


Karasuno PD

by AQuinton



Series: Karasuno PD AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also hints of bokuaka, Cops, Daichi POV, Hints of Kuroken, M/M, Murder, a little bit of asanoya, a pinch of iwaoi, but hardcorde daisuga, don't question my tags, essentially the cop AU no one wanted but everyone is now getting, it's a recipe now, just be aware that they are solving a murder case, slowburn, so blood and stuff is involved, suga pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuinton/pseuds/AQuinton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's days as a cop had been fairly mundane. That is until a beautiful man by the name of Sugawara Koushi came in to pay a parking ticket. Things quickly get out of control as Suga is caught up in a murder case Daichi is trying desperately to solve. And if romance blooms along the way, well...Daichi certainly wouldn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel With a Parking Ticket

Daichi’s work week was going about as well as he had expected. It was summer, so most of the cases Karasuno Precinct was dealing with involved rambunctious teenagers, spray paint, and some form of public property. Because of this, the entire office was full of said teenagers and everyone’s stress levels were pretty high. When Chief Ukai dropped a murder case file onto his desk that Thursday afternoon, he practically wept with joy. Not that he was happy a murder had happened, but purely because it was more interesting than the hundreds of vandalism cases he had been dealing with.

“Sawamura,” someone called as he started shuffling through the files. He looked up to see Kiyoko motioning to him. Kiyoko was the precinct’s secretary/receptionist/glue/etc. Essentially, she kept the station running so that they could focus on catching bad guys. She was dressed in her normal attire today, a pencil skirt and blazer, black hair pulled out of her face, thin-framed glasses framing her calm eyes. But she also looked a little more frazzled today than usual. It was only then that Daichi noticed the very long line waiting at the front desk.

“Yeah?” he called back, slipping the murder file into his desk drawer before joining her at the front desk.

“Would you mind helping out with a few of these small issues?”

“But…”

“Please.” Kiyoko’s voice was strained. She was at her limit. With a sigh, Daichi nodded his consent and turned to address the first issue.

\--

It was two hours later when Daichi was finally able to break away from the front desk on the excuse that he needed to use the restroom. Splashing cool water onto his face, he let out a slow breath.  _ Only three hours to go _ , he thought. The bags below his eyes were clearly visible, even in the poorly lit bathroom. 

He’d always been told he looked like a cop. Broad shoulders, defined jaw, short-cropped black hair, thighs that could kill a man. All the makings of a good cop. So it came to no one’s surprise when he pursued that career path. And after years of being a street cop, he’d somehow worked his way up to being a detective. But every once in awhile--on slow days like today--he’d wonder if it was too late for a career change. Maybe he’d get more sleep as an accountant or something.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he returned to his desk ready to take another look at that murder file. But he was quickly side-tracked by the man sitting next to his desk. Taking his own seat, he asked, “Can I help you?”

“Oh,” the man had jumped upon Daichi sitting down. “The woman at the front desk told me to sit here and wait. I’m just here to pay a parking ticket, I don’t know why I’m talking to a detective and…” he was rambling now and while Daichi was tempted to cut him off, he took the opportunity to have a good look at the man. Was man even the right word for him? Angel seemed a bit more appropriate. His hair just the perfect mix between white and silver, the light reflecting off it giving the man an almost halo. His eyes a brown that Daichi didn’t think existed until he saw this man’s eyes. A beauty mark below his left eye that was just distracting enough to be perfect. And a body that somehow was the ideal balance between skinny and toned.

Daichi shook his head.  _ Whoa there, buddy. Getting a little too gay, there. _ The angel had finally stopped rambling and was now looking at Daichi expectantly. He quickly explained, “We’re a little short staffed right now, so I’m just helping out. Don’t worry, this should be a generally painless process.”

Relief spread across the angel’s face and Daichi couldn’t help but smile. “Thank goodness.”

“Now, I’ll just need your name so I can look up your ticket in our systems.”

“Ah, right. My name’s Sugawara Koushi.”

“Sugawara Koushi…” Daichi said aloud as he typed it in, trying to cement the letters into his brain. “Ah, here it is. Now, did you want to refute the ticket or just pay?”

Sugawara sighed before saying, “I’d love to refute it, but I’m pretty sure I’d lose. The fire hydrant was put there long before I decided to put my car there. So, I’ll just be paying today.” He finally smiled and Daichi knew he could die happy. 

“And how will you be paying for that?” He was glad he had gone through this process enough times that he could speak without stuttering. His insides may be freaking out, but at least on the outside he looked like the cool cop people described him as.

“Check, preferably,” Sugawara replied, digging through his bag for his checkbook. “Who should I make it out to?”

“You can just make it out to the Karasuno Police Department.”

He quickly wrote it before standing and handing it over to Daichi. “Thank you very much, Detective…”

“Sawamura.”

“Ah, well, thanks Detective Sawamura. If that’s everything, I’ll be going.”

“Right, of course. Have a good day.” And then he was gone. Daichi stared down at the check and all he could think was,  _ He even has cute handwriting _ . 

He was sitting on cloud nine until he heard an extremely smug voice say,“What’s got you looking so happy?” With a groan Daichi turned to face his partner. Kuroo Tetsurou could be described in three words: tall, sly, and bedhead. The man was about a head taller than Daichi with a permanent smirk and black hair that had somehow learned to defy the laws of physics. And while he was a dang good detective, he was also extremely annoying to be partners with.

“Nothing,” Daichi mumbled back, clipping the check to a parking ticket completion slip before placing it on his ‘completed’ pile. “Though I have something that’ll brighten your day.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Kuroo had taken a seat at his own desk which faced Daichi’s directly.

“A new murder case,” he replied, pulling the folder out from his drawer. “Chief dropped it off this morning.” Kuroo lit up at this news, wheeling his chair around so he could look over Daichi’s shoulder. There wasn’t a ton of information inside, just a few phone transcripts and the official report. “Well, glad we have so much to go on.” Daichi tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, but they normally at least had some photos or something. 

“Let’s ask Chief. Maybe that’s only part of it?” Kuroo suggested, already standing. Daichi followed suit, and they made their way to Chief Ukai’s office. After knocking, they entered. “Excuse us, sir. Sorry to interrupt, but we have a few questions about this case.” He didn’t sound very sorry.

“Oh, right,” Chief Ukai replied. The precinct’s chief did not look the part of a police chief. He had bleached hair pulled back with a headband and a sour expression on his face almost constantly. But he had a track record of catching more criminals than most cops could ever dream of, so everyone respected him. “Detectives Bokuto and Akaashi were originally assigned to it, but then they decided to up and get married, so I’ve assigned it to you guys now. The crime scene is still closed off, you can take a team down there and do an actual sweep. It shouldn’t be too big of a deal, so keep it quick and clean. I don’t want any trouble this time, got it?” He specifically eyed Kuroo and Daichi couldn’t blame him. His partner was like a magnet for trouble and elaborate cases. 

“Of course, sir! Nice and clean!” Kuroo called as he pulled Daichi out of the office, shutting the door behind him. “Alright, let’s get down to that crime scene! It’s been way too long since we’ve caught ourselves a killer.”

Daichi sighed, trying to hide the excitement he was feeling. It was cases like these that reminded him why he became a cop. To catch criminals and make the world a better place. And while he grabbed his coat and keys, he quickly forgot about all the mundane cases he’d been dealing with up until now. Well, most of them. The angel with the parking ticket would stick with him for a while.

\--

The crime had taken place in a small apartment complex towards the edge of town. Not normally known for it’s criminal activity, but Daichi knew by now that locations could vary a lot in murder cases. He’d certainly seen weirder. “Remember that murder in the fish canning factory?” Kuroo said, as if he could read Daichi’s mind. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I still can’t eat canned tuna,” he sighed. Hopefully this case wouldn’t leave quite as scarring memories. They made their way to the fifth floor where room 507 had been taped off with two officers standing guard. Officers Nishinoya--a short, spunky man with bleached fringe--and Tanaka--a taller, short-tempered man with a shaved head. Daichi mentally prepared himself for the tirade that was about to hit him. It’s not that he disliked the two, it’s just that they were...energetic. And prone to long winded stories.

“Detective Sawamura! Detective Kuroo!” Nishinoya called upon their approach.

“Please, keep it down, Nishinoya. You don’t want to disturb the residents,” Daichi reminded him.

“Right, sorry.” His volume had only slightly lowered, but Daichi considered it a victory. “I’m just super nervous about this case! Did you know that my boyfriend lives in this apartment building! Just one floor below, too. Room 407! Isn’t that crazy?”

“Actually, yeah. Is he alright? Have you talked to him?” Daichi asked, ducking under the police tape and into the living room of the apartment. Nishinoya was dating a firefighter named Asahi who Daichi actually quite liked. He’d had the chance to work with him on several arson cases and admired the dedication Asahi showed to his work. Did he understand how such a sweet person as Asahi could date a fireball like Nishinoya? Not really, but he tried not to question it too much.

“Yeah, I’ve been stopping down there every couple hours just to check in. He’s a little shaken up, but doing alright otherwise.”

“Well, that’s good. Return to your posts, I need to ask our forensics team what they’ve found.”

“Aye, aye, sir!”

Kuroo and Daichi had a system in approaching crime scenes. Kuroo would take notes on all the room details. Condition of doors, windows, furniture, etc. Daichi would deal with the actual body. They had come up with this system when Daichi had discovered what Kuroo likes to refer to as “an aversion to anything gross.” In other words, Kuroo had a weak stomach and Daichi was kind enough not to tease him about it. Anymore.

“Takeda, what have you found?” Daichi asked as he approached the head forensic scientist. Takeda Ittetsu was a little older than the chief, but one of the shortest people Daichi knew. With a mop of black hair and square glasses it was sometimes hard to remember just how old he was. But his experience showed in the way he could examine a body. A body that was currently bloody and hunched over a kitchen table.

“Our victim’s name is Akeno Shizuma, age 30. He appears to have been shot three times in the back. However, based on blood clotting, I don’t believe that to be the actual cause of death,” Takeda explained, pointing to the three bullet wounds as he talked. Daichi was fairly used to examining dead bodies by now, but it certainly wasn’t a fun experience.

“What was, then?”

“Poison is at the top of my list right now. I won’t know until I do a full autopsy, though.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll keep that in mind as we continue the investigation. Let me know if you find anything else.”

“Of course.”

As he started looking for Kuroo, he took in the surroundings. It appeared to be a pretty standard apartment. Basic furniture and living essentials with a few personal belongings sprinkled about, but nothing that immediately caught Daichi’s eye. He hoped Kuroo had found something of more value. Of course when he did find his partner, evidence did not appear to be the first thing on his mind. “You realize right now probably isn’t the best time to be texting someone?”

“I know, but I just wanted to let Kenma know that I probably wouldn’t be home for dinner since this case will probably keep me here for a while,” Kuroo explained, never looking up from his cell phone. Kuroo’s recent boyfriend, Kenma Kozume, was a short man with terrible roots and an even worse sense of social cues. He was a consultant for the police department, so Daichi had worked with him several times. As far as he knew, Kenma really only liked two things: video games and Kuroo. But hey, if he made Kuroo happy then Daichi didn’t have any reason to complain.

“Ugh, I’ve been so surrounded by romance lately. First Bokuto and Akaashi decide to up and get married, then Asahi and Nishinoya started dating, and you and Kenma. And of course everyone knows Takeda and the captain are totally doing it behind everyone’s backs. Why do I feel like the only single guy in the precinct?”

“There, there,” Kuroo cooed, patting Daichi on the head condescendingly. “You’ll find your prince charming someday. But until then, let’s talk about a murder case.”

“Nothing like a good ol’ murder to make me forget about romance.”

“Exactly!”

“Well, Takeda thinks the victim was most likely poisoned before being shot three times in the back. What have you got?”

“No signs of forced entry, so I’d say the victim probably knew whoever did it. The blood is all contained to the kitchen, so it was a clean job as well. Other than that, I haven’t been able to find much as far as evidence goes. If poison is likely though, we should probably swab the dishes and take some samples from the fridge, see if we can identify where the poison was coming from.”

“Good idea. You lead that, I’m going to take Nishinoya and talk to the neighbors, see if anyone has seen or heard anything.”

“Alright, I’ll leave it to you.”

“Nishinoya,” Daichi called, walking back towards the front door.

“Yes, sir!” Nishinoya replied, standing at the ready.

“You’re coming with me to talk to the neighbors.”

“Awesome!”

“But please, be...calm.” Daichi couldn’t think of another word to use, but Nishinoya appeared to have gotten the message. He started taking deep breaths as they walked to the first apartment. “Good. Just leave all the talking to me.”

\--

They’d visited every apartment on the fifth floor and so far no one had seen or heard anything. Either this apartment complex really didn’t get involved in each other’s lives or the murdered was just that good. No matter the case, it left Daichi with nothing to go on. “Well, let’s try the floor down, shall we?”

“Oh, yeah! We can stop by Asahi’s apartment. He has a roommate, too. You can ask him all your serious detective questions.”

“Sure, we can start there.”

They approached apartment number 407 and Nishinoya immediately knocked loudly. But when the door opened, Asahi was not standing on the other side. Instead, there was an angel.


	2. Getting Shot at on Park Benches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A new chapter already? Where is this random motivation coming from? Haha, hopefully it lasts!  
> Also, disclaimer: everything I know about crime solving is from watching TV, so if there are any flaws, that is why!

Suga’s day had not gone as expected. It was his day off, so he planned on getting some groceries and then lounging around for most of the day. But when he exited the store and saw the ticket on his windshield and the fire hydrant--which had not been there when he parked, he was sure of it--he knew his lounging would have to wait.

The police station was pretty packed when Suga entered, but he knew if he didn’t pay this ticket now it would just end up sitting on his desk for months and the fine would only increase...he had to pay it now like a good citizen. So he waited in line for a good half hour before he finally arrived at the front desk. And when the receptionist--who looked about as done as Suga felt--had directed him to a detective’s desk, he only very much panicked. But he was able to pay the ticket just fine and return to his apartment without incident. Only upon entering did he collapse on the couch and call out, “Asahiiiiii…”

Suga’s roommate exited the bathroom looking fresh. His clean brown hair pulled back in a small bun and his facial hair trimmed to perfection. In his blue jeans and “Karasuno Fire Department” t-shirt, he looked ready to do a photoshoot. Suga silently wondered if he had a date with Noya tonight. But out loud he continued to moan, “Asahiiii…”

“Yes, Suga?” Asahi asked in his usual kind and patient voice. This was not the first time he had dealt with a moaning Suga.

“I got a parking ticket.”

“Oh, that sucks. Did you already pay it?”

“That’s the worst part.”

“So, you did not pay it?”

“No, I did.”

“Then what’s the problem?” By this point Asahi had gotten his coffee and a sandwich and had positioned himself in the armchair.

“The detective at the station,” Suga sighed, just remembering the sight of the man.

“Wait, detective? I thought you were just paying a parking ticket.”

“They were short staffed, so one of the detective’s helped me. But Asahi, I have to tell you about him. He was like...the reincarnation of Adonis with arms that could probably break me in half and I wouldn’t complain if they did. And thighs that could take down a grizzly bear, like holy crap no one should look that good in slacks.”

“Okay, so there was a hot detective? Is that all?” Asahi asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Asahi, you don’t understand. He wasn’t just hot, he was like...a new level of attractive that I didn’t know existed until this man walked into my life.”

“Suga.” Asahi sighed, and Suga finally sat up on the couch and looked at him. “You know very well that I’m dating Noya and that my version of attractive and your version of attractive are very different. So, while I understand that your life was changed today, the important thing is whether or not you got his number? Or at least his name?”

“Name, yes. Number, no. Don’t be ridiculous, Asahi. You can’t just ask a detective for his number while he’s on duty.” And that’s the excuse Suga had been using every time he asked himself why he hadn’t gotten the man’s number.

“Well, okay then. At least tell me his name. Maybe Noya knows him, I could ask?”

“No!” Suga yelled, causing Asahi to almost spill coffee down his front. “Do not tell Noya! He can’t keep his mouth shut, I’ll be outed before the night is out.”

“Fine, I won’t tell Noya, but at least tell me his name.”

“Detective Sawamura,” Suga swooned, just as there was a knock at the door. “Were you expecting anyone?”

“Oh, yeah. Noya’s been stopping by every couple hours. That’s probably him.”

“Every couple hours? Separation anxiety much?” Suga joked, rising to go and get the door since Asahi didn’t seem inclined to move.

“Well, he’s stationed upstairs, so it’s not like he has to go far.”

“Wait…” Suga stopped with his hand outstretched towards the handle. “Why is he stationed upstairs?”

“There was a murder in the apartment above us.”

“What? And you didn’t feel the need to mention this earlier?” 

“You were obviously in the middle of a crisis.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about a murder,” Suga muttered as he finally opened the door. And while Noya was waiting on the other side, he was not alone. Accompanying him was the Adonis of a detective that Suga had been swooning over only seconds earlier. It took all of Suga’s willpower not to collapse on the spot.

“Asahi!” Noya called, strolling into the apartment like he owned the place before plopping himself down on Asahi’s lap.

“Officer Nishinoya, you are on duty,” Detective Sawamura reminded him before returning his attention to Suga. “Sorry about him.”

“No worries, I’m used to Noya’s antics,” Suga replied with a--what he hoped didn’t come across as--nervous chuckle. 

“Of course. I knew Asahi had a roommate, I didn’t know he had a roommate who liked to park in front of fire hydrants.” Suga was about to retaliate, but then he saw the smirk on Sawamura’s face and the words died in his throat. There was a moment of awkward silence before he said, “But I’m here on official business, so would you mind if I asked you a few questions?”

“Not at all, please come in.” He stepped aside so that Sawamura could enter and tried to contain the scream that was building up. What were the odds? “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, thank you. Hopefully we won’t take up too much of your time.”

“No worries.”  _ Take all the time in the world.  _

“Noya, get off of Asahi’s lap. At least pretend this is official.” Noya stuck out his tongue, but did get off of Asahi’s lap. The idea that this was official had apparently gone out the window though, as Sawamura had reduced to calling Noya by his nickname. “We’ll just ask a few questions, then let you get back to your normal day.” By this point Suga had taken a seat back on the couch and Noya had positioned himself at Asahi’s feet. Sawamura refused a seat, preferring to stand while he questioned. Did this intimidate Suga? Yes. Did he also find this extremely attractive? Yes.

“First, are you familiar with the occupant of apartment number 507 in this building?” The question sounded rehearsed, and Suga could only assume that Sawamura had been to other apartments before this one asking the same questions.

“Yes, I know him. Not well, but we’ve chatted before,” Suga explained. “I believe his name is Akeno Shizuma? Again, I haven’t had a lot of contact with him.” But even as Suga said this, Sawamura looked like he’d struck gold.  _ Did no one else know him?  _ Even Asahi looked surprised. 

“So, can you tell me the last time you spoke with Mr. Shizuma?”

“Hmmm…” Suga thought for a second. “I believe it was on Monday. So three days ago?”

“And when you spoke with him, did anything seem...off?”

“No, everything appeared to be fine. I ran into him by the mail boxes and he told me that he’d recently gotten a promotion at work. I congratulated him, then he asked me about my work. I told him things were going well and that I was finally getting a day off this week. He told me to have fun and that was it. We parted ways.” Sawamura had been jotting down notes as Suga talked and it was a minute before he spoke again.

“Alright. Thanks for your time, Sugawara, it’s been very enlightening. If you don’t mind, could you fill out this form. We’d like to contact you later for further questioning.” He handed Suga a form and a pen. The form was fairly simple, just asked for a name, number, and address. Suga quickly filled it out before returning it. "Now, I should really be going. Noya, are you coming?”

“Do I have to? Asahi smells so good and I just want to…,” Noya started, but Sawamura cut him off.

“Fine! Just...don’t tell me about it. I expect you back upstairs in thirty minutes though. Alright?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Let me see you out,” Suga cried, jumping up from his seat.  _ Be cool, _ he reminded himself. He walked with Sawamura to the door, trying to get up the courage to say something else.  _ Something suave. But creative. _

“Well, thank you again for your time. I’ll be in contact in the future,” Sawamura said with a small smile. 

“Right, I look forward to it.”

And then he was gone. Suga didn’t even have time to scold himself before he heard Asahi say, “What’s your excuse this time?”

“I knowwww…” Suga collapsed once again onto the couch. “I was totally going to say something, but…”

“Wait, what’s happening?” Noya asked from where he had repositioned himself on Asahi’s lap.

“Suga’s in love with that detective,” Asahi explained.

“I’m not in love with him,” Suga countered. “I just wouldn’t complain if he suddenly started kissing me.” Noya just laughed in response. “But Noya you have to promise not to tell him!”

“What?” Noya scoffed. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“This isn’t about fun. This is about me keeping my dignity.”

“Ugh, fine. But in return you have to give Asahi and I the apartment for the next half-hour.” He sent a suggestive wink at Asahi and Suga almost gagged.

“Deal.” Suga stood, grabbing his coat and keys before heading for the door. Before he left he called back, “Just...try not to break anything this time.”

He heard a quick, “No promises” before the door slammed shut. 

\--

Suga wasn’t quite sure what to do with his half-hour outside the apartment. He’d already run all of his errands that morning, so he was left with little to no options. So, he was not surprised when he found himself sitting alone on a park bench. The weather was perfect and people were taking advantage of it. Children ran with kites, couples ate picnic lunches, dogs fetched sticks. Suga almost felt like he’d fallen into a movie. But his life was a lot less glamorous than a movie.

He’d moved to the city six months ago, but so far his only friends were Asahi and Noya. And Noya barely counted. Work kept him busy, though, and meeting people in a big city is tricky business. Or at least, that’s what he told himself. He pulled out his phone to check the time. Just ten minutes left until he could go back to his apartment. He was about to return it to his pocket when a vibration indicated a text coming through. It was from Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru was Suga’s longtime friend from his hometown. They’d been on the same volleyball team in high school and even roomed together in college. But when Oikawa decided to pursue a career in crime solving--even when everyone told him he should be a model--and Suga had taken an IT job in the city, they’d parted ways. They still kept in touch though. Mostly so Oikawa could complain about his job though.

_ From Your Sparkling Best Friend:  _ (Oikawa had changed the contact name last time he was in town)  _ youll nvr guess what happened today  _ (^～^)

Suga quickly changed the name back (he was an adult, not a fifteen year old) before typing out:

_ To Oikawa: Probably not, so just tell me. _

_ From Oikawa: its no fun if you dont guess  _ (≧σ≦)

_ To Oikawa: Fine. Did you finally kiss your hot partner? _

_ From Oikawa: stahp i would never  _ ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

_ To Oikawa: Yes. You would. But just tell me. _

_ From Oikawa: fine i will. i just want to tell you i got assigned to a case in ur city so im comng to vst u!!!!!  _ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Suga had just started composing the reply when it happened. First, he heard the noise. A gunshot. Then, he felt the bench he was sitting on splinter and spray his arm with wooden shrapnel. Finally, he saw the man in black running towards him. It took him exactly a second to start running towards his apartment. It was only a few minutes away, he just had to outrun this guy for a few minutes.

But a few minutes felt more like a few hours. As he whipped around the first corner he almost lost his footing. The people around him looked annoyed, but he barely gave them the time of day. He could practically feel the man on his tail. Dodging more people he continued up the street. Dodging. Weaving. Running. Panting. Just a few more blocks. Luckily the armed pursuer didn’t fire any more shots, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t coming. 

As Suga turned the second corner he took a millisecond to make sure he was still being followed. The man in black wasn’t hard to spot, and was closing the gap by the second. Suga could see his apartment complex now. All he had to do was get there. He put every ounce of adrenaline he had into this last sprint. He barrelled towards the front door, fumbling to get his keys ready. But as fate would have it, he didn’t need his keys. Because just as he approached the door, someone exited. He ran straight into them and after a moment of panic, realized who it was.

“Sugawara!” Sawamura cried, trying to calm Suga down. But Suga barely said two words before his legs gave out. He braced himself for the feeling of concrete, but instead felt firm arms holding him. “Kuroo, any sign of a pursuer?” Sawamura was no longer directing his attention at Suga.

“Nothing, but that doesn’t mean he’s not there. I’ll call for a sweep of the block,” a voice said, but Suga barely had the energy to find it’s source.

“It’s okay, Sugawara. You’re safe now.” Suga stared up into Sawamura’s brown eyes and felt safer than he ever had in his life. And that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are Thanksgiving. Comments are Christmas :)


	3. One Lead Leads to Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, finally a new chapter! College has been kicking my butt (senior year is rough year). However, your comments and kudos are what keep me going, and I finally got around to writing this--slightly longer than normal--chapter! So, without further ado: enjoy chapter three :)

Daichi had never much liked hospitals. They were too clean and organized. Not like a murder scene, which was messy and confusing. Hospitals were strict rules and regulations. Murder scenes were unhinged and crazy. Hospitals were his childhood. Murder scenes were freedom.

“Detective Sawamura,” a voice called, shaking him out of his own head. He looked up to see a concerned nurse. “Sugawara is awake, you can go talk to him now.”

“Ah,” Daichi replied, standing. “Thanks.”

“Not at all. He’s in room 207.”

“Right.” Daichi headed down the hall until he hit room 207. He paused in the doorway, regaining his composure before stepping in. Asahi was sitting next to the bed, chatting with Sugawara. After Sugawara had collapsed, Daichi had called Asahi. They brought Sugawara to the hospital while Kuroo dealt with sweeping the block.

“Sawamura,” Asahi said, the first to notice Daichi’s presence. Sugawara turned to face Daichi as well and it was all Daichi could do to not run over and pull the man into a hug. His eyes were red and swollen--Daichi could only guess from crying--and his hair was a mess from the pillows. His hands were bunched up in the blanket and when he smiled at Daichi it looked too fragile.

“How are you feeling?” Daichi asked, daring to take a step closer to the bed.

“Well...I’ve been better. But I’m okay,” Sugawara replied with another one of his fragile smiles.

“Have you been able to learn anything about the shooter?” Asahi questioned.

“Kuroo’s sweep of the block was unsuccessful, but they’re going to check any surveillance footage they can get their hands on. I know you’re shaken up, but is it alright if I ask you a few questions?”

“Of course,” Sugawara said as he nodded.

“I’ll go get some coffee,” Asahi suggested, rising from his chair and offering it to Daichi. Sugawara shot Asahi a look Daichi didn’t understand, but it wasn’t comforting.

“Don’t leave on my account, Asahi. Sugawara may be more comfortable with you here.”  _ I may be more comfortable with you here.  _ He was too emotionally compromised to be alone in a room with Sugawara right now. 

“No, I think I’d just get in the way. I’ll come back when you finish.” And then he was gone. Daichi hesitantly took the seat next to Sugawara’s bed, trying not to make direct eye contact.

“So, do you have any idea why someone would try to shoot at you?” Daichi asked.

“I’ve been racking my brain, but I have no idea,” Sugawara sighed, leaning back onto his pillows. “I know about three people in this city, and I work an IT job doing basic repairs on hard drives and whatnot. Nothing that would provoke  _ this! _ ” He was getting panicky, and Daichi couldn’t blame him. But he also knew he needed to calm him down.

“It’s okay, I…” A vibration in Daichi’s pocket distracted him. Someone was calling him. “Sorry, Sugawara, I need to take this.”

“No worries.” One last fragile smile before Daichi stepped out of the room.

“This better be good,” he snapped into the phone.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Kuroo asked from the other end.

“Nothing.” Daichi tried to make his voice more pleasant. “What have you found?” He failed.

“Nothing on our shooter so far, but I have Tanaka and Nishinoya working on that lead. However, we figured out where our victim worked. I’m gonna head down there, you want to meet me? Where are you anyways?”

“I’m still at the hospital with Sugawara. But Asahi’s here, so I’ll meet you. What’s the address?”

“It’s by the overpass on 700, near where we caught that cat killer. The place is called Ishimoto Inc.” Daichi knew exactly where he meant.  _ Man, we’ve worked some weird cases. _

“Alright, I’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds good.”

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he went to find Asahi. The firefighter was exactly where he said he’d be, getting coffee. “Asahi,” Daichi called. Asahi looked up from his phone before giving a quizzical look.

“Done already?” he asked.

“Yeah. I have to go meet Kuroo across town. Do you have work today?”

“Not technically. I took the night shift, so I don’t have to go in until nine tonight. Why?”

“Can you stay with Sugawara until then? I’m nervous about leaving him alone right now, but we’re short staffed as it is and Ukai said we can’t spare any men right now and that it’s my responsibility to make sure he’s safe, but how am I supposed to do that while also solving a murder? Who does he think I am?” He was rambling now.

“Whoa, calm down. I think I can take of my roommate for a while. As long as you have someone to take over by nine tonight.”

“Of course. Thanks, Asahi, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Well, yes. That’s literally my job.”

It took Daichi a moment to get Asahi’s joke. When he did, he wasn’t laughing. “Asahi, I thought you were above stupid jokes.”

“Come on, you were practically asking for that one.”

“Still...have some self control.”

“I blame my roommate, he’s way worse than me. You should hear him make pun after pun after pun. It’s both amazing and disgusting,” Asahi laughed.

Daichi imagined laughing with Sugawara over stupid puns. It wasn’t a terrible image. “Anyways,” he tried to return his attention to the matter at hand. “Thanks again.”

“No worries. Now go meet with Kuroo.”

“Of course.”

\--

Ishimoto Inc.’s building was...weird. A giant skyscraper with glass walls and a barbed wire fence around it. A beautiful water feature out front and two armed guards by the front door. “What exactly does this company do?” Daichi muttered to Kuroo as they approached the gate.

“I believe they make intense software for overseas. I couldn’t find a lot in my brief google search,” Kuroo explained. They arrived at the armed guards. “Karasuno PD,” Kuroo said, showing his badge. “We’d like to ask your managers a few questions.”

One of the guards said something into his radio and after a pause the door buzzed open. Daichi led the way inside. They were greeted by a tall, gangly man who reminded Daichi distinctly of a weasel. “Hello, officers. How may I help you today?”

“We’re here to ask your managers a few questions about one of your employees.”

“Oh, dear. Well, I am the head of employee relations here, so I can answer any questions you might have. Follow me and I’ll show you to our conference room.” The weasel-man led them through a secured door, using a swipe card to gain access. Daichi couldn’t help but compare this building to a prison. They had about the same level of security. Past the door was just a plain hallway with several doors on each side. 

“Right in here.” Weasel-man opened one of the doors and motioned for them to enter. Inside was as boring as the hallway: just a long table with chairs around it. Not even a window. Weasel-man took a seat on one side and Kuroo took one on the other. Daichi remained standing. It was their routine. Kuroo had a quick tongue and did most of the questioning. Daichi was mostly there to flash his muscles if necessary. “So, which one of my employees has gotten the attention of the police?”

“Do you know an Akeno Shizuma?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes. He works in our software testing department. Though he hasn’t been into work for a while. And just after his promotion, too. Quite the curious case.”

“Promotion? Can you tell us more about that.”

“Of course. He was just promoted to a supervisor position in his department. It was a tough competition…” Daichi half tuned out what Weasel-man ( _ had the man said his name?)  _ was saying and tried piecing together the information he knew. He remembered Sugawara mentioning the promotion in his most recent conversation with Akeno. So that much rang true. But why did Daichi still have a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach? “And that’s how he was chosen. But what exactly did he do?”

“Sir, I know this may be hard to hear, but Akeno Shizuma is dead. He was murdered.”

Weasel-man paused, registration coming over his face. “I’m sorry, but that just can’t be. Are you saying that someone killed him?”

“I’m afraid that’s the case. My condolences. But we’re going to do everything we can to find who did it. And we need your help to do that.” The sincerity in Kuroo’s voice was almost foreign. Sometimes Daichi forgot that Kuroo could be sincere.

“Yes, of course. Anything you need.”

“First, do you know if he had any relatives or close friends? Anyone we can contact?”

“I never heard him mention anything about any friends, but I do know that he didn’t have any family. We had a bring a relative to work day and he didn’t bring anyone. Turns out he was an only child whose parents had passed away. The only person I can think of would be his emergency contact.”

Kuroo looked up from the notepad where he’d been jotting down notes. “And who was that?”

“Hold on, I’ll go grab the file.” Weasel-man left them alone.

“You know what, Daichi?” Kuroo asked in a lighter tone, turning his chair to face Daichi.

“What?” Daichi asked, not sure where this was going.

“A murder case is a lot like a puzzle.”

“Because you slowly get pieces but can’t see the whole picture until you have all the information put together?” Daichi offered.

“No. Because they’re confusing AF and totally make your brain hurt.”

“Remind me again why you’re a detective?”

“Because chicks dig a man in uniform,” he joked.

“Dude. You’re dating Kenma.”

“Eh,” Kuroo shrugged--one of his most annoying gestures, in Daichi’s opinion--before saying, “And because even though putting together puzzles sucks, there’s always a sense of accomplishment when you finish.”

“Where did all of this come from?”

“I don’t know. It just came to me.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Well, you’re a jerk.” Daichi went to retaliate, but just as he did, the door opened again.

“So sorry for the wait,” Weasel-man said, taking his seat again and sliding a file across the table. “That’s the information in his emergency contact.”

Kuroo flipped the file open and Daichi peaked over his shoulder to read it. The letters were there, but it took Daichi twice as long as normal to register them. It was impossible. The odds were just…

“Daichi,” Kuroo said. “I’ve got things here. I’ll call you if I find anything else.”

He could only nod in response before running out of the building. The image of the file bounced around in his head as he ran:

**Akeno Shizuma**

**Emergency Contact: Sugawara Koushi**

\--

The drive back to the hospital was a stressful one. There was no doubt in Daichi’s mind that the same people who had killed Akeno were the ones who had shot at Sugawara. And who knows when they might try again. He practically sprinted into the hospital--to the annoyed looks of those around him--and hurried back towards Sugawara’s room. Asahi was nowhere to be seen, but Sugawara was sitting in his bed looking better than he had that morning. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked into the room.

“Detective,” Sugawara called out in surprise. “Are you alright? You look out of breath.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Daichi replied with an awkward chuckle, running his hand through his hair. He tried to think of a good explanation, but this whole situation was such a mess and Daichi didn’t know what to say anymore.

“Daichi,” Asahi said, entering the room. “I thought you were with Kuroo.”

“Asahi, perfect timing. I have something to tell both of you.” Daichi explained what he had learned at Ishimoto. Both Asahi and Sugawara looked surprised to hear about the emergency contact.

“I had no idea,” Sugawara explained. “We didn’t even talk that much.”

“Well, it seems you may have been one of the only people outside of work he ever talked to. Because of that, we’re worried you may still be a target. Until we’ve solved this case, I’m afraid you’ll be in danger.” No response. “But don’t worry, we won’t leave you unprotected.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Asahi asked, since Sugawara didn’t seem like he was going to say anything anytime soon. “What about his job? And he’s due to leave the hospital in the next couple hours, can he go home?”

“It’s best if he takes off work for a little while. It’s impossible to tell if the suspects know where he works and it could get more innocent people involved. As far as going home, that’ll be fine as long as he has someone from the precinct standing guard at all times.”

“Okay, do you guys have any leads? Any idea who might be doing this?”

“Nothing yet, we’re still waiting to hear back from forensics though.”

Asahi was getting upset now. Daichi knew he was just being a good friend, but it only made Daichi feel more and more frustrated with how little progress they had made. “How long do you think this’ll take? He can’t just put his life on hold…”

“Asahi,” Sugawara finally said. “It’s fine. I’m sure they’re doing all they can. You should go on to work. You don’t want to be late.” Sugawara wasn’t making eye contact with anyone. Daichi felt the urge to hug him again.

“Okay, but call me if you need anything,” Asahi sighed before leaving. It was a rough day for all of them.

“So,” Sugawara said, finally looking up at Daichi with a smile. “Like Asahi said, I’m just about due to leave the hospital. Is it alright for me to go home? Do you have someone that can come with me?”

Ukai’s words about being short staffed echoed through Daichi’s head as he thought of a response. “Yeah, you can go home. I’ll come with you, make sure you’re safe.” Daichi really hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

“Oh. Isn’t that...I don’t know, beneath you? I feel like you have more important things to do besides watching over me.” Sugawara was definitely blushing and it only made Daichi blush more.  _ Why was he blushing? _

“We’re short staffed and I need a break from all this murder business anyways.”

“Oh. Okay.”

\--

Sugawara was allowed to leave thirty minutes later. Daichi drove them back to Sugawara’s apartment. The cop cars that had been parked there earlier that day were gone. Everyone must have finished up and gone home. As Sugawara fumbled for his keys, Daichi received another call from Kuroo.

“What’s up? Learn anything new?”

“Not much, sadly. But I don’t trust that guy, so we’ll have to do some more digging,” Kuroo explained.

“Of course. What are you going to do now?”

“About that...I know it’s my turn to do the paperwork, but I promised Kenma I’d be back before midnight.” Daichi sighed. This wasn’t the first time he’d taken over paperwork since Kuroo had started dating Kenma.

“Fine. Go home to your boyfriend. But you owe me.”

“Right, totally. Have fun!”  _ Click.  _ Kuroo had hung up on him. Daichi let out another sigh, only to find Sugawara staring at him.

“Everything alright?” Sugawara asked, and the concern in his face seemed so genuine it made Daichi’s heart hurt.

“Yeah, sorry. Let me just grab my bag.” Daichi always kept a night bag in the back of his cop car. He never knew when he’d need a change of clothes or anything else. He also grabbed his laptop before turning back to Sugawara. “Lead the way.”

“Of course.” They walked in silence to his apartment and even after entering the silence was palpable. “I’ll grab you some blankets.” Sugawara ran off to grab stuff and Daichi set his stuff on the kitchen table. The apartment looked just the same as it had when he’d come earlier that day. Home-y. “The bathrooms just down the hall on the left. And feel free to grab anything from the kitchen if you’re hungry,” Sugawara explained as he set the blankets on the couch.

“Thanks,” Daichi replied with a smile. “You should get some sleep. It’s been a rough day for you.”

“Right. Well...good night.”

“Good night.” And then he was gone. Daichi fell into one of the kitchen chairs, flipping open his laptop. Paperwork always took a long time, but with the presence of Sugawara in the other room the entire time...it was going to be a long night. A  _ very _ long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few other things:  
> First, I finally figured out the entire case and man it's intense. Super excited to introduce more characters (IwaOi, anyone?) and have more intense adventures!  
> Second, I am super excited to delve more into Daichi and Suga's backstories, so look forward to those chapters as well!  
> Finally, you guys are seriously the best and I'm so glad other people enjoy this terrible AU as much as me XD


	4. And the Surprises Keep Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I just started working three jobs and am trying to balance life again :P But here's chapter four! Hoping the next chapter will come faster *fingers crossed* For now enjoy the fluff and angst ^-^

Suga questioned what he had done in a past life to deserve this. Ever since receiving that one parking ticket, his life had gone from bad to worse. A murder in his apartment complex, getting shot at in a park, and now being trapped in his apartment with a hot detective. Okay, so maybe the last one wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but it certainly made sleep impossible. Which sucked, since he was dead tired.

As Suga rolled over in bed, he finally remembered to turn on his phone. It had died earlier that day and he hadn’t had the chance to charge it until now. It only took three seconds for it to start blowing up with texts. Mostly from Oikawa.  _ Crap. _

_ From Oikawa: why arnt u responding? this is exciting ( ≧Д≦) _

_ From Oikawa: dnt be a jerk. I know today was ur day off. Txt back (;¬_¬) _

_ From Oikawa: im strting 2 get worried. Txt back. (;´Д`) _

_ From Oikawa: pls. _

_ From Oikawa: u ok? (╯•﹏•╰) _

_ From Oikawa: I’ve called you like 12 times. Call me back. (꒪⌓꒪) _

_ From Oikawa: Call me. _

There were about twelve more texts in the same style along with about twenty missed calls and a few voicemails. Suga wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, so he decided to send a text response.

_ To Oikawa: Sorry. Life got crazy. Real crazy. I’ll tell you more about it when you come to town. (Which I am excited about btw) _

It was a minute before he received a response.

_ From Oikawa: it bttr be a good reason <(｀^´)> _

_ From Oikawa: i’ll be thr in 2 days o(≧∇≦o) _

_ From Oikawa: and we can PARTY *＼( *ω*)┓ _

_ From Oikawa:･✿ヾ╲(｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿･ _

Suga would never understand how Oikawa could produce emoticons so quickly, but they did do a little bit to brighten Suga’s mood. And to distract him from the situation he was in. Sadly it didn’t last long, and he soon found himself rolling over in bed for the umpteenth time. He knew he needed sleep though, and decided that taking some sleeping pills would probably be the best solution. He’d gotten them a while ago when he had a noisy neighbor and they were nice to have on hand for situations like this.

It was only after he’d exited his room that he remembered they were placed in the pantry. Which was by the kitchen. Which was through the family room. Where Sawamura was supposed to be sleeping. Suga silently cursed. Just his luck. But he’d already come this far, he wasn’t about to give up. So, as quietly as he could he started sneaking down the hallway. He could see light from the kitchen and hoped that Sawamura had simply left the light on and was not still awake.

But again, luck was not on his side.

“Sugawara?” Sawamura asked from where he was stationed at the table. “Is something the matter?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were still awake,” Suga replied, hoping his obvious blush wasn’t visible in the dim light. Sawamura had changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt--that Suga swore was two sizes too small, like no shirt should fit a man’s muscles like that--and was positioned in front of his laptop, folders open across the table. “I was just getting a drink of water.”

“Oh, well, don’t let me stop you.”

Suga continued into the kitchen, quickly grabbing his sleepings pills from the medicine cupboard before obtaining his water. Sawamura had resumed typing at his laptop for a moment before letting out a long sigh. “Everything alright over there?” Suga asked.

“Ah, sorry,” Sawamura laughed in response. “Just finished filling out some paperwork and now I’m looking over the evidence we have for this case.”

“Hm, well, do you want something to drink? I can make you some tea,” Suga offered.

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose. You should really get back to bed.”

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t really fall asleep anyways.”

“Well, only if you’ll join me,” Sawamura said, his lips forming a smile that had Suga grasping for words.  _ Wow, I have no control around this man. _ So instead he quickly started making tea, placing his water--and his sleeping pills--aside for the moment. It didn’t take long for the water to boil and he decided to make the tea choice for them. Herbal Vanilla Lavender. It was delicious, but simple. It also was fairly easy on the stomach, which would be good for the late hour.

“Here you are,” Suga said, placing the mug down in front of him.

“Ah, thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Suga got his own mug and sat down opposite Sawamura at the kitchen table. He sipped lightly while trying to think of a conversation topic.  _ What do you ask a cop who’s working a case about people who probably want to kill you? _

“I’m really sorry about your job, by the way,” Sawamura started, not making eye contact. “I’m sure it’s a bit inconvenient having to take time off. Where do you work?”

“Oh, it’s really alright. I work for a tech company doing IT, so it’s not super glamorous or anything like that. And they’re quite understanding of the situation, so I’m not in trouble of getting fired or anything.”

“That’s good, at least. But still, I promise that we’ll get this case solved as soon as possible so that you can get back to your normal life.”

“Really, it’s fine. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was really freaked out at first, but…” Suga sighed, leaning back in his seat. “I guess I’ve accepted it now. There’s no use in making a big deal out of something I can’t change. It’s better to just move on and work hard until it’s resolved. And I…” He stopped, caught off guard by the way Sawamura was staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just...I’ve never seen someone react so, I don’t know...calmly, I guess? I mean, you literally have people who want to kill you and you’re just acting very logical about the entire thing and I really respect that.”

Suga knew the blush was visible now. “Oh, well, I…” He was floundering for words now. “It’s just that I…” Sawamura’s laugh cut him off. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out or anything. I’ve just worked a lot of cases and it’s normally a  _ very _ different experience, so this is a nice change.”

Suga couldn’t help but smile. “It’s fine. I just, guess I hadn’t thought about it like that. But anyways, that’s enough about this case. It’s too much of a downer right now. Let’s talk about something lighter.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I don’t really know anything about you except that you’re a cop. How about I ask you some questions?”

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“Favorite season?”

“Summer.”

“Gross. Winter is best season.”

“What? No!” Sawamura looked personally offended.

“But sweaters and scarves and hot cocoa and snow and blankets!” Suga fought back.

“No, I’m telling you. Shorts and beaches and snow cones and sun and not having to wear a shirt totally wins out here.” That last line stuck a little too much in Suga’s mind as he imagined Sawamura without a shirt. His face flushed and he quickly tried to move the conversation along.

“Fine, agree to disagree. Next question. Favorite smell?”

“Oh, tough one. Probably freshly baked bread and the smell of the city right after it rains.”  _ Wow, that’s attractive. _ Suga shook his head, hoping his lustful thoughts would fall out his ears. “What about you?”

“Pine trees and freshly mowed grass.”

“Wow, I’m guessing you’re not from the city then?”

“Am I that easy to read?” Suga laughed. “No, I moved here from a smaller town.”

“That’s cool. I haven’t spent a lot of time outside of the city.”

“You’ll have to go sometime, it’s so peaceful!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Sawamura replied, but the mood had changed drastically. Suga couldn’t tell why, but something was off.

“Everything alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, sorry.” Sawamura sipped at his tea. Suga did the same. And then it happened again. The sound of a gunshot, the shattering of glass, the splintering of the wooden table. All in an instant. In the next, Sawamura had jumped up from his seat, leaped over the table and tackled Suga to the floor. The impact of the wooden floor was softened only slightly by Sawamura’s hands, but he was still in shock for a good moment. When everything finally cleared up and he could think again, he noticed Sawamura was mere inches from him, their noses practically touching. Suga knew now was not the time to blush, but he had no control anymore. Not when it came to a certain detective. 

“Stay here,” Sawamura yelled, before hurrying away and grabbing his gun. Another gunshot tore through the room and Suga flinched. Sawamura didn’t seem affected though, carefully maneuvering his way towards the now shattered window and taking aim towards the direction of the shooter. He fired off a few shots, but the attacker didn’t let up. Suga could only imagine the complaints he was going to get from the other tenants, let alone the management.

It was another minute--at least Suga guessed it was a minute, it was hard to tell time when guns were being fired--before the shooting stopped. But Suga stayed still until Sawamura came over. “I think they’re gone, but stay low. I’m going to help you get to your room. Then I need you to pack anything you’ll need for now and then we’re going to go to my car. Alright?”

Suga only nodded, his voice failing to make any audible sounds. He prayed his legs would at least carry him to the other room. They did--barely--and he quickly packed while Sawamura made some phone calls. As soon as he had finished--and Sawamura had packed his own things--they headed for the car. And even as they left, he could hear sirens in the distance.

\--

The precinct was not as busy as it had been last time Suga had been inside. Probably due to the fact that it was now four in the morning. A few officers mulled around, but even the lights were mostly off. Suga was now sitting in the exact same seat as the one he’d met Sawamura only a day previously.  _ Has it only been a day? _ Sawamura was currently across the room talking animatedly into his phone. He’d been doing that almost since they’d arrived. But not before making sure Suga was alright. It’d been very sweet. Suga had received a new cup of tea, a shock blanket, and about thirty assurances that everything was going to be alright.

He mostly believed that. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sawamura or the other officers, it just was taking a while for it to really sink in. His nerves and mind were a little crazy right now. Getting shot at will do that to a person.

After another few minutes, Sawamura finally returned. “Sorry about that, just trying to get everything worked out,” he sighed, taking a seat at his desk. He looked exhausted and Suga couldn’t blame him. He was sure he looked almost as bad. Except Sawamura didn’t even look bad, and that was the worst part. Curse his good looks.  _ But also bless them, they are a gift to mankind. _

“Don’t worry about it, just do what you need to do. I’ll be perfectly fine as long as I’m here. With you.” Suga hoped that line didn’t sound romantic, but he really did feel a greater sense of calm whenever Sawamura was around. Great face or otherwise, the man had a calming presence.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.” Sawamura was blushing.  _ Whoops. _ “I just have a few more things to figure out and then I can focus on finding you a place to sleep. Alright?”

“Yeah, take all the time you need.”

Sawamura had just stood up when they both heard, “Detective Sawamura!” called from the front of the precinct. “I can’t believe you’re still at the office at this hour. No wait, I can believe it.” The speaker walked towards them, and Suga was surprised to find that he actually recognized the speaker. He was tall, with black hair spiked on his head and a nice muscular frame. Not as nice as Sawamura’s, but nice none-the-less. But what he really recognized was the eyes: sharp and alert, like he was looking through your soul. 

“Detective Iwaizumi!” Sawamura called back, walking towards the newcomer with a smile. “It’s been a while!”

_ Oh. Yeah.  _ It was definitely the man he’d seen in all of Oikawa’s texts. The partner that Oikawa was in love with.


	5. He's (Been) Poison(ed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been kind of an off week for me (lots of doctor's visits which are never fun :P ), but I was able to find refuge in these two dorks ;) Enjoy this weeks chapter! Hoping to get the next one out soon <3

Daichi wanted three things. First, sleep. It had now been thirty-six hours with no sleep and he was fading fast. Second, to continue his chat with Sugawara over tea. And then make out with him. Third, to know what the hell Iwaizumi was doing in his office at five in the morning. But he knew he had to have priorities, so he started with the last.

“So, what are you doing in town? And why are you at the precinct at five in the morning?” Daichi asked after they had found a chair for Iwaizumi and gotten situated.

“I’m working a case and it led me here. Would tell you more, but it looks like you’ve got your hands full already,” he explained, laughing a bit. “And as far as the time goes, my flight got in a little bit ago and I wanted to stop by my old stomping ground before my partner gets here.” Iwaizumi had been Daichi’s first partner at the precinct. They’d worked some intense cases, but when they were both offered jobs for the FBI, they’d split. Iwaizumi looked forward to working bigger cases and furthering his career. Daichi did not. He was quite happy where he was and wasn’t looking for any advancements. So they split ways, but still kept in contact--mostly to complain about their new partners.

“You guys didn’t fly in together?”

“No. That idiot said that he’d rather spend more money on the ticket and get more beauty sleep then ride a red-eye flight.”

Daichi was not surprised by this. From what he heard about Iwaizumi’s partner, he seemed like the kind of guy to put looks above money. “Sorry to interrupt,” Sugawara said. “But can I ask something?”

Daichi mentally smacked himself. “Sorry, I didn’t even introduce you guys. Iwaizumi this is Sugawara, he’s…” How did Daichi explain the current situation quickly? “Under my protection at the moment.” _That works, right?_ “Sugawara, this is Iwaizumi. My old partner. He now works for the FBI.”

“Nice to meet you,” Iwaizumi said, shaking Sugawara’s hand.

“Likewise,” Sugawara replied, smiling his perfect smile. “Now, if you don’t mind, can I ask what your partner’s name is?”

“Sure. It’s Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru.” Sugawara looked like this meant something, but Daichi had no idea what. “Why? Do you know him?”

“I do, actually. We’re really good friends.”

“Wait…” Iwaizumi paused before exclaiming, “you’re not Sugawara Koushi, are you?”

Sugawara laughed while saying, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Wow, small world.”

“Apparently.”

Daichi’s phone started buzzing and he stood to answer it, leaving Iwaizumi and Sugawara to chat about their common friend. “This is Sawamura,” he answered.

“Hey! This is Noya!” the voice on the other end said, loudly, making Daichi pull the phone away from his ear.

“Noya, quiet voice. Please. It’s too early for this.” _Late? Early? What time is it anyways?_

“Oh, sorry.” Noya quieted down a little bit, but it was better than nothing. “I was just calling to report in. I caught Asahi on his way home so I stopped him from going home, he’s going to stay at my place for now. Tanaka’s running things at the scene of the crime right now. So you don’t have to worry about things there.” That only made Daichi worry more. “I think Kuroo’s on his way to precinct right now? I don’t know, he’s been all over the place.”

Well, at least Kuroo wasn’t at home sleeping. If he had been, Daichi might’ve punched him. Sleep sounded so good. _Focus, Daichi. Case now, sleep later._ “Right, thanks, Noya. You’ve done well.”

“Thanks! Well, see ya later!” And then he hung up. Daichi rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he walked back towards his desk. He’d just gotten there when Kuroo walked into the room, looking fresh and well rested. Maybe Daichi would still punch him.

“Good morning, all. Iwaizumi? Why are you here?” Kuroo asked.

“Working a case,” Iwaizumi replied.

“Cool cool. Sugawara, nice to see you again.”

“You as well, Detective,” Sugawara said, smiling. _Don’t waste your smile on him. He doesn’t appreciate it._

“Hey there, partner,” Kuroo said, finally turning towards Daichi. “You look like death.”

“Thanks,” Daichi’s voice was strained. Too little sleep to deal with this right now. “Your turnt to take point. I’m going to take a nap in the break room for a little bit. Before I do something I regret.” He turned towards his friend, “Iwaizumi, nice to see you. I’ll call you when things have calmed down a little, maybe we can get a drink.”

“Yeah, no worries. Enjoy your nap,” Iwaizumi said sympathetically.

“And Sugawara, I promise we’re going to get you all situated, but I really need some sleep. Kuroo will get you all taken care of.” This was the worst part. Daichi hated leaving Sugawara knowing everything wasn’t taken care of, but he also knew it was dangerous to be this tired on the job.

“Of course, get some rest.” Sugawara’s smile washed over him and he smiled back. Then a thought struck him.

“Wait, Sugawara, have _you_ gotten any sleep?”

“Oh, well...I got some in the hospital yesterday, so it’s not really…”

“Crap. I can’t believe this, I’m so sorry. There’s a couch in the break room. It’s not the comfiest, but you should get some rest until we find you a real bed.”

“Really, it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll be fine.” Daichi was not taking no for an answer. He may be exhausted, but he wasn’t a douche.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Daichi practically pulled Sugawara into the break room. He grabbed some pillows and blankets from the closet, setting them gently on the couch. “Please, get some rest, Sugawara. You’ve been through a lot over the past couple days, you need some sleep.” Sugawara hesitated for a moment, then nodded and took a step towards the couch.

“Thanks,” Sugawara whispered, not looking Daichi in the eye.

“No problem, get some sleep. We’ll get everything figured out, I promise.” Daichi went to leave, but hadn’t gotten a step away when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned back to see Sugawara grabbing onto it. He let go a second later, but it was long enough to completely confuse Daichi.

“Sorry, I…I just...” Sugawara stuttered, “I don’t know what came over me.” He was blushing a lot, but Daichi could also see his hands shaking. “My hand just reached out. I think my nerves are still messed up from the shooting, so I’m just...Sorry. Sorry.” Sugawara looked down at his hands, which he clenched into fists. And Daichi would blame the sleep deprivation for what he did next, even though he knew it was a conscious choice.

He leaned down and pulled Sugawara into a hug, holding him tight. Sugawara sat still for a moment before reaching up and bunching his hands in the back of Daichi’s shirt. They sat there for what was simultaneously a lifetime and a blink of an eye. Then Daichi pulled back quickly, coughing and looking away. “I apologize, that was...inappropriate of me. Excuse me.” He restrained himself from running out of the room, but he certainly walked quickly, cursing himself the entire time. _Well done, idiot. Real smooth._

He stopped by his desk long enough to tell Kuroo to call him if anything came up before hurrying out of the building and walking towards his apartment. He was too tired to drive, but luckily didn’t live far from the precinct. And maybe the fresh air would help clear his mind. Maybe.

\--

The only reason Daichi got any sleep was because he’d gone so long without it. But as soon as he woke up, his mind was already going about a million miles an hour. There was so much he couldn’t even decide what to think about first. Luckily, he didn’t have to. His phone went off and he quickly answered it.

“Dude,” Kuroo started. “Takeda just finished the autopsy. You wanna come in so we can go over the results?”

“Yeah, be there soon.” He jumped in the shower, letting the hot water clear up his head. It felt nice to be clean and as he shaved--he grew stubble way too quickly and despite Kuroo’s best efforts to convince him otherwise, he did not want to grow a beard--he tried to sort through his thoughts. First thing on the list: Sugawara. A constant distraction these days. And it was becoming a problem. _Decision time_.

He stared himself down in the mirror before saying, “Until this case is over, you aren’t allowed to treat Sugawara as anything other than a person in the murder case you’re working.” It sucked, but he knew it was necessary. He wanted to catch this killer as soon as possible and it would just be harder if he kept getting distracted by Sugawara. He could deal with his feelings as soon as this case was over.

One deep breath later, he focused on the case. He listed out everything they knew in his mind and tried to piece it together, if only a little bit. But he was still missing some pretty crucial factors, so it didn’t amount to anything. He hoped the autopsy report would help.

\--

The precinct was bustling when he arrived. He shot Kiyoko a quick wave--which she returned with a grim smile, apparently she was having another rough day--before heading to his desk. There were several folders and notes on his desk, but they all appeared to be less important than his current case, so he ignored them for the moment. “Sawamura,” Kuroo called from the other side of the room by the entrance to the autopsy room. “In here.”

Daichi’s hurried towards him. “Have I missed anything?”

“Not much, I’ll fill you in later. For now, Takeda has some important stuff to tell us.”

“Good.” They both entered, and Daichi immediately recoiled at the smells in the room. He knew he’d adjust--he did every time--but it didn’t make it any better.

“Ah, Sawamura. Glad to see you,” Takeda said with a smile from next to the examination table. The body on the table was covered with a cloth, but it didn’t make it any less poignant. Kuroo was keeping a safe distance, hanging back while Daichi stepped forward.

“Please tell me you have a lead.”

“I have...something,” Takeda laughed, flipping through some papers on his clipboard.

“Okay, well, something’s better than nothing.”

“I’ll start with the facts. First, our victim died from poisoning. It looks like Aconite, but a slight variant on it. I haven’t been able to identify how the poison was given yet, but it’s something. Next, after he was poisoned, he was shot three times in the back. Based on the blood clotting as well as the bruising on the victim’s stomach, I’m going to say he was shot about an hour after he actually died. It appears that he was thrown onto the table, then shot. I’m running tests on the contents of his stomach at the moment, as well as on the dishes we collected from his home in the hopes of finding a source.”

“Alright. Well, at least we’ve confirmed it was poison. Do you know what kind of gun was fired?” Kuroo asked, taking a step forward.

“Yes. A .45 caliber pistol, based on the ammunition.”

“Excellent, at least we have something to go on now,” Kuroo looked excited.

“Thanks, Takeda. We’re going to go see what we can dig up,” Daichi said, heading for the door.

“Hold on, I’m not finished yet.”

Daichi paused, turning back towards Takeda. “Okay, what else have you got?”

“I found some DNA under our victim’s fingernails. And it got a hit in the system.”

“No,” Kuroo whispered, knowing it was too good to be true.

“Yup. Detective’s, I believe I just found you your first suspect.”

Daichi wanted to run over and hug the man. This was better than Christmas. “Can you print us his file?”

“Already did,” Takeda said, holding out a folder with a smug smile on his face. He was good and he knew it. “Now, solve this case so Ukai will calm down. I don’t like him when he’s stressed.”

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo smirked, grabbing the file and heading out of the room. Daichi quickly followed. It was only when they passed the break room that Daichi thought about Sugawara. He felt his stomach do a loop-- _really hope that goes away soon--_ and asked Kuroo what had happened to Sugawara. “Oh, right. We got a safehouse all set up and moved him over there. It’s being guarded by Lev right now.”

Daichi froze in his tracks. Lev was a newer cop. Tall, lanky, Russian, and only a lot a bit clumsy. It’s like he doesn’t realize how long his limbs actually are and causes lots of accidents because of that. The idea of him guarding Sugawara was not comforting.

“What?” Kuroo questioned, also stopping. “He’ll be fine. He’s not completely incompetent you know.”

“I know, I just…”

“You’re worried about your little boy toy?” Kuroo joked, before dodging Daichi’s punch.

“Not funny. Let’s just focus on the case okay? The sooner we solve it, the better.”

“Whatever you say,” Kuroo sighed, but he didn’t push the issue, for which Daichi was thankful. They quickly sat at their desks and started going through the files Takeda had given them. There was enough in here to keep them going for a little while. Which was good. Daichi needed a good lead at the moment. It was the only thing that distracted him from his thoughts on Sugawara. Or at least, most of them.


	6. "Grace Me With Your Cold Shoulder"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do I begin? Sorry for long hiatus, but I've been super busy packing and moving to my new apt! Hopefully it'll calm down soon and I'll post chapters more often! But for now, enjoy this (shorter) angst chapter!
> 
> Also, chapter name is from an Adele song that I've been addicted to lately.

Suga was not a fan of the safe house. Or motel really. It was small, musty, and cold. Not like home at all. As he sat on the edge of the bed, sipping tea--crappy gas station tea, not his delicious tea from home that he’d been sipping with Sawamura--he tried not to think so negatively. But it’s hard to be positive when your life is going to crap.

“Excuse me, Sugawara?” Lev said from where he was positioned by the door. Lev had terrified Suga when he’d first arrived. Tall, lanky, and foreign. But he’d turned out to be very nice and had helped take Suga’s mind off the shootings--at least for a little bit.

“Yeah?” Suga asked.

“It’s about time for my shift change, but I just wanted to  make sure there wasn’t anything you needed before I headed out.”

“Oh, no I’m fine. Thank you though.”

“Okay, glad to hear it. And don’t worry, I know that Kuroo and Sawamura are going to solve this case real fast. They’re some of the best detectives in the world,” Lev bragged, a bright smile pasted on his face. He was such a happy guy.

“I’m sure they are.” A knock at the door made Suga jump, but Lev quickly answered it. Noya snuck under his arm into the room, laughing as he did so. A confused Asahi followed. Suga was so happy to see familiar faces, he almost started crying.

“Suga!” Noya laughed, jumping onto the bed next to him.

“Hey, Noya. And Asahi?” Suga threw Asahi a confused look.

“I was worried, and when Noya mentioned he was next on guard duty, I decided to come, too,” Asahi explained, sitting down on the other side of Suga.

“Well, looks like you’re in good hands. I’ll be going!” Lev called before exiting the room. After he was gone they sat in silence for a few minutes, none of them quite sure what to say. Finally, Suga couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing. It started as a small giggle, but quickly grew into a full laugh. Noya and Asahi didn’t join at first, but it never took much to get Noya laughing. Asahi didn’t laugh, but he did smile. It helped relieve the stress, and made the small, cold room a little bit homier. 

“Wait,” Noya said, mid-laugh. “Why are we laughing?”

This only provoked more laughter from Suga. He probably sounded a little manic, but he could easily blame it on lack of sleep and fried nerves. “No reason,” he finally gasped out. “Just laughing for the sake of laughing.” That was a good enough reason for Noya, as he continued to giggle. 

“Okay, that’s enough laughing. I need to actually talk to you,” Asahi said, trying to keep a straight face. It was another little while before Suga actually stopped laughing.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m done now.”

“Good, now can you tell me exactly what happened. All I know is that Noya asked me to come to his place after work and then I haven’t been allowed to go home since.”

“Right, about that…” Suga wasn’t quite sure the best way to phrase this. “After I went home last night, someone started shooting at the apartment. So they’re not letting us go back until they’ve solved the case.”

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked, his voice full of concern.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Luckily Sawamura was there, so nothing went terribly wrong. Though the apartment is a bit of a mess.”

“I don’t care about the apartment.” Suga shot Asahi a skeptical face. “Okay, well, I care a little. But what really matters is that you’re fine. So, be honest. Are you fine?”

It was Suga’s first instinct to say he was alright, but he knew Asahi was asking him to be honest. So, he took a moment to actually evaluate how he was feeling.  _ Tired.  _ He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep over the past two days.  _ Afraid. _ He couldn’t help it. Knowing there was someone out there that wanted him dead had him terrified.  _ Smitten. _ He felt a little silly about this one. But his chat over tea with Sawamura had only cemented the fact. Suga wanted nothing more than to get to know Sawamura better. “I’m doing okay,” Suga started and when Asahi shot him a look, he quickly added, “Not great, but okay. I don’t see any point in freaking out when there’s nothing I can do.”

“Well, as long as you’re okay. But let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“Of course. Thanks, Asahi.”

“Well, for now, let’s distract you!” Noya suggested, grabbing the TV remote. “I’m sure there’s some terrible show on that we can make fun of.”

It wasn’t hard to find a bad show, and they spent the next couple hours making fun of terrible acting. And Suga only jumped a little bit every time there was a loud noise.

\--

At some point Suga had fallen asleep. He was glad to have gotten some sleep, but hated waking up. He’d always disliked the feeling of waking up somewhere other than your own home. The feeling was only greatly intensified by the fact that someone wanted him dead. As a result, he woke up with a yell, quickly looking around trying to make sense of his surroundings.  _ Safe house. Hotel. It’s okay. I’m safe. _

“Sugawara?” a voice asked from across the room. He looked up and was surprised to see Sawamura. They must’ve had a shift change while Suga was asleep. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine,” Suga replied, trying to fix his hair. He was sure he had awful bedhead.

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course.” Something felt off. Suga couldn’t quite be sure what it was, but it sent an uncomfortable shiver down his back. “Sawamura?”

“Yes?”

“Is everything alright? Did something happen with the case?”

“Everything’s fine. We’ve actually made progress that’ll hopefully get us closer to catching the killer.” 

“Oh, well that’s good to hear.” But something was still wrong. Then it dawned on Suga. Sawamura was being colder than usual. He was keeping quite a large distance between the two of them, and his usual welcoming aura had been replaced by a stoic one. “But are you alright? You seem...different.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for your concern. I have to make a few calls so I’ll be just outside the door. Just knock if you need anything.” Then he was gone, leaving the room even colder than before.

Suga immediately began racking his brain for some reason why Sawamura would be acting this way.  _ Was it cause I grabbed his shirt?  _ It hadn’t been a conscious choice, he’d just done it. And then he hadn’t even been the one to instigate the hug! That was all on Sawamura. But was that why he was keeping such distance. 

Suga groaned, unsure of what to do. He should be happy, considering they’d just made a breakthrough in the case. And yet here he was, feeling worse than he had before. He tried distracting himself, flipping through channels on the TV, but it wasn’t working. His mind just kept going back to Sawamura. There was only one thing to do in situations like these: text Oikawa.

_ To Oikawa: What do you do when you like a guy but he starts giving you the cold shoulder? _

_ To Oikawa: And no, you cannot ask for more details. _

_ From Oikawa: Ooooo! Suga has a crush!!!!! (´∀｀)♡ _

_ To Oikawa: Dork _

_ From Oikawa: Hehehehe! this is so excting! okokok Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) _

_ From Oikawa: If he’s giving you the cold shoulder, then it could be one of two things. First, he could actually like you a lot, but doesn’t want to admit to himself. Second, you legit did something to make him mad and he’s waiting for you to apologize. Either of those sound likely? _

_ To Oikawa: First, it’s weird when you text with proper grammar and punctuation. Second, it’s possible that I did something to make him mad? But so did he, so I don’t feel like I need to apologize. _

_ From Oikawa: Deets? _

_ To Oikawa: I told you I can’t give you more details. I’d rather just tell you in person. _

_ From Oikawa: fineeeeeeee ヽ(ー_ー )ノ _

_ To Oikawa: But maybe I should apologize…. _

_ From Oikawa: if u rly like him then yes _

_ To Oikawa: Ugh, alright...I’ll text you if something goes horribly wrong. _

_ From Oikawa: ok!!!! good luck!!!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ _

_ From Oikawa: go get urslf a man _

_ From Oikawa: ～(^з^)-♡ _

Suga took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He didn’t consider himself a proud person, but he also wasn’t one to apologize when he didn’t feel he was in the wrong. But this whole Sawamura situation was so confusing, that he couldn’t tell what was right and wrong anymore.

Knocking on the door, he waited a moment for Sawamura to open it. “Yes, Sugawara? Is there a problem?” Sawamura asked, the door half open.

“Um, no, I just…” Another deep breath. “I just wanted to apologize for anything I may have done to offend you. You seem upset and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t anything I did. And if it was please tell me so I can be sure not to do it again.” He couldn’t make eye contact.

Sawamura sighed, drawing Suga’s eyes up to his. Sawamura rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck.  _ Not attractive at all….not at all.  _ “No, you didn’t. I’m sorry if you thought that. I’m just stressed, so please don’t take any offense to it.” He sent Suga a small smile; Suga’s heart did a flip.

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure. But please do tell me in the future if there’s something bothering you. I…”  _ care a lot about you because you’re a beautiful person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  _ “I’m just worried about you.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I…” Sawamura was cut off by a gunshot. Things once again moved in slow motion. The sound had become all too familiar and Suga instantly flinched. But he didn’t need to, because the bullet hadn’t made contact with him. It had made contact with Sawamura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll stop shooting at them soon...probably <3


	7. Old Friends, New Problems (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off action heavy and ends dialogue heavy. Sorry not sorry. ^~^
> 
> Also, I spent six hours researching for this fic the other day and now I know waaaay more about detectives and guns and everything than I ever thought I would. The things we do for fic XD
> 
> Thanks for all the support you guys have given this fic so far, it really means a lot to me that other people are enjoying it. I hope you continue to follow along as the story gets more and more intense. I have big plans for this story, here's hoping it all turns out as planned <3

Daichi had been shot a total of three times prior to getting shot outside the safe house. First, in the calf during a hunting accident when he was young. It had put him off from guns for a while, but he eventually got over it. Second, during his first case at Karasuno PD. He’d made a rookie mistake and had paid for it with a bullet to his shoulder. Luckily it hadn’t been that bad and it was enough of a scare to prevent him from acting reckless in the future. Third, during the cat killer case. He didn’t like to think about it. It still brought back terrible, vivid memories.

But it still took him a moment to realize what had happened. One moment he’d been talking to Sugawara, the next he’d heard a gunshot. His first instinct was to make sure Sugawara was okay. When he looked unharmed, Daichi tried to figure out where the bullet had hit. It appeared to have hit the doorframe, the wood splintering from the impact. Daichi allowed himself a millisecond to feel relieved that Sugawara wasn’t harmed before acting.

In a moment he pushed Sugawara into the room, pulled the door shut, and retrieved his gun. Dropping to a crouch he scanned the surrounding area for the shooter. He attempted to calculate the trajectory of the shot, but that had never been his forteigh.

The dimly lit morning was silent as he waited for another shot to be fired, but none came. The only sound came from his heavy breathing. He tried to listen for any noise that would give away the attackers position. A rustle had him turning to his left quickly, but it wasn’t quick enough. Out of nowhere a foot hit his hand and caused his gun to fly a few feet away. Daichi was disoriented, but allowed his adrenaline and instincts take over. He dodged the guys next punch with ease, simply sidestepping at the last moment. He aimed a kick at the man's back, but the attacker was good. Without missing a beat, he dropped to the ground and swept out Daichi’s prone leg.

Daichi caught himself, cursing silently as pain shot up his wrists at the impact. But he hadn’t been working out everyday for the past ten years for nothing, his muscles were primed for action. In an instant he’d pushed himself back to his feet and faced off with the man. As a detective, Daichi’s mind was also primed for action. It only took him a second to make note of anything he could use later in identifying the attacker. _Height: About six foot. Weight: Probably around 180 pounds. Build: Muscled, built for a hand-to-hand fight._ He wore a ski mask that prevented Daichi from getting too many facial features, but he could tell the man’s face was longer and thinner than most.

“You’re pretty good,” Daichi chuckled, wiping his scraped hands on his pants.

“You’re not bad yourself,” the man replied, sounding genuinely impressed. _Slight accent, sounds foreign. Deep voice._ “When they said the target was being protected I figured I’d be fighting some faule Polizei. But you, you know what you’re doing.” _Faule Polizei? Translate later…_

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now tell me exactly who sent you, and I promise to go easy on you.”

The man barked out a laugh. “Not today, my friend. I’m afraid I’ve been given strict instructions to take you out.” Something struck Daichi as odd about this statement. But he couldn’t be sure why. “And I’m not the type to not follow instructions.”

“I can respect that.”

“Appreciated, friend. Now, if you wouldn’t mind continuing our fight, I have a schedule to keep.”

“Of course.” The smile melted off Daichi’s face as he took a fighting stance. Daichi was a decent shot with a gun, but hand-to-hand combat was where he really shined. Even Iwaizumi--who was known as the best fighter in the FBI--had a hard time keeping up with him. When confronted, Daichi would claim that it’s just something he was born with. But in reality he knew it had come from years and years of practice. He’d been getting into fist fights since he was ten, after all.

The man acted first, feinting with his left and then going in with his right. But Daichi was quick, reading the feint and blocking the punch. He looked for an opening, but his opponent was well trained. It only took a moment for the man to recover enough to step back and use a roundhouse kick. Daichi threw up his arm to absorb the impact, but the other man was stronger than Daichi had anticipated. He found himself thrown into the wall, sharp pain shot up his arm. More than there should’ve been.

He allowed himself a moment to look down and see why. It was only then that he realized he’d been shot. The wound didn’t appear deep--looked as if the bullet had grazed his arm before entering the door frame--but it was enough to make his arm crippled. He thanked the adrenaline for preventing his mind from realizing it before now, but as soon as he registered it, the pain started. _I gotta end this fight fast._

“You appear to be injured, my friend. Allow me to put you out of your misery.” From behind his back the man pulled out a small handgun. Why he hadn’t used it before now, Daichi didn’t know, but it certainly put Daichi in a tough spot. A thousand ideas ran through his head as the gun was pointed at his chest. _Do I dive for his gun? Or do I dive for my own? Try to talk him out of it? Act tough and see if he’s bluffing?_ All in an instant.

Luckily, he didn’t need to act on any of them. A familiar voice broke the silence. “Put the gun down,” Kuroo said, his voice serious. He approached slowly from the side, his own gun pointed at the assailant. “I said, put the gun down.”

The foreigner lowered his weapon and then--in a strange turn of events--started laughing. “Aren’t you the lucky one, friend?” he laughed. “Your buddy got here just in time. So I’ll bow out today, but this isn’t over. I always get my target.” Then he leaped over the railing and off the balcony. Kuroo and Daichi both stared after him, expecting to see his body at the bottom, but there was nothing.

“Alright, what the hell just happened?” Kuroo snapped, holstering his weapon.

Daichi opened his mouth to respond, but his vision went blurry and he swayed where he stood. Kuroo reached out to steady him, only then noticing the blood soaking through Daichi’s shirt. “Whoa, bro, you alright? What happened? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“Probably,” Daichi chuckled, trying to steady himself. “But while you do that check on Sugawara. He’s inside. I…” He wanted to say more, but the adrenaline he’d been feeling was wearing off and suddenly everything hurt a lot more than it had only minutes before. Kuroo led him towards the motel door, then knocked.

“Sugawara, it’s Detective Kuroo, can you open up?”

The door creaked open, then Sugawara poked his face out. He registered that it really was Kuroo before swinging the door open. “Is everything alright? What happened? Is the man gone? Sawamura, are you okay?” Sugawara’s tirade of questions was only stopped by Kuroo putting up a hand.

“I know you have a lot of questions, but right now we need to focus on getting you out of here and my partner here to a hospital.”

Sugawara just nodded in return, his face full of concern. He turned his gaze to Daichi--who was holding on tightly to his partner to try and stay standing--and his eyes filled with worry. It made Daichi’s stomach flip. Or it probably did, it was hard to tell what his body was doing at the moment. The world was starting to slip, too. He could hear Kuroo on the phone, but he couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying. And then things started to blur again and before he knew it, he’d blacked out.

\--

Blacking out sucked just as much as Daichi remembered. When you black out, you never wake up feeling good. It’s disorienting and wrong. It was only made worse by the fact that Daichi woke up in a hospital bed. The clean, sterile smells of the room burned his nostrils. He immediately wanted to leave, but knew he wasn’t in any shape to. He could feel the fatigue on his muscles from the adrenaline and his fight earlier. As well as the gun wound to his left arm. And on top of all that, he had a killer headache.

After a minute, he finally convinced himself to open his eyes, it took them a moment to adjust to the harsh lighting. _Why do hospitals love fluorescents?_ When they did, he examined his room. Private, which was nice, with minimal equipment and only a few chairs. One was occupied. “Well, well, well,” Kuroo smirked, “look who’s among the living.”

“Shut up,” Daichi replied, rubbing at his temples.

“Ah, there’s the Daichi we know and love.”

“How much longer do I have to stay here?”

“Just until the test results come back. They want to make sure you’re fit for duty.”

“Of course I am, this isn’t even the worst injury I’ve had.”

“I know. Remember the cat killer case?”

“Don’t remind me.” Daichi shuddered at just the mention. “Any luck on finding the guy?”

“Nothing so far, but we’ve got Lev looking over surveillance footage to see what we can find. Sugawara is at the station, giving his statement.”

“Okay. Good to know. Anything else happen while I was out?”

“Not really, a few leads have popped up, but I figure we can go over those as soon as you’re out of here.”

“Sounds good.”

A few minutes passed in silence. “Now, not that this isn’t the highlight of my evening, but I haven’t seen Kenma in a while and I’m a little worried about him, so I’ll be heading home for the night.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of here,” Daichi sighed, waving him out. _Is it night already?_ He checked the clock and noticed it was already late evening. They’d lost practically a day working the case thanks to this. Daichi sighed again.

“Don’t sigh too much, you’ll hurt yourself,” a voice laughed from the doorway. Daichi was surprised to find Iwaizumi standing there, a bag in his hand.

“Please tell me you’re here to get me out.”

Iwaizumi laughed again. “Sadly, no. You still need to stay here until they say so.” Daichi prepared to retaliate, but was cut off. “But, that doesn’t mean I can’t make the stay a little more comfortable.” He held up the bag in his hand, before pulling a chair closer to the bed and revealing its contents. Sodas and snacks. “I know you said we should get a drink, but alcohol isn’t allowed at the hospital so I had to improvise.”

“Appreciated all the same,” Daichi said, pulling out a soda. It was only when he went to open it that he remembered his left arm was injured. He paused, unsure what to do. Iwaizumi didn’t even ask, just grabbed the soda, opened it, then returned it to Daichi. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“So, I thought your partner was coming into town today? Shouldn’t you be working?”

Iwaizumi opened a soda for himself. “Should be, yes. But that idiot said he had plans tonight and that we needed to wait until tomorrow. So, here I am.”

“Plans? That sounds just like your partner.”

“Right? Man, he’s the worst. Well, I say that, but he’s actually one of the most calculating men I know, so it’s hard to really hate him.”

Daichi laughed. “I get that feel. Freakin’ Kuroo is so snarky, but damn it all if he isn’t a good detective.”

“Cheers, to our good, but annoying partners.”

“Cheers!” They clinked sodas, then drank. A few minutes passed in silence, both of them caught up in their own thoughts.

“How are you holding up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You have to talk about it eventually.”

Daichi set down his drink, then rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I know, but...not tonight. Not here.”

“Still hate hospitals?”

“Yeah.”

“Daichi…”

“Please. Let’s talk about something else.” Another minute of silence as they both drank.

“Alright, fine... Are you dating anyone?”

Daichi choked on his soda. “Really? That’s the topic you picked?”

“Oh, so you are dating someone?”

“No!”

“But you like someone?”

“Shut up!” Daichi knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it. The instant Iwaizumi had brought up dating, a certain angel’s face had popped into Daichi’s mind. He felt like a teenager again.

“Who is he?”

“There is no he!” Iwaizumi shot him a look. “Fine, there is. But it’s complicated.”

“Complicated how?”

“Complicated as in he’s a target in a murder investigation I’m working.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That sucks.” Silence. “Wait...are you talking about Sugawara?” Daichi blushed at just the mention of his name. “Ah man, good choice. From what Oikawa has told me, he seems like a really nice guy.”

“He is a really nice guy. But it’s too complicated, so I’m trying to not think about it yet.”

“What the hell does that mean? You’re obviously thinking about it, you freakin’ blushed just at the mention of his name.”

“I’m just trying to keep things as uninvolved as possible.”

“Uninvolved? Are you kidding me?”

“What?” Daichi suddenly felt like an idiot but had no idea why.

“You should’ve seen the way he was acting when I last saw him. A nervous wreck is what he was. Did you know he’s who told me you’d been shot? I went to the station to look for you, and found Sugawara sitting at your desk. Crying.”

“He was crying?”

“Yeah, just silently crying. I asked him what was wrong, and he tells me through tears how you got shot and were in the hospital and how it was all his fault. Now, either that man is a saint or he obviously likes you.”

“He is a saint.”

“Shut up, you’re just saying that cause you love him.”

“I don’t love him!”

“Sure you don’t. Now, I’m not telling you to go confess tomorrow, but giving him the cold shoulder is just about the stupidest thing you could do. So you’re working on a case that involves him? Who cares? No one said you had to ruin a chance at a good thing just because of that.”

“I’m sorry, but when did you gain such wisdom and knowledge?”

“I work with Oikawa. That man wants to get involved in everyone’s love lives. I’ve just learned vicariously.”

Daichi thought for a moment. What Iwaizumi was saying was true, but it still made Daichi nervous. He couldn’t focus around Sugawara, and he needed to focus. But then he thought about Sugawara apologizing earlier that day, and suddenly all he wanted was to comfort him. He let out another sigh. “Fine, maybe you’re right. Can we talk about something else now? Like murder maybe?”

“Wow, I bet you’re fun at parties.”

“You have no idea.” That broke them, and they both started laughing. It helped to relieve all that stress. And they were able to spend the next while reminiscing about old times. But as soon as a nurse came in to tell Daichi he was free to leave, they couldn’t get out of the hospital fast enough. “You got any other plans tonight?” Daichi asked as he breathed in the city air.

“Not really, why?” Iwaizumi asked, already following Daichi down the street.

Daichi thought back over the past couple days before saying, “I need a beer.”

“You sure you should be drinking right out of the hospital?”

“I don’t think there’s a better time.”

“Alright, but don’t blame me if you feel like crap in the morning.”

“I’ll already feel like crap, might as well take the edge off tonight.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.”

\--

Iwaizumi was right. Daichi did wake up feeling like crap.


	8. Old Friends, New Problems (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this chapter? Haha ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌
> 
> Also, thanks SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos. I'm so happy every time I see a new one <3
> 
> (Oh, I'm also going on holiday this weekend, but I'm hoping to find some much needed alone time to crack out a few more chapters. Fingers crossed!)

Suga paced the precinct, phone in hand. Kuroo had dropped him off  before driving Sawamura to the hospital. Suga had wanted to go to the hospital as well--he was extremely concerned for Sawamura after all--but Kuroo had insisted the precinct was the safest place for him at the moment. It was only after he promised to call when Sawamura woke up that Suga had agreed. But now he was stuck, pacing, waiting for a very important phone call.

When his phone finally rang, he almost dropped it in the process of answering. “Hello?” he said, quietly.

“SUGA!!!” a voice called from the other end, loud enough that Suga had to pull the phone away from his ear. “Where are you? What are you doing? I want to get drinks, you free?”

It took Suga a moment to register who was on the other end, then he finally checked the caller ID and wanted to smack his face into the closest wall. _Oikawa._ He’d been so nervous about receiving a call, he hadn’t even checked who was calling before answering. “Hi, Oikawa,” Suga sighed.

“Don’t sound too excited,” Oikawa pouted.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

“Well, you can tell me all about it over drinks. Where are you? I’ll come meet you.”

“Um…” Suga wasn’t sure how to break this next part. “The police station?”

“Okay, I’ll...wait, what?”

“I’m at the police station.”

Oikawa swore on the other end of the line. “Why the hell are you at the police station? No, forget it. I’m coming and I’m gonna kill whoever put you there.” Then he hung up on Suga.

Suga rubbed at the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easy. He’d purposely put off telling Oikawa about his situation due to Oikawa’s occupation as an FBI agent. He didn’t want the other man dropping everything to try and help with this case. But now Suga wondered if it would have been better to tell him beforehand, maybe then he wouldn’t be speeding towards the police station at this exact moment in time.

Suga’s phone rang again, and he answered with a sigh. “Yes?”

“Sugawara?” Kuroo asked from the opposite end.

“Detective Kuroo?”

“Yes. I was just calling to let you know that Dai--Sawamura woke up and is doing just fine. The doctors say his arm should be just fine after some recovery time.”

“Really?” Suga wanted to cry out in happiness. He didn’t know what he’d do if Sawamura had been seriously injured because of him.

“Yeah, so don’t worry about it. I’m on my way back to the precinct right now, so just stay there for now. Then we’ll figure out a new place for you to sleep.”

“Okay, thanks Detective.”

“No problem” _Click._

Suga finally sat down, letting all of the stress leave his body. It was getting late, so only a few officers were left in the precinct. A few of them had been making regular rounds to make sure Suga was okay, and he really appreciated everything they were doing to make him feel comfortable. But he couldn’t help but feel a little worried without Sawamura around. _What is it about him that makes me feel so comfortable?_ Even as he thought this, he found himself walking subconsciously towards Sawamura’s desk.

Taking a seat at said desk, he tried to imagine what Sawamura felt everyday as he sat here. The desk was clean and organized, a stark contrast to the desk opposite--which Suga assumed was Kuroo’s. Sawamura kept all of his files in labeled, stacked paper trays and his pens and pencils in a mug that read “World’s Best Dad” but had the “Dad” crossed out and “Detective” written in Sharpie underneath it. Other than that, only two other things were on the desk: a lamp and a framed photo and a medal.

The photo was of three people. A beautiful woman, with sharp features and straight raven black hair; a man wearing a nice suit, with slightly graying hair and crinkled eyes from smiling; and a small child who looked so happy to be with the two adults. Suga could only assume, but it looked like a photo of Sawamura with his parents. He shifted his attention to the medal. A Medal of Honor from the Karasuno Police Department.

Suga laid his arms and head on the desk, staring at the photo and medal, curious as to what the medal was from. He found himself wanting to know everything about Sawamura’s past. Was he close to his parents? Did he have any siblings? How long had he been on the force? What had he done to earn such a prestigious award? Everything.

“Sugawara?” Kuroo chuckled, taking a seat at his own--much messier--desk. Suga shot up, his cheeks quickly turning a deep shade of red. He hadn’t realized just how odd he would appear to any outside observer. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, well…” Suga searched for words, but there was no good excuse. He’d been caught red handed. “Please don’t tell Sawamura,” he begged, lightly banging his head onto the top of the desk and leaving it there.

Kuroo chuckled again. “Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.”

“Thanks.” Suga felt like he could trust Kuroo, even though his face and general attitude would make one feel the exact opposite. But over the past three days he’d shown true kindness towards Suga and his situation and Suga could tell he wasn’t actually a total douche.

“For now, though, let’s worry about finding you a place to sleep.”

“Right, about that…” Suga was cut off by a loud bang as the front door flew open.

“Suga!” Oikawa called, rushing into the precinct. His normally perfectly styled brown hair was ruffled, as if he’d been running. He wore black skinny jeans and a mint green top with a denim jacket. Suga recognized it as his clubbing clothes. But they didn’t match the worried expression on his face. Kuroo and a few other officers stood up, immediately put on guard by the newcomer. “There better be a pretty good explanation for why you’re at the police station.”

“Sir, I’m going to need to ask you to calm down,” Kuroo said, his hand hovering over his gun.

Oikawa pulled out and flashed his badge. “Oikawa Tooru, FBI,” he started, “and good friend of Sugawara Koushi.”

Kuroo dropped his hand and waved off the other officers. “Oh, well then. Please, take a seat. Maybe we can clear up the situation.”

Oikawa took the offered seat, but didn’t relax. Suga appreciated the trouble his friend was going through, but also felt extremely embarrassed that he was making such a big deal. Then again, it was Oikawa. Oikawa always made a big deal. “So, start from the beginning. Tell me exactly what you did to end up here.”

Suga sighed, then started the story from the beginning as told. Saying it out loud made it sound even more ridiculous, but it was the truth. In the past three days he’d been through a lot. Shot at three times, forced out of his home--or fake home--twice, and told that he had a connection to a man who’d been murdered. And between all that, he’d still found the time to fall in love with a detective. He didn’t voice that though. Especially not in front of Kuroo. When Suga finally finished, Oikawa didn’t speak for a minute. Suga could tell the gears in his head were running about a mile a minute.

“I can assure you,” Kuroo said, “that we are doing everything in our power to solve this case.”

“I certainly hope so.” Oikawa sighed, then composed himself. He generally was not near as worked up and projected an air of calm and cool. “Well, until you find another safe home for my dear friend here, I’ll be taking custody of him.”

“Excuse me?” Kuroo and Suga said in sync.

“Look, I’m an FBI agent, I think I can protect him from anything. Plus, it’s obviously been a very rough few days, I’m sure he needs a drink. Right, Suga?” Oikawa smiled at Suga and Suga knew there was no refusing.

“If it’s alright with you, Detective.”

“Alright, well,” Kuroo started, thinking it through. “Just keep your phone on you so we can contact you if needed.”

“Right, of course. In fact, take Oikawa’s number as well. Just in case.”

Oikawa grudgingly agreed, and then they were able to leave the precinct. Suga breathed in the fresh night air, trying to not tense up at every car that drove by. “Suga,” Oikawa said, planting his feet to face Suga head on. “Are you sure you’re alright? Tell me straight, I’m your best friend, you have to.”

Suga giggled at that, before saying, “Yeah. I’m not great, that’s for sure. And I’m slightly terrified. But I’m doing alright. The detective’s working the case have been great, and I have faith that they’re doing all they can. So...yeah. I’m alright.”

Oikawa studied his face for a moment, before smiling. “Okay, then let’s go party!”

\--

Anyone who knew Oikawa knew he had truly terrible taste. And his taste in bars was no exception. He’d somehow found the worst bar in town and taken Suga to it. Bar wasn’t even the right word for it. It was a night club. Loud music blasted and bright colored lights flashed while too many sweaty people danced. To Oikawa it may have been a party, but to Suga it was his worst nightmare.

“Let’s get a drink,” Oikawa yelled, trying to be heard over the music. Suga only nodded in response. As they approached the bar, Suga tried to keep as close to Oikawa as possible. This was Oikawa’s scene, not his. His scene was a quiet library with some hot tea and a good book. But he knew his friend was just trying to distract him from the crazy position he was in, so he didn’t complain. Going clubbing was the only therapy Oikawa knew, after all.

After getting their drinks, they found an empty booth by the wall and slid in. Oikawa took a sip of his drink before turning on Suga. “So, tell me all about your man problems. And don’t tell me you don’t have any, your texts to me the other day are proof otherwise.”

Suga sighed, but was actually extremely happy to talk about it. He’d been needing advice for a while, and there’s no better love expert than Oikawa. “Fine, so remember the other detective? Not the one you met, but the one who I told you was in the hospital after being shot?”

“Yeah, what was his name?”

“Sawamura Daichi.”

Oikawa paused, his drink halfway to his mouth. “Not _the_ Sawamura Daichi, right?”

“That depends, how do you know him?”

“He’s only the past partner of my dearly beloved Iwa-chan.”

“Oh, right. I forgot that they used to work together.”

“Not just work together,” Oikawa corrected him. “They were best friends, practically inseparable from what Iwa-chan has told me. They attended the police academy together, lived together for a while, and solved a ton of cases.”

“Oh, wow. But...they were just friends, right?” Suga asked, fidgeting his fingers.

“Of course!” Oikawa yelled. “My Iwa-chan is way too good for the likes of that lame Sawamura.”

“He’s not lame!” Suga yelled back.

“Yes, he is. Iwa-chan talks about him all the time and he sounds just terrible. I think you should just give up on him now, Suga. You deserve way better.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just saying that cause you’re jealous?”

“ _Jealous?_ ” Oikawa sputtered, choking on his drink very un-elegantly. “Why would I need to be jealous of someone like him. I’m way better.”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re super in love with your partner and you’re sad cause he’s closer to Sawamura.” Oikawa glared daggers at Suga, but Suga just sat there, a smug smile on his face. “Don’t deny it, I’ve known you for long enough to know when you’re in love.”

“This isn’t about me,” Oikawa said, desperate to shift the conversation. “We’re here to talk about your love problems, not mine.”

“Fine, fine.”

“So, what exactly is it that you like about this Sawamura? And why haven’t you told him yet?”

“What’s not to like? He’s gorgeous…”

“Not as gorgeous as Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, yes he is. Anyways, he’s also super nice and considerate. But can also be funny and a tease. And he just gives off this air of being safe and all I want is just to fall asleep inside his strong arms.”

“Wow, you’ve got it bad.”

“I told you!” Suga cried, downing his drink and then immediately regretting it. Alcohol was not his friend right now. “But I can’t tell him because he’s in the middle of working a murder case which I happen to be quite involved in. And I don’t want things to get awkward. Plus, who knows if he’s even gay…”

“He is,” Oikawa cut it, stating it very matter-of-factly.

“Oh. Well, still, who knows if he’s single…”

“He is.”

“Okay, well, there’s still no reason for him to like someone like me.”

“Shut up, of course there is, you’re amazing. If he doesn’t like you, then he’s super blind.”

“ _Still,_ ”Suga pushed on. He needed an excuse. It’s what kept him sane whenever he saw Sawamura’s face. “It just wouldn’t work. I think it’s best if I just try to keep a good, professional relationship with him.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“Shut up, like you’re one to talk. You haven’t told Iwaizumi yet, have you?”

“That’s different. We’re partners, it’s a delicate balance.”

“Bull.”

“I don’t expect you to understand. Either way, stop turning this back on me!” Oikawa shouted. Suga laughed, standing up.

“I’m going to go get some water. You want anything else?”

“I’ll just come with you, you suck at ordering anyways.” Suga didn’t argue, glad to have the company as they traversed their way back to the bar. After Oikawa got another ridiculous concoction and Suga got his water, they were approached by a few women.

“Buy me a drink?” one of them asked, tracing her finger delicately down Oikawa’s bicep.

Oikawa just laughed, pulling his arm away. “Honey, you wish,” he laughed. They pouted, but left them alone all the same. Suga couldn’t help but admire the way Oikawa carried himself. They hadn’t hung out in person for a while, but it was nice to see that Oikawa hadn’t changed.

“Let’s dance,” Oikawa stated, downing his drink and then tugging on Suga’s arm. Suga tried to argue, but knew it was pointless. So he let himself be dragged onto the dance floor--ditching his water on some random table--and dance. He wasn’t near as into it as Oikawa, but he tried to relieve stress through dancing. And it worked, too. When they finally left the club a while later, Suga felt more relieved than he had all day.

Oikawa was a little tipsy, but had been nice enough to control himself. And as they walked back towards the precinct--where Suga would hopefully be able to get some sleep--Oikawa was only slightly ridiculous. He kept singing random lines from songs they’d heard, then busting up laughing. But Suga didn’t mind, giggling at his friend’s mispronounced lyrics.

“Oikawa?” a voice called from behind them. They’d just passed a bar and when Suga and Oikawa turned around, they saw two people had just exited. One of whom had just called out to them.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called, throwing his arms out as if waiting for a hug.

“What the hell are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, walking closer. It was only then that Suga noticed a very inebriated Sawamura hanging at his side. Suga was only very confused. _Shouldn’t he be at the hospital?_

“I was out partying with my dear friend, Suga, duh.”

“Are you kidding me? You do realize he has a target on his back.”

“Of course I do, that’s why I’m protecting him.”

“Protecting him? You’re drunk!”

“I am not! I only had a few drinks, not enough for me to get drunk.”

“Excuse me,” Suga cut in.

“Yes?” Iwaizumi asked, turning to him.

“Shouldn’t Sawamura be in the hospital?”

Iwaizumi looked to his side, almost as if remembering Sawamura was there. “Oh, right. They released him a little while ago and he wanted to get a beer. Little did I know, when he said _a_ beer he meant twenty.”

“Is he alright?”

“Oh, yeah. Just a little drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Sawamura said, hiccuping as he did. It took all of Suga’s willpower not to laugh. “I’m recovering. I’ve been shot, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. You big baby,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Would one of you mind giving me a hand? I’m taking him back to the station.”

“What a coincidence, that’s where we’re going!” Oikawa cried, a big smile on his face. “We’ll walk with you, Iwa-chan.”

Suga hurried over to wrap Sawamura’s other arm around his shoulders. Then together, they all started walking back towards the precinct. They arrived about ten minutes later. When they got inside, Kuroo was nowhere to be seen. So instead, they brought Sawamura into the break room and laid him down on the couch.

“Can I trust you to look after him?” Iwaizumi asked, straightening his shirt. “I need to take this one home.” He motioned to Oikawa.

“Of course, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks.” Then they were gone. And Suga was left alone with a very drunk Sawamura. _Crap._ Luckily, he’d passed out as soon as he’d been laid on the couch, so Suga didn’t have to worry too much. Sawamura’s hair was a mess, and his t-shirt was all wrinkled. His injured arm was wrapped and held in a sling close to his body. And as he lay on the couch, Suga had to resist the urge to just stare at him. Instead he sat in the armchair and tried to get some rest of his own.

He faded in and out of consciousness, only fully waking when he heard movement. Sawamura had gotten up and headed towards the bathroom. When he returned, he looked much better.

“What happened?” he asked, rubbing at his head while he sat on the couch.

“You got a little drunk,” Suga replied, standing to get him some water. “Iwaizumi brought you back.”

“Oh, right. It’s all a little...fuzzy.”

“Well, you’ve had a rough day.”

“You can say that again.” Sawamura took the water and downed it quickly. Suga sat next to him on the couch, examining for any signs of him passing out again. His face was still flushed, and Suga reached out a hand to check his temperature.

“You really shouldn’t have been drinking right out of the hospital,” Suga sighed. _He doesn’t appear to have a fever. That’s good._ He started to remove his hand, but Sawamura caught it as he did. Suga’s heart immediately started racing a mile a minute.

“Sugawara,” Sawamura started, his voice quiet so that Suga had to lean in to hear. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything. I’m sorry that you got caught up in this crap. I’m sorry that you got shot at. I’m just...sorry.”

“Don’t be. There’s nothing you could’ve done about it. You’re the one who got shot, silly,” Suga chastised lightly, squeezing the hand that was holding his. “So, don’t worry about it.”

Their eyes locked. And what happened next happened so fast that Suga would have to play it over and over again in his mind later. One moment they were staring, the next, Sawamura had leaned in and pressed his lips against Suga’s. Logic went out the window and instinct took over as Suga leaned into the kiss. Sawamura moved his good hand up to cup Suga’s cheek and Suga bunched his hands in Sawamura’s shirt, desperately wanting more. Something at the back of his mind screamed that this was wrong, but he wanted it to last just a little longer. He wanted nothing more than to live in this moment.

And then, just as quickly as it had began, it ended. Sawamura pulled back proceeded to immediately pass out. Leaving Suga to scream silently. _What the_ hell _just happened?_ Suga ran out of the room, looking for anywhere secluded. He found his refuge in a supply closet down the hall. Slamming the door closed behind him, he crouched down and cried. Cried because his life sucked. Cried because Sawamura probably wouldn’t remember. Cried because he always would.


	9. "I Get a Little Help From My Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already? I know, crazy! Haha, but I have been extremely productive this weekend and wanted to upload this chapter ASAP ^-^
> 
> Sorry for a bit of recap in the middle, but maybe some of you will find it helpful?  
> Also this chapter is 5k+ and it's looking like the next one may be even longer, what is life?
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and support, I love it every time I get one <3

 

Daichi woke up with the worst hangover he’s had in years. Pounding head, bouts of nausea, and a reminder as to why he normally avoided drinking. He looked around, surprised to find himself in the break room of the station. _When the hell did I come to work?_ Placed on the table next to him was a tall glass of water and some aspirin which he took with pleasure. Just as he sat up, Kuroo bounded into the room, a big grin on his face.

“Well, good morning, partner,” he cried, way louder than necessary. Daichi cringed at the noise, his head rebelling against it.

“Shhh,” he said, placing a finger over his lips. “Or I will literally cut your hair off in your sleep.”

“Ah, nothing like a good threat to really wake you up in the morning,” he laughed, waltzing towards the window and pulling open the blinds. The sunlight was harsh on Daichi’s tired and hungover eyes and he closed them quickly. He was going to kill Kuroo. “Now, I know you’re feeling _super_ like crap, but Bokuto and Akaashi are getting back today and Ukai wants us to brief them on our case so they can help out. Briefings in an hour, you think you can be a bit more coherent by then?”

Daichi nodded. “Only if you shut that window and promise not to yell anymore.”

Kuroo just continued to laugh—a hideous sound to behold, actually—and walked out of the room. Daichi laid back down, sighing. He hadn’t planned on drinking so much last night. But Iwaizumi had got him talking about Sugawara and next thing he knew he’d downed twenty beers and forgotten how to think. The entire night became a blur of lights and sounds, but nothing solid. He sincerely hoped he hadn’t done anything worth regretting. His phone buzzed and he quickly checked it.

_From Iwaizumi: Dude, you doing okay?_

_To Iwaizumi: Other than my killer hangover? Doing great._

_From Iwaizumi: Not surprising, I haven’t seen you drink that much since my going away party._

_To Iwaizumi: It was a dark day, okay? Then I got stuck with Kuroo as my partner, of course it was worth mourning with drinks._

_From Iwaizumi: I’m glad you think so highly of me. Also, pass along my thanks to Sugawara. I left you with him last night cause I had to take my drunk shitty partner home._

_To Iwaizumi: Wait, you abandoned me?_

_From Iwaizumi: With the love of your life, yes. Your welcome._

Daichi paused, a realization dawning on him. He had spent time with Sugawara last night and had no recollection of it. What had he done? Anything serious? He certainly hoped not. But it would also be extremely embarrassing to ask him what had happened. It made Daichi seem like an idiotic drunk. Which he may have been last night, but he most certainly wasn’t now. Just as he was running these thoughts through his head, someone peaked their head into the break room.

“Sawamura? Are you feeling any better?” Sugawara asked, smile on his face.

Daichi jumped at the sudden appearance, but regretted it when his head started pounding. “I’ve been better,” he laughed. “But I’ll get over it.”

“Well, let me know if you need any more aspirin. Generally, two is enough, but I can get another couple if that doesn’t seem to be working.”

“You set out the aspirin?”

“Yeah, figured you might feel like crap when you woke up.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.”

It was then that Daichi noticed something strange. Sugawara was still positioned by the door, not having taken any steps inside. _Is he afraid to come in?_ “You can sit down if you want,” Daichi said, motioning to the couch next to him. Sugawara chuckled then took the seat furthest from Daichi. Something was definitely up.

“Sugawara, are you alright? Did something happen?”

“Hm? Oh, no. I’m fine,” Sugawara replied, but even Daichi could tell he was lying. Daichi examined his face and noticed the red under his eyes. _Oh crap. Has he been crying?_

“Are you sure? You look like you’ve been…well, you don’t look too good.”

“I’m just tired,” he laughed, trying to brush it off. But Daichi wouldn’t let it go.

“Was it something that happened last night? I sincerely apologize if I said or did anything to offend you. Sadly, I was irresponsible and drank way more than I should’ve. My memories’ just a little fuzzy.” That got Sugawara’s attention.

“How fuzzy?”

“Um, well…I remember being at the bar. And then I remember waking up here. Everything in between is kind of…missing?” he offered, hoping he didn’t sound as lame as he felt. Sugawara was quiet, thinking.

“Well, if you don’t remember it, that’s fine. I’m sure you just did it because you were drunk and confused, so please don’t worry yourself over it. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Sugawara’s voice was stiff as he stood to leave. But Daichi didn’t want it to end like this, when there so clearly were things left unsaid. He’d even decided last night—thanks to Iwaizumi’s help and prompting—to not treat Sugawara like just any other person in a case. Because he wasn’t. He was special and now something was wrong and it was eating away at Daichi from the inside.

“Sugawara, wait,” he yelled, jumping up from the couch to grab Sugawara’s arm. Every inch of his body screamed at him that he’d just made a big mistake, but he tried to ignore it. And it didn’t take long for his mind to be completely distracted. Because Sugawara was crying. _Oh crap. I messed up._ “Sugawara, please tell me what’s wrong.”

They sat there for a moment in the break room. Sugawara crying, Daichi grabbing onto his arm to hold him in place, and a silence so thick you could practically feel it. And then the moment was gone. Sugawara just smiled, pulling his arm out of Daichi’s grip. “It really was nothing.” And he was gone. Daichi sunk back onto the couch, groaning audibly into the cushion. _It’s so obviously not nothing._

“Daichi,” Ukai called from the doorway, his voice curt. Obviously his patience was already gone for the day. “Briefing room. Ten minutes.”

“But I thought I had an hour,” he called back, only shifting his head slightly to be heard.

“Who the hell told you that? Now pull yourself together.”

Kuroo was dead the next time Daichi saw him.

\--

Daichi had thrown cold water on his face and taken another aspirin before the briefing in the hopes of being somewhat normal. He’d even changed into new clothes—the extra pair he always kept in his desk for emergencies—to make sure he seemed extra fresh. So even if his insides felt like crap, at least his outsides didn’t reflect it.

He walked into the briefing room to find a touching reunion happening. Kuroo and Bokuto were hugging, fake crying as they kept calling out “bro” to each other. Akaashi was standing nearby, a content look on his face. Daichi approached him with a smile and an outstretched hand. “Welcome back,” he said.

“Thanks,” Akaashi replied, shaking Daichi’s hand briefly. “It seems like we missed a lot. Chief wanted us back as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, things have gotten a little crazy.”

“Hm,” was Akaashi’s only response.

Once Bokuto and Kuroo had finally stopped hugging, Bokuto turned on Daichi and opened his arms to hug him as well. Luckily, Daichi was able to motion to his injured arm and deter Bokuto from any such embrace. Instead Bokuto decided punching Daichi in the—luckily uninjured—arm was an adequate greeting. “What’s up, dude?” Bokuto asked, his usual smile pasted on his face.

Bokuto Koutarou, to put it simply, was an energetic owl in a human’s body. His hair—white with dark streaks which he claimed were natural—was kept in an almost constant state of spikiness. He was about the same height as Kuroo, but with a thicker frame. But his most striking feature was his eyes. Gold and intent, like an owl’s. Whenever Daichi had the chance to work with Bokuto, it was always intriguing to watch the way his eyes lit up as he solved the case.

Akaashi Keiji, his husband— _whoa, weird to call him that—_ had a very different air about him. He was closer to Daichi in height, but a lot thinner. His toned frame matched well with his dark shaggy hair and tanned skin. With more hooded eyes, he tended toward a more reserved nature than Bokuto. However, Daichi knew he was capable of showing emotion when he wanted to. For example, he had a wicked grin whenever he put a criminal behind bars. Daichi was glad to never be on the receiving end.

“Sit down and shut up,” Ukai said, walking into the room and immediately falling into a chair at the head of the table.  They all quickly sat down, not wanting to deny the chief when he was in such a terrible mood. Daichi wondered what was going on, but also figured it’d be best if he just left it alone. “Now, this case is becoming increasingly more complicated. I’m not saying it’s Kuroo’s fault, but I’m also not not saying that.” Kuroo started to protest, but Ukai didn’t give him a chance. “Either way, not that Bokuto and Akaashi are back from their vacation, I want all hands on deck. Get this figured out. Daichi and Kuroo will get you up to date and then I better not see anyone slacking. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” everyone chimed back. Ukai exited the room, shutting the door only a little hard behind him. He was definitely not in a good mood today.

“For the record,” Kuroo started, “it is not my fault that the case ended up this way.”

“Sure it isn’t, Kuroo,” Daichi laughed, standing up and patting Kuroo sympathetically on the back. “Sure it isn’t.”

“Alright, give us the juicy details. What crazy situation are we talking about here?” Bokuto asked, practically on the edge of his seat.

“Well, we’ll start at the beginning,” Daichi began, walking towards the white board. He pulled a photo from his file and used a magnet to place it on the center of the board. “This is Akeno Shizuma, age thirty. No living relatives and almost no connections outside of work. He was murdered approximately three days ago based on the autopsy results.” He wrote out the name and the word “victim” on the board below the photo. “Takeda believes he was poisoned first, then shot three times in the back after he died.”

“Shot after he died?” Akaashi asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Yeah. He was also killed in his own apartment and there doesn’t appear to have been any forced entry. That leads us to believe that our victim may have known the murderer. It was also a very clean job, no prints or clues as to who may have done it.” Daichi put up a few photos on the board—beneath the victim—of the crime scene.

“So, if you believe he knew the killer, do you have a list of suspects?” It was always interesting to Daichi how during a briefing Akaashi became more talkative than Bokuto. An intense contrast to their normal, everyday behavior.

“Well, yes and no. As far as list of contacts go we’re limited to work colleagues, and then this man.” Daichi placed a photo of Sugawara on the board, writing the name underneath and drawing a connecting line to the victim. “This is Sugawara Koushi, and…”

“Daichi’s in love with him,” Kuroo cut in, a smirk on his face.

“Can we not do this in the middle of a briefing?” Daichi sighed, too hungover to deal with Kuroo’s harassments.

“Ooo, Daichi’s got a boyfriend,” Bokuto mocked, pitching his voice higher for effect. “You’re so gay.”

“Bro, you’re literally married to Akaashi,” Kuroo laughed.

“Oh, right.”

“Anyways,” Daichi insisted, wanting to steer the conversation back towards the homicide investigation. “Sugawara Koushi lived in the apartment below our victim. He has confirmed that they had contact, more than anyone else in the building could claim. Sugawara was also listed as Akeno’s emergency contact at his place of employment. So they obviously have a connection. Now before moving forward on the Sugawara side of things, let’s address Akeno’s job.”

Another picture was placed on the board—one of Ishimoto Inc.’s main office—and Daichi wrote the name underneath. “Ishimoto Inc. employed our victim. According to multiple sources, he had recently received a promotion at work. Kuroo you did more talking with their people than I did, anything to add?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, joining Daichi by the board. “According to their head of employee relations, Akeno wasn’t extremely talkative. Tended to keep his head down at work, but generally did his work well and quickly. He worked in their financial department, generally double checking records and sending statements to customers. His promotion moved him to a position supervising the books. It came with a high pay raise and higher security protocols.”

“Was he acting strange at all prior to the murder?” Akaashi prodded. “Were you able to talk to any employees that he’s worked with?”

“I haven’t been able to talk to too many employees, the security there is extremely tight, plus I don’t think that guy really liked me.” Daichi snorted at that. “So, I figure we can make that one of the areas we look further into.”

“Good plan,” Akaashi said, making a note in his memo pad. “Bokuto and I can continue that route, since it seems they already have an opinion of you. Maybe we can get more information.”

“Alright. Daichi, anything else to add?” Kuroo asked, turning the attention back to him.

“Yeah,” Daichi started again, pulling another picture from his file and attaching it to the board. It was a photo from the autopsy. “Takeda believes the poison was some strain of aconite, he’s working to identify the exact kind. As soon as he’s finished there I’d like to see if we can find where it came from. Are there providers in the area? Shippers from overseas? And if there are, can we get ahold of their sales records?” Akaashi noted that as well.

“Finally, we get to the most interesting part. Someone has been after Sugawara ever since the murder. The day we went to check out the crime scene he had someone shoot at him. Then that night at his apartment someone tried to shoot it out. Finally, at the safe house the night after, which is when I was injured.”

“You’re doing okay, right?” Bokuto asked, suddenly extremely concerned.

“Yeah, it’s just a scratch. Nothing I can’t deal with. I’m hoping to be out of the sling by next week.” Daichi smiled, appreciating the concern. Bokuto—while a wild child most of the time—was actually one of the most caring people Daichi knew. “I fought the man outside of the safe house, so I can give a brief description of him. I’d also most likely be able to identify him if I saw him. However, he used a phrase that I believe to be foreign. I meant to translate it, but got a bit…distracted. What with being shot at and all.”

“And getting way drunk last night,” Kuroo muttered, chuckling.

“Shut up, anyways, I figure Kuroo and I can start the search for him as well as find a new safe house for Sugawara. We’re hoping to find out exactly what the connection between the two is soon. Any questions?”

“When are you going to ask Sugawara out?” Kuroo asked.

“Did you do something to make Ukai mad?” Bokuto added.

“Do you know exactly why Takeda isn’t in the office today?” Akaashi asked, flipping through his notes.

“Kuroo, shut up. Bokuto, it may have something to do with Takeda being gone. And Akaashi, no. I don’t know, that’s something you’d need to ask him.” They all nodded as if satisfied by the answers. “Alright, if that’s all, let’s get to work. Let’s not give Ukai another reason to be pissed.”

Daichi quickly walked out of the room, leaving the pictures on the board for Bokuto and Akaashi to examine. He made a bee line for the break room, ignoring when Tanaka tried getting his attention. After draining a cup of coffee, he finally relaxed on the couch. He was exhausted and it was barely ten in the morning. “Sir?” Tanaka asked, hesitantly walking into the room. “Can I talk to you now?”

Daichi only felt a little bad about blowing him off earlier. But something about Tanaka’s demeanor—calm and not ready for a fight—set Daichi on edge. “Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s about Sugawara and the safe house.”

Daichi froze at the mention of Sugawara’s name. “What about him?”

“Well,” Tanaka sighed, flopping onto the arm chair. “we got the safe house all set up and ready to go, only to have him get a phone call from home. Now he’s wondering if there’s any way he could go home for the weekend and I don’t have the answer to that question but you were all in a meeting so I couldn’t ask you and now he’s pacing worried in the hall and I don’t know what to do.” Tanaka heaved a heavy breath, having gotten most of that paragraph out in one breath.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll go deal with it,” Daichi said, heading for the door. Tanaka called a quick “thanks” but Daichi was already gone. _What’s all this about going home?_ He hoped Sugawara would have an ampler explanation.

He found Sugawara right where Tanaka said he would be: pacing up and down the hallway. “Sugawara?” Daichi asked, causing Sugawara to jump.

“Oh, Detective. You scared me,” Sugawara gasped, clutching at his heart.

“You alright? You seem on edge?”

“Oh? Yeah, I’m a little shaken up. I just received a call from my home. Apparently my grandfather passed away and they’re having the funeral this weekend.”

“And you want to go?”

“What? Oh, well, kind of. I was pretty close to my grandpa, but I also understand that I’m in a risky situation, so I can’t just run off home like everything’s handy-dandy.” Daichi could see the worry on Sugawara’s face. This funeral was obviously important to him, but he was also right that they were in a poor situation to begin with. Daichi pondered for a moment before replying.

“Why don’t you go have a seat by my desk for now. I’ll talk to Chief and see if we can’t get something figured out.”

Sugawara smiled at him—a big, hopeful smile that made Daichi’s heart melt—before following him towards his desk. As soon as he was situated, Daichi approached Ukai’s office. He was not excited to have this conversation. Ukai had already been in a bad mood, so he doubted he’d be anxious to allow Sugawara time to go home. But Daichi took strength in the smile he’d received and knocked.

“Come in,” Ukai called. Daichi opened the door slowly, mentally preparing himself as he did. But he was surprised to see Ukai smiling when he entered. “Ah, Detective, what can I do for you?” Ukai motioned to the seat opposite him and Daichi took it.

“Sir, is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah, there was a slight misunderstanding this morning, but everything’s been cleared up.”

“Between you and Takeda?” Daichi knew he shouldn’t be prying, but even he was prone to curiosity on occasion.

Ukai paused at the question before sighing and saying, “Yeah, we had a big fight last night and we were only now able to resolve it over the phone. Luckily it wasn’t serious. But enough about me, what did you need?”

“Oh, well, it’s actually about Sugawara.”

“Sugawara…?”

“The person of interest in this homicide we’re investigating,” Daichi elaborated.

“Right, right. Your boyfriend, how could I forget?”

Daichi choked on air. “ _Boyfriend?_ Sir, I think you may have been mistaken.”

“Daichi, can I level with you?” Daichi was taken aback by the use of his name, but nodded none-the-less. “I run the gayest precinct in the country, there’s no question there. And because of that, I’ve become pretty good at spotting it when I see it. And you and that Sugawara? There’s definitely something going on between you. You’d have to be an eighty-year-old, conservative grandma to not.”

“But, sir…”

“Now, I’m not telling you how to live your life, that’s not my job. My job is to make sure you guys can catch killers. However, that doesn’t mean I can’t make comments on your personal life. You’d be cute together, just think about it.”

Daichi’s brain was fried. He’d just received love advice from his boss. _What is the world coming to?_

“But back to what you wanted to ask, what was it?”

The topic had become a lot more awkward now that his boss new he was interested in Sugawara, but he continued anyways. _I’ve already come this far._ “Well, you see, sir, Sugawara’s grandpa just passed away. The funeral’s this weekend and he really wants to attend. However, he understands that we’re in a rough situation and he won’t be able to just go home without any protection. So, I’m wondering if you think that’s a good idea.”

“What’s a good idea?”

“Sending Sugawara home with protection so he can attend the funeral.”

“Just for the weekend?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ukai thought for a moment. “Well, I don’t see anything wrong with that. However, I think you should be the one to go protect him. Being his boyfriend…”

“I’m not his boyfriend!”

“Whatever. I still think it’s right that you go with him. Alright?”

Daichi couldn’t believe this. He was getting set up by his _boss_ of all people. _Am I still dreaming?_ “For reals?”

“Yes, detective. ‘For reals’.”

“Okay,” Daichi said, standing in a slight daze. “Thank you, sir. I’ll set everything up and get you the details.”

“Appreciated.”

Daichi left Ukai’s office more confused than when he entered. It wasn’t until he was already sitting at his desk that he remembered Sugawara was waiting for him. “What did he say?” Sugawara asked, his worry evident in his voice.

“He said you can go,” Daichi replied, his mind still only half there.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but only if you take someone with you to protect you.”

“Right, of course. Makes sense. So, do you know who’ll be coming? I’d like to tell my family as quickly as possible.”

“That would be me.” Daichi wouldn’t make eye contact, he knew he was already blushing.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well…thank you.”

“No problem. Why don’t you call your family and then let me know the details?”

“Oh, okay.” Sugawara walked away, obviously just as shocked as Daichi. And when he was alone, Daichi had one thought on his mind: _I really need a drink._

\--

Daichi was in luck, for it wasn’t even twenty minutes later when Kuroo dragged him out of the precinct claiming they were going for drinks with Bokuto and Akaashi. Daichi wanted to complain—they _were_ in the middle of an investigation—however it was exactly what he wanted, so he didn’t fight it that much.

They had picked out a classier joint—probably Akaashi’s decision—so it wasn’t near as loud or crowded as the one he’d gone to the night before. He hoped that it would also prevent him from drinking more than he could handle. Bokuto and Akaashi had already claimed a table and when Kuroo and Daichi walked in, they had to stop for a moment just to appreciate the scene. The two recently married love birds were leaned in close, Akaashi laughing softly at something Bokuto was saying. “It’s like…grossly sweet,” Kuroo said, trying to sound disgusted but failing.

“Yeah, and you have a boyfriend. Imagine how it is for us single people,” Daichi added, shaking his head softly at the scene. “I almost don’t want to disturb them.”

“Yeah, almost…but I will.” Kuroo started walking over, calling out to their friends.

“Bro!” Kuroo yelled.

“Bro!” Bokuto called back.

“Dorks,” Daichi sighed, taking a seat opposite Akaashi, who only smiled in response. “And I swear if you say something cheesy like he’s your dork, I will punch you in the face.”

Akaashi chuckled at that. “Don’t worry, just because I got married doesn’t mean I became a total sap.”

After they all got drinks, they settled in, ready for a good catch up session. “First things, first,” Kuroo said, “how was the honeymoon?”

“Bro, it was amazing,” Bokuto started. “Have you ever been on a cruise? Did you know they have soft serve _whenever you want?_ Like, it’s just there!”

“No way.”

“No, bro, it really is! And there was a water slide _on the ship_ which was amazing. And the food was great, and the beach was fantastic, and dude…” He paused for dramatic effect. “We have _so_ much sex.”

“Nice.” Kuroo smirked, high-fiving Bokuto.

“Okay, enough. I don’t want any more details,” Daichi cut in, not interested in hearing more about his friends’ sex lives. “Akaashi, do you have anything to add to your husband’s eloquent description?”

Akaashi blushed slightly at Daichi’s use of the word “husband” before adding, “The performance’s we watched were also nice. And I have to agree that the beach was extremely relaxing.”

“And the sex?” Kuroo asked, having no boundaries as usual.

“Kuroo, you know I’m not one to indulge in your teasing. However…there _was_ a lot of it.”

“Akaashi!” Daichi yelled, fake blocking his ears. “Come on, have some dignity.”

“Ignore him, he’s just jealous cause he’s not getting any,” Kuroo mocked.

“Dude, shut up,” Daichi retaliated, punching Kuroo in the arm.

“Ow!” Kuroo moaned, making the scene way more dramatic than necessary. “If you weren’t injured, I’d totally clock you one for that.”

“Well, I am, so ha!”

“Man, I’ve missed you guys,” Bokuto laughed, downing his beer.

“Bro!” Kuroo called, wiping away a fake tear. “You know I’ve missed you, too.”

“You know, I really hoped this whole ‘bro’ charade would stop once Bokuto got married. But I can see that I was wrong,” Daichi sighed.

“Of course not! We’re bros for life. Blood brothers, my friend!”

“Cheers to that!” Bokuto called, clinking glasses with Kuroo only to then realize his glass was empty. “Well, I’m off to get another beer.”

“I’ll come with you,” Kuroo laughed, joining his friend. That left Daichi and Akaashi alone in peace for a moment.

“May I ask you something?” Akaashi asked, his voice turned serious.

“Sure. What do you want to know?”

“Are you going to be okay during this investigation?”

“Wait…what?” Daichi felt like that came out of left field.

“I just want to make sure that you’ll be able to stay focused during this case. Mixing work and personal life just gets messy. Trust me, I’ve been there. And before Koutarou and I got married, our lives were complicated. However, it was worth it for us in the end.”

“Sure, but isn’t that a little different than my situation?”

Akaashi sighed. “Look, I guess what I’m trying to say is make sure it’s worth it. Do whatever you need to do, but make sure you won’t look back on this time and regret it. Alright?”

“Yeah, alright.” Daichi thought for a moment on those words. They rang true with what Iwaizumi had told him the night before. “Thanks, man.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just hope things go well for you.”

Sometimes Daichi forgot how nice of a person Akaashi was. “Daichi! Tell us about your boyfriend!” Bokuto yelled, falling back into his seat with another beer. And sometimes he forgot how obnoxious Bokuto could be.

“How many times do I have to tell you, he’s not my boyfriend. Can we talk about something else instead?” Daichi insisted, even though he knew his pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Have you two kissed yet?”

“No!” Daichi yelled, louder than he should’ve, red coloring his cheeks instantly. “I haven’t even told him how I feel. And no, that is not permission to tell him for me.”

“Lame,” Kuroo and Bokuto chorused back.

“I want to wait until this whole case is solved, then I’ll deal with the romantic aspects of my life. Alright?”

“But that’s boring. What’s the point in saving his life if you don’t get to bang him?” Kuroo asked.

“Kuroo, we’re cops. We literally save lives every day. Cause it’s our job. Please tell me you don’t bang every person we save,” Daichi retorted, keeping a straight face the entire time.

“Well, no. But I have a boyfriend!”

“Shut up, your advice isn’t helpful.”

“Rude.”

“Well, has _anything_ happened?” Bokuto asked, convinced there was more to the story.

“No! I mean…well…” A few scenes in particular flashed through Daichi’s mind: hugging in the break room, flirting over tea, all of Sugawara’s countless blushes. The other three occupants of the table stared him down. “There’s nothing to tell!”

“Okay, that is so clearly a lie.”

“Whatever, no it’s not.”

“It is. Just tell us the truth,” Akaashi commented.

“Akaashi! I thought you were on my side,” Daichi said, surprised that Akaashi was interested.

“I’m on no one’s side. But even I get curious when you so blatantly lie like that.”

“Fine, there’ve been a couple of times when I thought that maybe, _maybe_ there was a mutual attraction. However, he’s also been through a lot, so it’s impossible to tell.”

“Like what?”

“Well, like…this one time when I was at his place…”

“Why were you at his place?” Bokuto demanded.

“To _protect_ him.”

“Fine, carry on.”

“And he made tea and we talked and it felt really flirtatious. However, maybe he’s just friendly?”

“Hmm, that’s a tough one,” Kuroo said, stroking his chin jokingly. “Since Daichi does have the romantic sense of a rock, I doubt he’d be able to tell if something was actually flirting even if it bit him in the butt.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I’m just saying, it’s impossible to go based on your judgement.”

“Well, then what am I supposed to do?”

“When are you seeing him next?” Akaashi asked.

“Probably later tonight, I have a watch shift. And then tomorrow we’re…” _Crap._ Daichi only then remembered that he was supposed to go on a trip to Sugawara’s home for the weekend. “We’re going to his home for the weekend for his grandpa’s funeral.”

“You’re what?!” All three exclaimed, Bokuto almost knocking over the drinks in the process.

“Yeah.”

“This is perfect!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Why?”

“Because it’ll be the perfect chance to gain boyfriend points, that’s why.”

“Boyfriend points?”

“Well, potential boyfriend points for now, since you’re not actually dating. But it’s a funeral, that means it’ll be really sad and stuff. You’ll be there to comfort him, which totally wins favor romantically.”

“Does it?”

“It does,” Akaashi confirmed.

“His grandpa died! I’m not going to use this as an opportunity to get in his good favor. I’m not heartless.”

“Fine, be a good hearted single person the rest of your life. Who needs love when you have integrity?” Kuroo joked, only half serious.

“You guys are jerks; you know that?”

“Psh, you love us.”

“Sadly, yes. Man, I need a boyfriend.”

They all laughed at that, before changing the subject once again. Daichi was glad to have the change in topic, but he couldn’t help his mind from wandering back to Sugawara. Starting tomorrow, he’d be spending the weekend with him. Curious as to what the weekend would bring, he almost missed it when his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Detective Sawamura?” Sugawara asked from the other end.

“Yes, is something wrong?”

“Oh, no. I’m just calling to talk to you about tomorrow.”

“Is that your boyfriend?” Bokuto called loudly, already extremely drunk.

“Shut up!” Daichi yelled, hurrying out of the bar for some privacy.

“Sorry?” Sugawara sounded confused.

“No, not you, sorry. Just my friends being idiots.”

“Oh,” Sugawara laughed. “Okay. Well, my family’s home is about a six-hour drive from here. I was thinking of leaving tomorrow morning around eight. Will that be alright with you? And then staying for three days, two nights?”

“Sounds great. Where are you right now? At the station?”

“Yeah, Lev is keeping me company.”

“Well, I’ll be heading back soon. Do you need anything else? Want me to pick anything up on the way back?”

“No, thank you. Oh, and one more thing.”

“What is it?”

\--

Daichi walked back into the bar to rejoin his friends. “Dude, you look like you saw a ghost,” Kuroo commented, nursing his umpteenth beer. He had the alcohol tolerance of an elephant. Daichi hadn’t seen him drunk once in his life.

“I just…got off the phone with Sugawara,” he said slowly. His mind was still processing.

“And? Did he say something?”

“It’s about the trip. He said he didn’t want to freak out his family, so he didn’t want to tell them I was a cop there to protect him.”

“Makes sense. I don’t see why that would freak you out so much.”

“I’m not finished. He said that in order to explain my presence, he’d told his family he was bringing home his boyfriend.”

It took about three seconds for the implications to dawn on his friends and then they all busted up laughing. “Dude,” Kuroo heaved through laughing. “You’re screwed!”

Daichi planted his head on the table. _Soooo screwed._


	10. Have a Nice Trip, See You Next Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? And it's actually longer than the last one? What is happening!?  
> Though, tbh, not sure how I feel about this chapter ¯\\_(⌣̯̀⌣́)_/¯  
> Also, if you ever want to feel reaaallly confident about yourself, talk to Kuroo and Bokuto. Daichi is so forward in this chapter, but that's also partially due to "Suga Vision" which makes the bumbling Daichi seem just a little cooler than he actually is (´∀｀)♡
> 
> And again, thanks so much for all the love, you guys are the best <3

Suga sat at the precinct waiting for Sawamura’s return, trying not to hype himself up. He’d made the suggestion of saying Sawamura was his boyfriend on the fly, it being the first thing that came into his mind. Only after he’d hung up—Sawamura having only replied with a small “oh, okay”—did he realize exactly what that implied. He’d just asked Sawamura Daichi, hot detective, to be his fake boyfriend at his grandpa’s funeral. _How did I get into this mess?_

“Sugawara, are you doing okay?” Lev asked, handing him a cup of tea.

“Yes, thanks,” he replied, happily accepting the drink. “Do you know when Detective Sawamura will be back by any chance?”

“Hm, last time I talked to him he said he was on his way. Shouldn’t be too long now. Why? Did you need something from him?”

“What? Oh, no! I was just curious,” he lied, hoping it was convincing.

“Alright, I’ll be sure to send him your way when he gets back,” Lev laughed, leaving him to himself. Which was a terrible idea, because Suga wasn’t really liking himself right now. How was he supposed to explain himself to Sawamura? Maybe if he said he was kidding? Or that it wouldn’t be necessary to lie after all? _Or maybe I should just ride this out and hope nothing goes horribly wrong?_

Suga saw Sawamura before Sawamura saw him. And the instant he did, he froze. He had no idea what to do. Luckily, he didn’t need to do anything. Sawamura quickly approached him, a determined look on his face. “Sugawara?”

“Yes?”

“Before we leave tomorrow I think we need to clear up a few things.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Suga knew what was coming. Sawamura was probably going to say there was no way he could pretend to be Suga’s boyfriend, which Suga would totally understand.

“I’m thinking we need to come up with a believable backstory.” _Or not._

“Wait, what? A backstory for what?”

“Us dating. I imagine if you introduce me to your family as your boyfriend then they may ask follow-up questions. All detectives know that when going undercover you have to have a complete backstory to make the rouse believable. Make sense?”

“I guess; I just was caught off guard. Are you really okay with this?” Suga didn’t want Sawamura to feel pressured.

“Yeah, I’m totally for it. I’ll just treat it as an undercover job. This won’t be my first time pretending to date someone for a case.”

Suga cringed at that, not liking the image of Sawamura with someone else, but continued none-the-less, “Okay. Well, as long as you’re alright with it.”

“So, anyways, back to the backstory.” Sawamura actually seemed quite excited about it, which Suga found extremely adorable. “Kuroo and the others helped me come up with some basic questions they may ask us. First, how did we meet?”

“Oh, let’s see…can’t we just tell the truth? That I came in to pay a parking ticket and ran into you?”

“Good idea, the more truth there is to the story the better.”

“Cool, let’s go with that then. What else will they ask?” Suga asked, finding himself getting swept up in the excitement as well.

“Next is: what was our first date?”

“Ooo, I know! We got tea, and talked. It was very simple, but very sweet. You paid even though I was the one who asked you out,” Suga laughed.

“Hey! Who says you asked?”

“I did,” Suga smirked. “Because I fell in love with your thighs at first sight and knew I needed to date you.”

“My thighs, huh?” Daichi joked. “Who knew my legs could attract angels.”

“Angels? Ha, if only. I’ve got much too wicked a mind to be an angel.”

“Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind,” Daichi laughed. There was a moment of silence, each of them knowing what they said was true, but neither willing to admit it. It was a thinly veiled illusion that they didn’t want to break.

“Anyways,” Suga coughed, “what else might they ask?”

“Right. Um, they may also ask if we’ve kissed.” Suga turned beet red, the image of the night before flashing into his mind. Sawamura apparently noticed this, immediately asking, “What’s the matter?”

“Um, nothing,” Suga lied, trying to hide his face with his hands.

“It’s obviously nothing. What are you hiding?”

“I’d really rather not talk about it.”

“It’s going to keep bugging me, which means I’m going to keep bugging you. Plus, we’re fake dating now. That means no secrets.”

Suga knew that reasoning was stupid, but he also knew that he couldn’t keep this a secret forever. “Okay, fine. I will tell you. However, please stay calm.”

“Alright fine. Tell me.”

“Now, remember this morning when you asked if something happened last night while you were drunk?”

“Oh no.”

“It was in the break room. We were talking and then you…kissed me,” he mumbled the last part, his face turning an impossibly deeper shade of red.

“I _what?_ ” Sawamura choked, his face—in contrast—draining completely of color.

“You kissed me.”

Silence. Neither of them dared to speak. It was obvious that both of them were extremely embarrassed. But there was also a whole lot of unresolved tension in the air that needed to be voiced. Not to mention the fact that they were about to pretend to be boyfriends for the weekend. Probably wasn’t a great idea to go in awkward. “I…am so sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize! You were drunk and obviously not in your right mind. It was just coincidence that I was there…”

“No, it wasn’t, I just…”

“What?”

Sawamura sighed, resting his head in his hands. “Can we just…forget it?”

Suga thought for a moment. He knew that the kiss was something he’d never forget, however he also wanted things to return to the way they were before it happened. “Of course. So, should I tell my family we haven’t?”

“No, that’d be weird. We have, but can we not say that it was because I was drunk?”

Suga smiled at that. “Of course. That would be much too boring, anyways. I imagine something a little more dramatic. Like you got injured at work and I was so worried about you that when I saw you I started crying. Don’t worry, my family already knows that I’m a crier.” Sawamura chuckled at that. “And then you took me in your arms and kissed me gently and it was beautiful and romantic and fit for a romance novel.”

“I certainly hope you don’t expect me to remember all that.”

It was Suga’s turn to laugh now. “No, don’t worry. I’ll probably do most of the talking anyways. Just remember the basics.”

“Now there’s something I’m good at.”

“Anything else we need to cover?”

“Just one more: how long have we been dating?”

“Hmm, I’d imagine it’d have to be a while if I’m bringing you home.”

“How long? Three months?”

“Yeah, that should be fine. That way it won’t be weird if we don’t know everything about each other.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll have six hours of driving to learn more than enough,” Sawamura joked, but it made Suga’s heart skip a beat. Six hours alone in a car with Sawamura. This weekend was going to be the death of him. “But for now we should probably get some sleep. Will you be okay if I run home and pack before coming back?”

“Not at all, in fact, there is one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Is there any way I can access my things? I’m running a little short on clothing.”

“Oh, of course. Could you make a list? And then I’ll have Lev run over and get them for you. I really don’t think it’s smart for you to leave the precinct quite yet.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Sawamura handed him a pen and pad of paper from his desk before smiling.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Suga smiled back. Then Sawamura was gone. Suga tried focusing on his list, hoping above all else that everything would go smoothly.

\--

Suga woke up quickly to his alarm, having barely gotten any sleep. The anticipation for the weekend was driving him up a wall. He _really_ needed to calm down. “Sugawara?” Sawamura asked from the doorway to the breakroom—a room which had practically become Suga’s home over the past week. Sawamura looked freshly showered and rested, wearing a button-up with the sleeves rolled up and some slacks. His arm was also out of the sling now, making Suga feel better.

“Yeah?” Suga said, subconsciously smoothing his hair.

“About driving, were you planning on taking your car?”

“I was.”

“Would you mind if I drove? I enjoy driving and I worry about the people trying to find you following us.”

“Are you sure? I feel bad putting all those miles on your car.”

“Not at all, this car barely sees the road anyways, so it’ll be nice to put a few more miles on it. Plus, it’ll be safer.”

“Okay, if you insist. I’m just going to change and then I’ll be good to go.”

“I’ll be at my desk, just come get me when you’re ready.”

Suga changed quickly before grabbing his suitcase—the one Lev had been kind enough to retrieve from his apartment, along with more clothes—and heading to Sawamura’s desk. “Detective?” Suga called to get his attention. He’d been absorbed in the files on his desk.

“Ah,” he said, looking up. “You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Sawamura packed the files into a briefcase, grabbing it and a duffel bag before leading the way to the precinct’s garage. Suga looked around, expecting the same car they’d driven the other day, but he was surprised when Sawamura unlocked an extremely nice black car.

“Is this yours?” Suga exclaimed while Sawamura popped the trunk.

“Yeah,” he laughed, stealing Suga’s suitcase and placing it inside. “It’s a 2015 Corvette z06. My pride and joy.”

“Do you mind if I look under the hood?” Suga couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice.

“Not at all,” Sawamura said, popping the hood for him to see. Suga spent about five minutes just examining the interior of the car. It was just as amazing as he imagined. He’d never been able to see one in person before and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. “Do you like cars?”

“Oh, well,” Suga stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “My grandpa taught me all about cars when I was in high school. He thought it would keep me off the street and also he wanted me to help around his shop.”

“Shop?”

“He was a mechanic, worked in town. Everyone loved him,” Suga said, his voice turning nostalgic. “I’m curious as to who’s going to inherit the shop now that he’s…gone.”

“Well, you’re welcome to look at my car anytime,” Sawamura said. It took him a moment to realize that could be taken as an innuendo and then his face turned red. “I didn’t mean anything by that. I just…” He covered his face. “Let’s just…get in the car.”

Suga decided not to bug him about it, simply getting into the passenger seat of the car. The inside was just as nice as he expected and he allowed himself a moment to just enjoy it. Sawamura got into the driver’s side and started the car. The engine roared to life and Suga smiled in spite of himself. _Best. Day. Ever._ “You ready?”

“Oh yeah.”

Sawamura ripped out of the parking lot—way faster than was legal—and Suga laughed as they zoomed down the road. They slowed down once they reached traffic, but it was long enough that Suga was already having the time of his life. “Can we take your car everywhere?” he laughed.

Sawamura laughed along. “Sure.”

They stayed quiet after that, just enjoying the sound of the engine, until they reached the freeway. Then, Sawamura said, “So, I thought of something else about us being fake boyfriends.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I think it’d be weird if you kept calling me Sawamura. I feel like if we were dating you’d call me by my actual name.” Sawamura was purposely keeping his eyes glued to the road.

Suga didn’t know how to respond. The idea of calling Sawamura by his first name was terrifying. Not because it would be hard, but because it would make the whole thing too real. “Are you sure? Maybe my family will just think I call you your last name as a term of endearment.”

“That seems weird. Just call me Daichi. All my friends do, so it would be weird if you didn’t. Unless you’d rather just call me honey or dear,” he joked, but Suga wasn’t laughing. “I can keep calling you Sugawara if you’d like? But I’m really totally fine with you calling me Daichi.”

“Fine,” Suga said, talking fast. “But if I call you Dai…that, you have to call me Suga. It’s what my family calls me anyways.”

“Oh. Okay, Suga it is then.” Suga blushed when his nickname was used. Suddenly the car felt a lot hotter. Sawamu…Daichi still hadn’t looked away from the road. “Do you want to listen to some music?”

“Yes, please.” Anything to keep them from talking. Suga wasn’t sure what would come out of his mouth at this point.

“I’m not picky about my music, so you can choose,” Daichi said, handing him the aux cord. “Do you have music on your phone? Or do you need to use mine?”

“I’m good, I have a playlist.” Suga wasn’t sure if Daichi knew what he was getting himself into. Suga was known for his cheesy taste in music. His playlist—at least the one he chose to play in the car—consisted mostly of Disney, Broadway, and Phil Collins. Suga was also known to sing along to said songs. And even though he was slightly embarrassed to sing in front of Daichi, he also wasn’t about to miss out on the chance to sing “Under the Sea” at full volume. He started the first song— “In the Heights” from the Broadway musical—and heard Daichi chuckle.

“Really? Rap?”

“It’s not just any rap,” Suga corrected. “It’s Lin Manuel Miranda, also known as a lyrical genius.”

“If you say so.”

Suga started wrapping along and he could tell that Daichi was holding back a laugh. But it didn’t stop him. They spent the next couple hours just listening and singing along—even Daichi sang along on some songs, though quietly. Suga found the singing extremely attractive, even if he was a little tone deaf.

When they finally stopped for gas, Suga needed a drink. He started heading inside, asking Daichi if he wanted anything. “Just water,” he called back. However, when Suga returned, it was with more than just water. “What’s this?” Daichi asked, taking the cup from him.

“Hot chocolate. I also got you a water bottle.”  Suga held up the plastic bag he held. “This gas station claims they have the best hot chocolate in the country. So, obviously I needed to verify. Figured you could give a second opinion.”

Daichi laughed, taking a sip of the warm beverage. “Best in the country? Really?”

Suga sipped at his own. “Hmm, it is kind of a letdown, isn’t it? I think you should go arrest them for false advertising.”

“I don’t think I have the jurisdiction to do that,” Daichi laughed.

“Oh, come on,” Suga groaned. “What’s the point in being a cop if you can’t abuse your power?”

“That’s what they told me in school, but here I was, insisting on being an honest cop,” Daichi joked.

“How ever did you graduate?”

“Bribed them.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” They both laughed, then Daichi downed his hot chocolate and chucked the cup in the garbage.

“Alright, let’s get back on the road.”

Suga nodded, drinking his hot chocolate as quickly as he could before just tossing the rest and climbing back in the car. He yawned, his lack of sleep finally catching up with him. “Will you be alright if I take a nap?” Suga asked, already shifting in his seat.

“Of course. Get some sleep,” Daichi assured him. Suga settled in and fell asleep to the sound of a beautiful engine.

\--

When Suga woke up, he was only a little disoriented. The sun was higher in the sky, and he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Soft jazz was playing over the stereo and Daichi was humming along. He hadn’t noticed Suga was awake yet, so Suga took the chance to stare. Daichi’s profile was just as pleasing to the eye as the front of his face. He had very chiseled features and eyelashes that laid nicely across his cheeks when he blinked.

“See something you like?” Daichi said, a smirk forming on his face. Suga jumped. He was sure that Daichi hadn’t noticed him.

“Oh, no, sorry, I just…”

“I’m messing with you,” Daichi laughed. “We’re about an hour away now.”

_Wow, I slept a lot._ “Okay, sounds good. Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I may take a nap when we get to the hotel though.”

“Okay.”

Daichi turned up the jazz now that Suga was awake and continued humming. “You a fan of jazz?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I was raised on it and for some reason I just keep going back to it.”

“You seem like a jazz kind of guy.”

“Do I?”

“Yup, I can just imagine you at a jazz bar, sipping a beer as you solve the latest case.”

“That makes me seem like a detective from the 1940’s.”

“Yeah, and those guys were super-hot, so take it as a compliment.”

“Really? Are you saying I’m hot?” Daichi was teasing him now, but it didn’t prevent Suga’s face from turning red.

“No, I just…” Daichi started laughing, and Suga realized how much he loved the sound of it. It was deep and hearty and felt like Daichi was putting his whole soul into the laugh. It made Suga happy.

“I never pegged you for a fan of the 40’s.”

“Well, I blame Oikawa. He got me hooked on movies about the 40’s in college and I fell in love with the vibe.”

“Oikawa, huh? How long have you known him?”

“For a while. We played volleyball together in high school and then roomed together at college. And then we’ve kept in contact ever since graduation.”

“Really? You played volleyball?” Daichi said, excitement showing in his voice.

“Only in high school, I wasn’t good enough to continue in college. Unlike Oikawa, he played for a while and almost went pro.”

“Wow, I had no idea.”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Similar situation, played in high school. Didn’t play in college though.”

“What position were you?”

“Middle blocker. You?”

“Setter.”

“Nice. We should play sometime. The precinct has a team, not that we get to play much what with solving murders and all. But we enjoy it when we do.”

“Sounds fun, I’d love to play again.”

“It’s a date.” A pause. “I mean, a plan.”

Silence. The flow of the conversation completely broken by that one line. A new song started, one that Suga actually recognized. It was “But Not for Me” by Chet Baker. A classic that even he had heard. As Daichi started humming, Suga found himself singing along. Daichi gave him a side eye. “You know this song?”

“It’s a classic. Everyone knows this song.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Suga just shrugged and went back to singing, Daichi soon joining in. After the song ended, Daichi turned the radio down. “So, we’re getting close. Is there anything I should know before we get there? What about your family? Any special things to note?”

“Well, maybe a few things.” Suga thought about what to reveal to Daichi. His case was a special one, and he didn’t feel like revealing everything right away. “Let’s see…First, know that my mom is a hugger. She will hug you, you just have to accept it.”

“Good to know,” Daichi laughed.

“Next, I have two siblings. One is twenty-five, the other is eighteen.”

“Wait, how old are you?”

“Rude, don’t you know that you aren’t supposed to ask a man’s age?”

“We’re supposed to be dating.”

“Fine. Twenty-eight.”

“Wow, so old.”

“Shut up. How old are you then?”

“Twenty-nine,” Daichi said, trying hard not to smile when Suga punched him in the arm.

“You have no room to judge.”

“Alright, alright. So, two siblings?”

Suga glared at him for a second more before saying, “Yeah. The older one, Angela, is married with a kid and the younger one, Colin, just graduated. They’re both planning on being there for the funeral, according to my mom.”

“How old is the kid?”

“Three.”

“Cute.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty much the cutest child on this planet.”

Daichi laughed at that. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“And finally, whatever you do, don’t bring up the Christmas of 2010.”

“Why?”

“It’s better if you don’t know.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it then. And that’s all I need to know?”

“That’s all the important stuff anyways.”

“Oh, so…” Daichi started, but paused. He seemed uncomfortable with what he was about to say next. “Are your parents cool with the whole ‘liking guys’ thing?” _Ah, that’s what he’s been wondering._

“Yeah, they’re totally fine with it. My family is pretty accepting, so when I came out in college they were totally chill about it.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“What about you?” Suga asked. Daichi didn’t answer right away and Suga quickly amended, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Kuroo teased me for a while, but it was all in good fun.”

“And your family?” Suga knew he’d hit a landmine by the look on Daichi’s face.

“I don’t know how they would’ve reacted. There was no one left to come out to by the time I figured it out.”

“Oh.”

Daichi coughed. “So, anyways, it’s nice to know that your family won’t be weirded out over you having a boyfriend come home.”

“Yeah.” Silence once again. Suga was having a hard time keeping up with the constant change in moods. They drove the rest of the way just listening to the soft sounds of jazz over the speakers.

\--

When they arrived at Suga’s house, Daichi let out a small gasp. “What?” Suga asked, unsure as to what caused the reaction.

“Your house. It looks exactly like one you’d see in a movie or a magazine,” he replied, amazement in his voice. He wasn’t wrong either. Suga’s family home was nice, with a white picket fence around the yard and a deck that wrapped around the front. The gabled roof and four paned windows, along with the one big tree, made his house picture perfect.

“Ah, yeah. We hear that a lot.”

Daichi continued to be amazed as he parked his car in front. They had barely exited the vehicle when the front door flew open and a very excited couple came running towards them. It was Suga’s Mother and Father. Suga bent down and hugged his mom. She was a shorter woman, with dark graying hair that she liked to keep in a ponytail and the kind of eyes that tell you exactly what she’s thinking. In her mom jeans and polo, she fit the image of the house just right.

His dad was no exception either. He was taller, with a full set of grayed hair and thin glasses that perched on the end of his nose. He wore classic blue jeans and a white button up and a smile that made the whole scene just a little bit happier. However, the only one who didn’t fit the perfect house and parents was Suga. While his parents were clearly Caucasian, Suga was clearly of Japanese descent. Suga looked to see if Daichi had noticed, but he either hadn’t, or had decided to simply not comment on it yet.

“Who’s this?” Suga’s mother—Susan—asked.

“Oh, right. Mom, Dad, this is Sawamura Daichi, my boyfriend,” Suga said, grabbing Daichi’s hand as if to prove his point. He hoped his embarrassment at his actions didn’t show on his face.

“How lovely! So good to meet you Daichi,” Susan beamed, pulling him into a hug. Suga just laughed, he had warned Daichi. “You can just call me Susan. And this is my husband, Robert.”

Daichi shook Robert’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said, a small smile on his face.

“Likewise,” Robert said, returning the smile.

“Why don’t we all head inside? I know your siblings will be thrilled to see you,” Susan said, already heading towards the door. The rest of the group followed her, entering the house to an eruption of noise. A small girl ran through the hallways squealing as a dog chased her. “Colin! Angela! Come greet your brother!”

From the other room came Suga’s brother and sister. Colin hadn’t changed much since Suga had last seen him, except for growing even taller. He was just about six foot now, with blonde hair and blue eyes and a football players frame. Angela also hadn’t changed much. She’d cut her hair, her brown locks now ending just above her shoulders. Her husband—Mark—had joined her at the front door. Mark had grown up in the same neighborhood and fit into the family dynamic well.

“Suga!” Angela called, hugging him tightly. “So good to see you again.”

“You, too,” Suga said, genuinely meaning it. It had been too long since he’d seen his family. Mark shook his hand and then Colin whacked him on the back hard enough to make Suga grunt in pain. “Thanks, Colin.”

“Anytime, bro.”

“Who’s this?” Angela asked, a mirror of her mother.

“Oh,” Susan jumped in before Suga could. “This is Suga’s boyfriend, Daichi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Angela, Colin, and Mark all took turns shaking his hand. Daichi—in his traditional kind fashion—smiled at each of them in turn. Suga was glad Daichi wasn’t freaking out. He was worried his family may be too much for him, especially after hearing that Daichi’s parents had passed away.

“Let’s move to the living room and catch up,” Susan suggested.

“Mom, we just drove six hours and we’re tired. I think we’re going to head to the hotel and take a nap,” Suga countered, hoping to spare Daichi from small talk.

“Hotel? Oh no, you can’t! You must stay here at the house. I even made up your room and everything.” Suga had a hard time saying no to his mom, but he knew staying at the house could be dangerous—in more ways than one.

“But we already made reservations, and I think Daichi would be more comfortable at a hotel.”

“Nonsense! You’re family and family stays at home. Right, Daichi?”

Daichi froze, unsure of what to say. Suga couldn’t blame him. “Um, well, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Suga grabbed Daichi’s arm trying to silently communicate. _Are you kidding me right now?_ Daichi just shrugged.

“Excellent! Why don’t you go get your bags and we’ll get you all set up?”

Suga practically dragged Daichi out of the house and to the car. As soon as they were out of earshot, he snapped, “Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?”

“I know, but,” Daichi started, popping his trunk as he did so. “Your mom seems really nice and I couldn’t just say no. Plus, at this rate I can protect your family and you at the same time. If they followed you here, then it’s possible they may attack your family as well. I think it’s the safest option.”

Suga thought about it for a moment. It _did_ make sense, but it didn’t make him any less nervous. Him and Daichi weren’t actually dating, after all. And it seemed all too possible that his family might find out if they spent too much time with them. “Look,” Daichi sighed, grabbing Suga’s forearm so that he’d look at him. “It’s just for the weekend. Then we can head back to the city and things can return to normal. Alright?”

Suga let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Alright.”

“Good. Now, help me with these bags.”

They returned the house, luggage in hand, and Suga’s mom led them up the stairs to Suga’s old bedroom. It was a decent sized room, with a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a desk. Not much was left in the old room, just a few random books on the desk and a broken watch on the dresser. “I’m sure you’re tired, so we’ll let you nap. Dinner’s in two hours, alright?” Susan said, just as happy—if not happier—than she’d been when they first arrived. Suga was surprised his family was holding up so well, what with a funeral happening tomorrow.

“Sounds good. Thank you, Susan,” Daichi said, placing his bags on the desk. Then Suga’s mother was gone and they could breath. “Your mom is extremely kind.”

“Yeah,” Suga agreed, taking a seat on the bed. “She is.”

“Do you have some extra pillows and blankets, so I can set up a temp bed on the floor?”

“Wait, what?” Suga was confused, but then realized the problem. There was only a single bed in the room. “I do, but…”

“But what?”

“Nothing. Sorry, I’ll go get them.” Suga hurried into the hallway, leaning against the closed door behind him. Some small part of his mind had assumed Daichi and him would share the bed, but the logical side of him said that made no sense. And it didn’t. _Of course he wants to sleep on the floor. Don’t be ridiculous._ After a few more breaths, Suga returned and Daichi set up his temp bed at the foot of Suga’s bed.

“Okay, well, why don’t you get some sleep. I have some things I need to go over for work.” Daichi had already unloaded his laptop and work files onto the desk. He looked ready to work for a while.

“Are you sure? I mean, I got to sleep on the drive here at least. But you were driving the entire time.”

“It’s fine, I’ve gone longer without sleep.”

“Okay, but don’t tire yourself out. I’m pretty sure my family’s going to grill you at dinner, so you might need your rest,” Suga joked. Or, half-joked. His family probably would be asking lots of questions over dinner.

“Good to know,” Daichi laughed. “But I think I’ll be okay. You should still get some sleep though. I’ll wake you at six.”

“Okay.” Suga ditched his shoes and climbed into his bed. But just knowing that Daichi was a few feet away from him _in his bedroom_ , made sleep tough. And when Daichi shook his shoulder at six, Suga hadn’t slept a wink.

\--

Daichi had been right, Suga’s family asked almost all of the same questions he’d said they would. Luckily they were able to give their rehearsed answers and pass themselves off as truly dating. After that, the questions turned towards Daichi’s line of work. “A detective, huh?” Mark asked. “Like, full on solving murders and everything?”

“Yeah,” Daichi replied. “My partner and I specialize in homicide cases.”

“That’s incredible. And so brave,” Susan commented.

“Aren’t you nervous?” Angela asked, aiming her question more at Suga. “Dating a man who puts his life on the line every day at work?”

Suga froze. The amount of hours he’d spent this past week thinking about that exact thing was insane. Especially on the night that Daichi had been shot. His family—and even Daichi—stared at him expectantly. “Well, it’s certainly not easy. But,” he paused, shifting his gaze to lock eyes with Daichi. “I know just how strong he is, and I know that everything he does, he does for the good of someone else. So, even though it’s terrifying to think he may one day be injured, or even worse, I know it’d be selfish for me to ask him not to do what he loves.”

It took a moment for anyone to say anything, but eventually Lily—Suga’s niece—threw a piece of carrot into the middle of the table and the moment was broken. “Lily,” Angela chastised. “No throwing food.”

Everyone returned to eating, except Suga and Daichi, who stayed still just a moment longer. Apparently what Suga had said had really struck a chord with Daichi. But when one of Lily’s rogue carrots hit Daichi in the back of the head, he looked away, chuckling lightly.

After dinner, Daichi excused himself to go do some more work, leaving Suga alone with his family. “Well, I like him,” Susan said as soon as Daichi had left the room. “He seems like a good fit for you.”

“I agree,” Angela said. “And the way that you two look at each other, you can really tell that you’re in love.”

Suga coughed on his drink. “Love? Who said anything about love?”

“Oh, Suga, it’s okay. You don’t have to be shy around your family.” Suga knew his face was red. “It’s so obvious, anyways. Don’t you guys agree?” The rest of his family nodded in agreement.

Suga didn’t know what to say. Not only was he not actually dating Daichi, but he also wasn’t sure if he was in love with him. The whole idea of love was terrifying to Suga, and he certainly wasn’t ready to say that to a person he’d only known for a week. Even if that person was Mr. Hot-detective-by-day-kindest-person-ever-by-night, Sawamura Daichi.

“Enough about me,” he finally said. “Tell me about your lives.”

The family run down took a couple hours, and then he finally excused himself for bed. When he entered the room, he found Daichi typing away at his laptop. “Still working?” he asked, peaking over Daichi’s shoulder at the screen.

“Yeah. I’m almost done though,” he replied.

“Okay, I’m going to go change.” Suga grabbed his pajamas from his suitcase and started heading towards the bathroom when he paused. He didn’t know if he might run into his family, and he knew for a fact that they believed Suga and Daichi were well past the point of changing in front of each other. _Crap._ “Please don’t turn around.”

As if on cue, Daichi turned around. “Why?” he asked.

“Because I’m going to change.”

“In here?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay.” Daichi turned back towards his computer and Suga waited a moment before changing. When he finished, he sat on his bed, grabbing a pillow.

“You can look now.”

“Okay,” Daichi called, but didn’t turn around, still absorbed in his computer. Suga wasn’t sure whether he was relieved that Daichi hadn’t peeked, or disappointed. But Suga didn’t know a lot of things as of late. A minute more passed before Daichi closed his laptop and stretched his arms above his head. “I’m also going to change. So, don’t look.”

Suga nodded, placing the pillow he was holding in front of his face. Daichi chuckled at that, and then all Suga could hear was rustling. It didn’t take long for him to become the biggest hypocrite. He peeked over the top of the pillow.

Daichi’s body was just as Suga had imagined, except better. His arms were not the only fit part of his body. Every muscle looked like it had been toned and sculpted to perfection. And as Daichi pulled on his gym shorts, Suga confirmed that Daichi’s thighs were just as nice as he thought. But the things that stood out the most were the scars. They told a story on Daichi’s body. His arms, torso, and even legs all bore different scars. It was horrible, yet beautiful. And before Suga could control himself, he started crying.

Daichi whipped around at the sound, confusion and then concern flashing across his face. “Suga? What’s wrong?” He hurried towards him, sitting down next to Suga on the bed and pulling the pillow away from Suga’s face. He kept his hands glued to Suga’s wrists.

“Sorry, I just…you have so many scars and I don’t know _why,_ but for some reason I just started crying.”

“This is what happens when you peek,” Daichi chided, but his voice was soft. Suga chuckled, but didn’t stop crying.

“You’ve just, been through so much,” Suga said through tears. “But you’re so beautiful.”

Daichi paused, pink lightly dusting his cheeks. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, but he pretty clearly knew the answer. Daichi reached up to wipe the tears away from Suga’s eyes. “I’m not worth your tears.” That only made Suga cry harder. _Man, I’m an emotional wreck._

Daichi still hadn’t moved his hand, causing Suga to stare at him, a million questions racing through his mind. But before he could voice any of them, Daichi leaned in and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...one of these days Daichi is going to learn to control himself, BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY!
> 
> Shoutout to the fic "Talladega" because it makes me believe that Suga loves cars: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221888
> 
> Daichi got my taste in cars and music. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also the car Daichi has is: http://www.stingrayforums.com/forum/attachments/2015-corvette-z06-general-discussion/3158d1390355181-photoshopped-z06-colors-2015_chevrolet_corvette_z06_front_three_quarters.jpg


	11. Yet You Shine Like the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! So, long story short, my computer got stolen on a trip to Denver and I lost a super long chapter from this fic and it's taken me a while to get back at it. But with season 3 right around the corner, I've officially rekindled my love for DaiSuga <3
> 
> So, without further ado, chapter 11!
> 
> Oh and fair warning, this chapter starts out a little "hot and heavy", so if that's not your jam just skip to the sentence "Standing in the doorway..."

Chapter 11: Yet You Shine Like the Sun

Daichi had learned early in his life to rely on his instincts. They’d saved him, and others, on multiple occasions. Kuroo used to joke that Daichi’s instincts could tell the weather they were so good. So as he sat there, kissing Suga, he relied on his instincts. Even as a voice screamed at the back of his mind that this was wrong, that he was going to break everything, he ignored it. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. He knew he should back out now. Instead, he pushed harder.

He moved his one hand to Suga’s neck and pulled him even closer. Suga—who had initially sat still in shock—now kissed back with equal passion. And when they pulled apart for a moment, Suga whispered, “Daichi…”

Daichi lost all control. He pushed Suga down flat on the bed before pressing his lips firmly against Suga’s. When Daichi moved to press kisses against Suga’s jawline, Suga clawed desperately at Daichi’s bare back. Daichi moved his lips further down and his hands further up Suga’s shirt. After thoroughly attacking Suga’s neck, he pulled back and panted, “Shirt. Off. Now.”

Suga didn’t need to be told twice. He stripped it and Daichi enjoyed the sight of pale, toned skin. The voice continued screaming in his mind, only driving him to get angry. _Why the hell can’t I enjoy this?_ Both he and Suga had been through enough crap over the past week. They deserved this. And that’s what he told himself as he pressed his lips to Suga’s again. Suga moaned beneath him and Daichi thought he was going to die.

He pulled Suga up onto his lap, working his hands through his hair. He could feel Suga smile beneath him as he did. “Daichi…” he started again, but Daichi cut him off.

“Shut up.”

“Daichi…” Suga tried, but Daichi wouldn’t hear it.

“I said, shut up.”

Suga pulled back and looked at him with mischief in his eyes. “Make me.”

“With pleasure,” Daichi laughed, then picked Suga up—Suga’s legs instantly wrapping around Daichi’s torso—and pushed him against the nearest wall. Suga’s eyes widened with shock and Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle. He leaned his forehead against Suga’s and took a deep breath.

“You’re literally holding a grown man right now, like it’s nothing. How are you so strong?” Suga asked.

“Would you believe me if I told you all I do is work on cases and then go to the gym?”

Suga looked at him incredulously. “For reals?”

“My social life is a little…lacking.”

“I’ll say,” Suga smirked.

“No one asked you.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Are you tempting a cop right now?”

“I don’t know,” Suga said, feigning innocence. “Am I?”

Daichi didn’t answer, opting for the more physical response. While kissing him, he pulled slightly at the back of Suga’s hair. Suga moaned and Daichi smiled. He pulled harder and Suga retaliated by biting at Daichi’s bottom lip. His knees buckled slightly and Suga reveled in his victory.

“Reminder that I am the one holding you up.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe.”

Suga tugged at Daichi bottom lip and Daichi groaned then turned them once again, setting Suga calmly on top of the desk. Suga absent-mindedly played with the drawstring on Daichi’s shorts while Daichi stood over him, pressing down hard on his lips. Suga got more daring, sliding his hands around Daichi and slipping them ever so slightly around his butt. “Knew it,” he muttered.

“What?” Daichi asked.

“You have like…the nicest butt.”

Daichi pulled back quickly, a blush clearly visible on his face. “I…what?”

Suga squeezed and Daichi’s face got impossibly redder.

“It’s true.” Suga said with a wicked grin.

“I…you…” Daichi tried, but Suga’s face had seriously messed with his brain. He once again relied on instinct. Running his hands quickly up Suga’s back, he leaned in close and said, “You know, if you like my butt, you should really see what’s going on in front.”

Suga gasped and Daichi stole it with his mouth. Suga’s face was hot and Daichi enjoyed his little victory. He, too, could throw Suga off balance. He had just moved back to kissing Suga’s neck when everything shattered.

The door to the room—which they’d stupidly left unlocked—cracked open and they heard a small, “Oh my.”

Daichi practically leaped away from Suga. Standing in the doorway was Suga’s mother, her mouth still slightly open. She quickly tried to fix the situation, apologizing for intruding, but the damage had been done. The voice at the back of Daichi’s mind was finally winning over and he knew he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life. And when his phone started ringing, he took it at his life line.

Throwing his shirt on, he grabbed his phone and keys and practically ran out of the room. He ignored Suga’s cries to wait and headed straight for his car. He needed to get out of there.

\--

Daichi drove faster than was legal and further than was safe. But every part of his mind was yelling about how much of a screw-up he was and it felt better to drive. He rolled down the windows in the hopes that the cool air would help calm him down. But nothing seemed to be working. He swore loudly, before finally pulling over.

His phone rang again and he finally picked it up. “Hey, Kuroo,” he started, but Kuroo quickly cut him off.

“What the hell man? I haven’t heard from you _since you left._ I thought you died!” Kuroo yelled, but Daichi wasn’t in the mood.

“Sorry. Things got a little crazy. But everything’s fine,” Daichi lied, but he knew it wasn’t convincing.

“Okay, everything is clearly not fine. What happened, man?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Too bad, we’re talking.”

“Kuroo,” Daichi warned.

“No, this is official case business, you need to tell me.”

“It has nothing to do with the case.”

“Then it’s official bro business and you still need to tell me.”

Daichi was tempted to just hang up on him, but he needed to talk about it. And Kuroo was one of the few people willing to listen. “Fine. I…well, I may have just made out with Suga.” There was silence as Kuroo processed. Daichi was starting to wonder if the connection had gone weird when Kuroo spoke.

“Okay…let me get this straight. You, Mr. I-Don’t-Want-To-Mess-Things-Up, just made out with Sugawara?”

“Yes.”

“Now, when you say ‘made-out’, what are we talking? Like…on a scale of one to ten?”

Daichi couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Probably an eight.”

“Holy crap.”

“Yeah.”

“And what happened?”

“His mom walked in.”

“Oh, awkward.”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you now?”

“Umm…” Daichi wasn’t fully aware where he’d driven. “Out.”

“Wait, you left?”

“Yeah, Kuroo. I messed up, I didn’t know what to do, so I…left.”

Kuroo loudly cursed at him from the other line. “Daichi, are you an idiot?”

“Probably, why?”

“Let me spell this out for you: there are literally people trying to kill him.”

“Right.”

“And you left him. Alone. Unguarded. Do you see how this is a problem?”

“Crap,” Daichi sighed, realizing just how badly he’d screwed up. “Crap crap crap.”

“Now you’re getting it.”

“Alright, I have to head back.”

“Good idea. Call me if things go bad. Or should I say worse.”

“Ha ha.”

“You know you love me.”

“Goodbye, Kuroo.” Then he hung up. Luckily his phone had a map and he was able to find his way back to Suga’s without too much trouble. The hard part was convincing himself to go inside. He could see the light on in Suga’s room, but couldn’t see any movement. _Maybe I can just sleep in my car._ But he knew that he’d have to face Suga eventually. _May as well get it over with._

When he awkwardly knocked at the front door, Susan let him in. “Are you alright?” she asked, her voice full of genuine concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry. Just had to deal with something for work,” he lied.

“No need to apologize. Go get some sleep, big day tomorrow.”

“Right, thanks.” He hurried up the stairs, thankful that she hadn’t mentioned the scene she’d walked in on earlier. It would be hard enough talking to Suga about it, he certainly didn’t need to talk to his mom about it, too.

Suga’s door was cracked, so he let himself in. Suga sat on the bed, wearing his shirt and a worried expression. When he saw Daichi several different emotions flashed across his face. Relief, fear, joy, embarrassment, and a few more Daichi didn’t even catch. Finally, he settled on determination. “We need to talk.”

Daichi was taken aback, but nodded none-the-less. Closing the door behind him, he quickly took a seat at the desk and waited for Suga to proceed.

“Look, we can’t avoid talking about what happened earlier. I think it’ll be better for both of us if we just clear the water now.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Now, I think it’d be silly to say that we don’t both find the other person attractive. Do you agree?” Daichi nodded. “But, we’re in the middle of a serious case and I honestly don’t know what to make of what’s happening. I think it may be better for both of us if we just…wait.”

“Wait?”

“Push pause, if you will. Until this whole case is over. Then we can deal with…whatever this is.”

Daichi thought for a moment. While part of him was relieved that Suga was being so mature about the whole thing, another part of him didn’t want to push pause. He wanted to see how things played out. But that would be selfish. So he just said, “Good idea.”

Suga let out a sigh of relief before smiling. “Good. Okay, well, we should get some sleep.” Daichi nodded and moved to his temp bed before noticing that it was gone. After a moment of confusion he stared at Suga. “Oh, right,” he said, seeing Daichi’s confusion. “When my mom came in earlier, she saw the temp bed and gave this whole speech on how she knew we were adults and that we slept in the same bed and that we didn’t need to pretend that wasn’t happening. Then she took the blankets and pillows.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So…”

“I figure it’ll just be less hassle to share the bed,” Suga said like it was the simplest thing in the world. But Daichi wanted to scream. Share a bed? After everything that had just happened?

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Suga said, but he was most definitely blushing.

“Okay.”

Daichi tried not to make eye contact as he climbed into the bed. Suga did the same as he crawled under the covers. They laid down facing opposite directions and Suga flipped the lights off. “Good night, Daichi.”

“Good night, Suga.”

And Daichi knew he’d be lucky if he got any sleep.

\--

Eventually exhaustion had won him over and he’d fallen asleep. But he should’ve known better than to trust his sleeping self. When he woke up, he found himself completely tangled up with Suga. Suga’s hands gripped tightly at his shirt while his head rested softly on Daichi’s arm. Their legs were intertwined, but the real betrayal came from his other hand. It rested very softly on Suga’s butt. Daichi was just glad that he had woken up first.

He’d just removed his hand when there was a knock at the door. Before Daichi could say anything, it burst open, revealing Susan with a tray full of food. Daichi was suddenly extremely grateful for the blankets covering their incriminating position. “Rise and shine!” Susan called, happily.

Suga stirred in his sleep, rubbing at his bleary eyes. It took him exactly three seconds to realize his position. He jerked away instinctively, but then noticed his mother and relaxed back into Daichi’s arms. “Mom,” he said, strained. “What are you doing?”

“Just bringing you lovebirds breakfast. Everyone else is already up and about, but I wanted to make sure you two ate. And then, if you two didn’t already have plans today, we were going to go into town and have a family day before the funeral tomorrow. That sound alright?”

Daichi didn’t know what to say and left the decision up to Suga. “Okay, we’ll be down in a bit. You can just leave the food on the desk.”

Susan did as she was asked and closed the door gently behind her. Suga sighed when she left, laying back onto Daichi’s arm. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Daichi chuckled and swept a stray hair out of Suga’s face.

“No need to apologize. I’m curious about your family anyways.”

“Hmm,” Suga sighed. They sat for a minute, Suga drawing shapes on Daichi’s chest while Daichi brushed his hand through Suga’s hair, before they both realized what they were doing. They practically vaulted themselves out of bed.

“Um, I…” Daichi started, grabbing clothes from his duffel bag. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Right, of course,” Suga said, not making eye contact.

Daichi didn’t calm down until he was in the bathroom and the door was locked behind him. The hot water of the shower actually did help to clear his head and when he got back to Suga’s room he felt almost fully back to his normal self. When Suga saw him, he chuckled and Daichi stood in the doorway, confused. “What?”

“Nothing,” Suga laughed. “I just…we’re going out shopping, not to a meeting.”

Daichi stared down at his attire and realized he’d dressed in a button-up and slacks out of habit. “Oh. Should I change?”

“No, you look good. I’ll just shower real quick then we can leave.”

Daichi tried to distract himself with work while Suga showered, but just being in Suga’s room was enough to have him wired. He was grateful when Suga came back into the room. He wore jean capris and a plaid shirt and with his slightly damp hair and pink cheeks looked overall adorable. “Now I really feel overdressed,” Daichi laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. It makes it look like I’m dating someone official,” Suga joked.

They headed downstairs and Daichi was surprised to see the entire family waiting by the door. “Finally, the two lovebirds arrive,” Angela laughed, picking Lily up from the floor. “Now we can leave.”

“Where are we going?” Suga asked, trying to calm the fly-aways that had started appearing in his hair as it dried. _Not adorable at all._

“FFC,” Robert said, grabbing a pair of keys from a side table.

“FFC?” Daichi asked, confused.

“Family Fun Center,” Susan clarified. “It has arcade games and roller skating and bumper cars. We say it’s for Lily, but everyone really gets competitive over the arcade games.”

“Yeah, and I’m totally going to beat everyone at skee ball this time,” Colin boasted.

“We’ll see about that,” Mark fought back. “I’ve been practicing.”

Daichi couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place in this family gathering. They all acted so familiar with one another, so loving, that Daichi felt like an intruder. He wasn’t even actually dating Suga. What right did he have to participate in all of this?

“Daichi?” Suga asked, tugging at his sleeve. “You alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Let’s get going,” Robert said, opening the front door. It was then that Colin and Mark noticed Daichi’s extremely nice car.

“Holy crap,” Colin said, frozen in spot. “Is that yours?”

“Yeah,” Daichi laughed.

“Geez, how much are they paying you cops?” Mark asked, moving in for a closer look.

“Seriously. Suga, don’t ever let this one go? Okay?” Colin joked, joining Mark.

Suga just laughed in response, his eyes flittering nervously to Daichi.

“Now, now, boys. We have places to go, you can enjoy the car later,” Susan said, pulling them by the collars towards the minivan that sat in the driveway. “We’ll meet you boys there, alright?”

“See you there,” Suga called. It was only as they drove towards their destination that Daichi spoke up.

“Your family,” he started.

“I know, they’re a little intense,” Suga laughed. “But they mean well.”

“No, no. I was going to say they’re pretty amazing.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Daichi said, talking fast. “Were you adopted?”

“Ah,” Suga chuckled, but Daichi could hear his voice fall. “Was wondering if you’d noticed.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I just…”

“No, it’s fine. I was. I actually grew up in the foster system. Never actually knew my parents. I spent the first half of my life just moving from foster home to foster home. Most of them were pretty…rough, I guess you could say. When I came to this house, I felt like I’d arrived in heaven. Robert and Susan were _so nice._ And Angela and Colin just…accepted me. Even though I was pretty cold at first. I mean, foster homes don’t tend to teach you how to be nice and care about others. But they didn’t care. And when they said they wanted to adopt me? I actually cried with joy. It was nice to…you know. Have a family.”

“Wow, Suga, I…” Daichi wasn’t quite sure what to say. Suga was so happy, that it surprised Daichi to know he hadn’t always been that way. “You’re amazing.”

“Thanks.”

They drove the rest of the way in content silence.

When they arrived at the FFC, Daichi was actually impressed. The building was large and loud, but the good kind of loud. The kind of loud that gets you excited and makes you feel like a kid again. They found Suga’s family pretty easily and this time, Daichi appreciated them all a little more. They were even better people than Daichi had originally thought.

“Alright, so how do we want to do this?” Colin asked, anticipation evident in his voice.

“Well, Lily wants to go climb in the jungle gym, so I’ll take her there,” Susan said, Lily gripping her hand with a wide smile on her face. “You guys go have fun and we’ll meet back up for lunch.”

“Arcade games?” Mark said.

“Arcade games.” Colin agreed. They rushed off, Robert hurrying after them with a silly grin on his old face. Angela lingered, eying Daichi and Suga.

“You two coming?” she asked.

“Nah, I think I want to skate,” Suga said.

“Alright, well, come find us when you’re done.” Then she left and Suga turned to face Daichi.

“Have you ever rollerbladed before?” he demanded, his face all business.

“Um, maybe when I was little. It’s definitely been a while.”

“Well, we definitely need to change that.”

Suga dragged Daichi towards the skate rentals before Daichi had a chance to argue. When they were fully outfitted in brightly colored rollerblades, they made their way to the rink. It was lit up with fun colored LED’s flashing in different patterns and loud disco music blasted over the speakers. Luckily there weren’t too many people skating and they were able to enjoy the space.

It took Daichi exactly two falls, three awkward trips, and two desperate clingings to Suga before he felt comfortable. When he did, he couldn’t help be realize what a sight he must be. “You realize I look ridiculous,” he told Suga.

“Nah, you look fine.”

“I look like an old man.”

Suga laughed at that. “That’s okay, you can be my sexy sugar daddy.”

Daichi hoped the dim lights hid his blush.

They skated around a few more times before the music shifted to a saxophone piece that seemed much too sexy for a family centered skate rink. The lights all changed to pink and a voice over the intercom said, “It’s time for couple’s skate! Would anyone who is not a couple please leave the rink and allow all the lovers in the room to enjoy themselves. If you are a couple, please hold your partner’s hand so that we don’t kick you out.”

Daichi started making his way towards an exit when he felt Suga grab his hand. He stopped and allowed Suga to pull him forward. “What?” Suga asked. “We are technically dating. What if my family comes over and we’re not skating? It’d be weird.” Daichi couldn’t be sure if the pink on Suga’s face was the lighting or something else. But he didn’t question it too much, intertwining his fingers with Suga’s.

They kept skating like that for a while, occasionally bumping shoulders and avoiding eye contact. Daichi tried to enjoy the moment, but couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours. If things kept up at this pace, he was sure his heart was going to explode.

Eventually they made their way off the rink and went to find Suga’s family. They found them by an old fashioned photo booth. The kind that snapped four terrible quality photos while everyone outside could see it broadcasted on a screen. “You guys want to have a go?” Angela asked. “Lily, Mark, and I already went. So did Lily and Colin. And Lily and Mom and Dad. As you can see, Lily really likes it.”

Suga laughed and nodded. “Sure, why not?”

He pulled Daichi inside the small booth and they awkwardly positioned themselves for the first photo. They smiled and the camera flashed. “Oh, come on!” Colin yelled from outside the booth. “Don’t act like strangers, you’re dating aren’t you?”

_Right._ The timer started counting down for the next photo and Suga took the initiative. He snuggled up next to Daichi—who quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulder—and threw up a peace sign. Daichi laughed and the second photo snapped.

“What?” Suga demanded. “Don’t like my peace sign?”

“No, it fits you.”

Suga glared at him and Daichi raised his hands in surrender. _Click_. The third photo snapped. “Kiss him!” Angela called, laughing. Daichi glanced at the outside like she was crazy. But then Mark and Colin joined in the chant. Even Lily joined in, giggling.

“It’s fine,” Suga said, his voice small. But Daichi was riding some kind of high and in the last second, pulled Suga close and kissed him firmly. _Click._

The photos turned out well and Daichi slipped his copy into his back pocket. He tried to hide his smile at the last photo. It had turned out well. Now he just needed to make sure Kuroo never got a hold of it. Heaven knows he’d never let him live it down.

“Lunch?” Susan offered, picking up a grumpy Lily. She had wanted to take photos with Suga, too.

Everyone agreed and they soon found themselves squeezed into a booth with plenty of soda and pizza. Daichi had tried paying for his own, but Robert had insisted. It had been quite a foreign experience for Daichi and he was still recovering when Susan said, “So, Suga, there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?” Suga asked through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

“It’s about your grandfather’s shop.”

The whole table got quiet. “Yeah?” Suga asked, his voice fragile.

“We…well, we just looked over his will the other day. And he…he wanted you to take it over, dear.”

Silence as everyone processed.

“Me?” Shock was plastered on his face. “Take over?”

“Yes.”

“But…like, take over?”

“Yes, son,” Robert said. “What do you say? Want to be a mechanic? Want to move home again?”

Silence again and then Suga started laughing. “I don’t know what to say,” he cried. Everyone started congratulating him, laughing and talking, but Daichi couldn’t. Some part of him wanted to scream and he quickly excused himself from the table. He hurried out the front doors and breathed in the fresh air, two words echoing in his mind. _Move home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I love these dorks <3
> 
> Also, shout-out to everyone to has given kudos or commented. You guys literally keep me going ^^


	12. I'm a Magnet for Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to "lonelyph", who's comment literally made me cry and inspired me to get my butt back in gear and write this chapter. I've been feeling kinda down about my writing lately, so all of the comments and kudos I received on this fic really helped me get through it. I wish I could promise more consistent updates in the future...but I have no idea what my schedule will be like. All I can say is that I'm moving to Japan on April 12th and hope to have this fic completely finished by then!
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but I'm hoping it'll be a good segway for me to get back into it. Anywhom, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Suga wasn’t sure why Daichi had left so quickly, but he was too caught up in his family’s happiness to think too much about it. He was still in shock. He couldn’t believe his grandpa--who wasn’t even his blood relative--had cared enough to leave Suga in charge of his shop. He knew he was crying and didn’t care. He was touched.

“If you want, we can discuss all the details later, but we wanted to tell you as soon as possible,” his dad said, beaming.

“I’m glad you did,” Suga replied, wiping away a stray tear.

“And I’m sure there will be lots to figure out before you move,” his mom started. “What with your job and apartment. Not to mention, things seemed to be going well with Daichi and I’d hate for this to ruin anything.”

Suga froze. Daichi. If Suga moved home, he’d probably never see Daichi again. Never know if their spark could become something more. “Where’d he get off to anyways?” Angela asked, scanning the room.

“I’ll go find him,” Suga said, already out of his seat. He couldn’t find Daichi anywhere inside, so he headed to the parking lot. His car was still there, so he couldn’t have gone far. Suga was about to call out for him when he heard Daichi’s voice. 

“Kuroo, for the last time, I’ve made up my mind,” Daichi sighed. There was a pause as Kuroo responded. Suga--not one to purposely eavesdrop--started walking away, but froze upon hearing his name. “It’ll be best for both Suga and me if I do.”

Suga hugged the wall he was standing by and slid to the ground, now invested in the conversation. He only wished he could hear what Kuroo was saying on the other end.

“Akaashi was right, man, it’s not worth it. A distracted detective is a bad detective. Don’t they normally advise against working cases you’re too close to?” Another pause, longer this time. “Yeah, yeah. I know. But it’s at least worth asking. I just have to make it through this weekend, then it’ll be over.” Suga couldn’t keep the pout off his face. He didn’t know exactly what was going on--what with missing half the conversation--but he assumed it had to do with him and probably with what happened last night. “Thanks, man. I’ll see you in a couple days. Let me know if there’s any developments I should know about.”

Suga heard Daichi walking towards him and panicked. He ran back inside and tried to appear casual as he waited.

“Suga,” Daichi called upon walking inside. “Is everything alright?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Suga laughed. “You just up and vanished.”

“Sorry, had to deal with some work stuff on the case. It’s not a big deal.” 

_ Liar.  _ “Alright. Should we head back to the table? Or did you need to go back to my place?”

“Up to you. I don’t want to spoil your time with your family.”

_ Too late.  _ “No worries, we’ve pretty much done everything here anyways.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, let me just go say good-bye.”

“Of course.”

Suga hurried back towards his family, trying to keep his expression from giving away his thoughts. “Everything alright?” his dad asked.

“Yeah, but Daichi needs to take care of some work. So, we’re going to head back to the house first.”

“Of course, do what you need to do. We’ll see you back there,” his mom said with a smile.

With a wave, Suga was off. He met back up with Daichi at the door and together they headed out to the car. It was an awkward drive back. Neither of them quite knew what to say, so they drove in silence. When they finally arrived at the house, Daichi told Suga to go in first. Suga listened, not anxious to sit in the car longer than necessary. He immediately collapsed on the couch and pulled out his phone. 

 

_ To Oikawa: I have made a mistake. _

_ From Oikawa: ooo do tell _

_ To Oikawa: Last night...I made out with Daichi… _

_ From Oikawa: ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ say whaaaaaaa???? _

_ To Oikawa: Yup _

_ From Oikawa: Deets. Now. Spill. (✿☉｡☉) _

_ To Oikawa: It was...an accident? We were both tired and it kind of just happened. _

_ From Oikawa: laaaaame _

_ From Oikawa: how intense _

_ From Oikawa: （*’∀’人）♥ _

_ To Oikawa: Uh...pretty intense _

_ From Oikawa: (∩˃o˂∩)♡ _

_ From Oikawa: yus _

_ From Oikawa: get it gurl _

_ From Oikawa: thn wht happened???? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) _

_ To Oikawa: Everything fell apart and it’s awkward now. Help. _

_ From Oikawa: (๑•̆૩•̆) _

_ From Oikawa: Have you tried talking to him? _

_ To Oikawa: I told him that while we obviously both found each other attractive, we should wait until this case is over to pursue anything. _

_ From Oikawa: dumb (ノ◇≦。) _

_ From Oikawa: but ok _

_ From Oikawa: then what  _

_ To Oikawa: Umm...my parents want me to move home to take over my grandpas shop. And Daichi was talking to Kuroo about something regarding me, but idk what. Ughhh….Oikawa help, how do I make everything go back to normal? _

_ From Oikawa: u got this ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ _

_ From Oikawa: wait...but r u movng home??? _

_ To Oikawa: idk yet _

_ From Oikawa: hmmmm...kk. Just try to not make things worse. I’m sure he just needs time. Just focus on getting through the funeral for now and making it back to the city safely. Then we can talk in person and I can walk you through how to not totally screw this up. _

_ From Oikawa: ( ˘ ³˘)♥ _

_ To Oikawa: Okay. Thanks. _

_ From Oikawa: of crse. Thats what frinds r 4 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ _

_ To Oikawa: dork _

_ From Oikawa: u knw u love me °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° _

 

“Suga?” Daichi called from the entryway.

“Yeah?” Suga replied, sitting up on the couch and sliding his phone back in his pocket.

“I’m going to go work upstairs if that’s alright.” Daichi’s face was stoic and Suga hated it. Everything was broken and he just wanted to cry.

“Of course. Just let me know if you need anything.” Then he was gone and Suga was once again left alone with his own thoughts. It was awful. He flipped on the tv and waited for his family to get back. Hopefully they’d be back sooner rather than later. He needed something to distract him.

\--

At some point Suga fell asleep on the couch and was awoken by the sounds of his family getting back. “What time is it?” Suga asked groggily as he sat up.

“Dinner time,” Angela laughed, flipping on the lights and turning off the tv. “You want to help make it?”

“Sure,” he yawned, stretching as he walked towards the kitchen. Mark was carrying a sleeping Lily to her room and his parents looked about ready to take a nap, too.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of dinner,” Angela said, motioning for them to take a seat.

“Why thank you. I’m sure Suga and Colin will be more than happy to assist you. Right, boys?”

Suga laughed as Colin groaned. “Of course,” Suga replied and Colin nodded, even though he, too, looked like he wanted a nap. The FFC was known for tiring people out. “What are we making?”

“Pasta,” Angela replied as she pulled out ingredients. Suga got to work cooking the noodles while Angela worked on the sauce. Colin was put on salad and garlic bread duty. His parents sat at the table and smiled as their kids all worked together. Suga’s mind was reeling as he worked.

This was nice. Being home and spending time with family. He’d forgotten how nice it was to just be  _ home. _ And while he didn’t dislike his current IT job, it certainly couldn’t beat working in his grandpa’s shop. He’d be able to see his family more and probably wouldn’t have a care in the world.

But then there was Daichi. Perfect, beautiful, terribly wonderful Daichi. Who had come into his life like a wrecking ball and made it an adventure ever since. Who had not only saved his life multiple times, but made him feel what it truly means to live. Who was an amazing detective, a dedicated friend, and an incredible kisser. Who had only been in his life for a brief moment, but fit into it like he was meant to be there all along.

Could he give that up?

He let out a sigh and Angela shot him a small smile. “You doing okay?”

“Hm? Oh...yeah.”

“Wow, that was so convincing,” she laughed. “Come on, tell me. What’s this about?”

“I’m just...torn.”

“About moving home?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, don’t feel obligated. You just moved to the big city and that can be a big adventure, it’s understandable if you want to stay there. No one’s forcing you to come back. Just because Grandpa left the shop to you, doesn’t mean you have to take over right away. It’s your choice. We love you and will support you no matter what decision you make.”

“Angela, have I ever told you that you’re kind of amazing?”

“No, but you should’ve.”

Suga smirked at that, then drained the pasta. They ate not long after that, but Daichi didn’t join them. Suga was worried, but tried to listen to Oikawa’s advice and give him time. Things would work out. They had to.

When they went to sleep that night, Daichi set up a pillow wall under the blankets. “I just don’t want a repeat of last night,” he explained. Suga, who would not have complained if there was a repeat of last night, just nodded. And when he went to sleep, the bed felt colder than it had before.

\--

The next day was a little hectic. There was a lot of cooking and picking up flowers and printing papers. The funeral was at two, but they had lots to do before then. Daichi was as helpful as he could be, but also knew exactly when to step back and let the family deal with things. But Suga couldn’t help but worry when Daichi casually mentioned he was “used to funerals.” No one should be used to funerals, ever.

“You don’t have to come to the funeral if you don’t want to,” Suga explained to him when they had a moment alone.

“It’s fine. Unless you don’t want me there. I’ll follow whatever directions you give me,” Daichi said, but his voice seemed off, like he was trying to cover up his nerves. “Like I said, I’m pretty used to funerals by now. I’ve been to my fair share,” he laughed, but it was an eggshell kind of laugh. The kind that could shatter at any second and leave behind a broken mess.

Suga’s heart broke a little just looking at him. “I’ve decided, you’ll stay here. It’s not like you ever met my grandpa, and I don’t think it’d be a good idea to introduce you to all my family.”

“I can’t leave you unguarded.”

“Fine, you can sit in the car outside then. But you’re not allowed inside.”

“Won’t that seem weird to your family?” Daichi was asking a lot of questions, but seemed extremely relieved that he wouldn’t be at the actual funeral.

“Don’t worry about it. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Now, help me carry these flowers to the car.”

Daichi laughed as he hoisted to large vases up, one in each arm. Suga allowed himself one second to enjoy the way Daichi’s biceps bulged under his shirt before grabbing a vase and following.

\--

The funeral was tasteful and sweet. Suga cried--a lot--but also felt a great peace that his grandpa was in a better place. Daichi had waited outside and quickly greeted Suga upon him exiting. “How’d it go?” he asked, opening the passenger door.

“It was nice,” Suga sighed. “Lots of people came, which was good to see. And the stories shared were great.” 

He sat down and Daichi closed the door. It was only after Daichi had gotten into the driver’s side that he asked, “Did you tell them you’re moving back home?”

“Oh...no.”

“Why not?”

“Because I haven’t actually decided yet.”

A pause. Daichi stared at Suga with curious eyes and what might be a glimmer of hope. “Really? Why?”

_ Because of you.  _ “There’s just a lot of factors going into it. It’d be a big decision, I don’t want to rush in.”

“Right. Of course.”

They attended the luncheon and then spent the rest of the evening watching a movie with Suga’s family. They turned in early since it had been such a long day. The pillow wall in the bed seemed to mock Suga as they climbed in. He tried to ignore it as they drifted off. Tomorrow they would be headed back to the city. Then this whole weekend would finally be over.

\--

Suga awoke to Daichi packing. He looked freshly showered and wore surprisingly casual clothing. He had track pants on and a plain white t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up. Suga had to physically restrain himself from staring at his arms. “You’re up?” Daichi called upon seeing him sitting up in bed.

“What time is it?”

“Ten.”

“Oh dear. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“You just looked so peaceful,” Daichi laughed. “That and I tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t budge. You must’ve been really tired.”

“I guess so.”

After showering and changing into some comfy travel clothes--some jeans shorts and a loose t-shirt--he started packing. At one point he caught Daichi staring at his legs and he couldn’t help but feel triumphant.  _ Two can play at this game, Daichi. _

Eventually, they were all packed and ready to go. They said goodbye to Suga’s family and Suga promised to visit soon. He hadn’t given an answer about moving home yet because he didn’t have one yet. He was hoping this case would get solved first and he could deal with everything else after that. 

“So, now that the weekend it over,” Daichi started, suddenly all business. “I think we need to discuss a few things.”

“Okay. Like what?”

“About what...transpired over the past few days.”

“You mean how we made out? Or how we cuddled?” Suga joked, enjoying the small blush that came over Daichi’s face.

“Yes. Like that. Now Kuroo already knows.”

“Of course he does. But then again, so does Oikawa.”

“Oh great, so everyone knows by now.”

“That’s not...no you’re right, they probably do.”

Daichi chuckled. “Oh well. If anyone asks, it was just part of the cover. Alright?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, good.”

They rode in silence after that, with just the soft jazz playing over the radio to keep them company. It was about halfway through the trip when things loosened up. Daichi had once again turned over the music and Suga was enjoying his sing-a-long time. And no one can stay stoic during sing-a-long time. Daichi even joined in again, which made Suga’s day. They stopped for gas once and then continued on their journey. 

Suga was happy to be going back to the city. Though he hadn’t lived there long, it had become home in a sense. Then he remembered that there was someone there that wanted to kill him and suddenly he wanted to turn around and go right back home. Out of instinct he almost grabbed Daichi’s hand, but stopped himself short.  _ Weekend’s over. No more romantic gestures. _

“Everything okay?” Daichi asked when he noticed Suga wasn’t singing.

“Hm? Yeah. Just a little tired.”

“Feel free to sleep. We’ll be there in a just over an hour.”

“Okay.” Suga took his invitation and slept against the side of the car. He was still tired, his mental health was still trying to recover after everything that had happened. It was only when something reflected into his eyes that he woke up. “What is that?” he groaned, then three things seemed to happen all at once.

First, Daichi yelled to get down and pushed Suga forward so he was doubled over in the seat.

Second, Daichi swerved the car.

Third, a bullet flew through the passenger’s side window, shattering it, and leaving a hole in the headrest next to Daichi.

“Stay down,” Daichi yelled as he continued to take evasive maneuvers with his car. Luckily, his car was built for it. He easily sped down the road and made sure the marksman couldn’t get a clean shot. But that didn’t stop them from trying. The bullets continued to fly over Suga’s head and he could only hope Daichi would be alright. Daichi quickly called for backup as he drove, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other on his radio. The gunshots just kept coming.

When Suga dared peek up over the dashboard, he wanted to scream. There was a large black SUV hurtling towards them at a very fast speed. Daichi tried to go around them, but it wasn’t going well. “Suga, hold on, okay? I’m going to get us out of this,” Daichi promised through gritted teeth. Suga just nodded, wiping away the tear that had leaked out due to fear.

At the last moment, Daichi was able to tear around the SUV. He out drove them easily, his car having been built for speed, but they were now driving through a mountain region and the roads were becoming curvier. And as if the universe just wanted to mess with them even more, it had started raining.

But the gunshots had stopped and the SUV didn’t seem to be following them anymore, so Suga relaxed a little. “It’s okay,” Daichi said, his voice firm. “We’re going to be okay.”

“I know we will,” Suga said, hoping to give Daichi some peace of mind.

A few more minutes passed without incident and they were just relaxing when a final bullet was fired. It blew out the back wheel of the car, causing it to start spinning. Combined with the roads and the rain, Daichi was having a hard time controlling it. They just saw police lights in the distance when the rear of the car hit the median and the car rolled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry, haha...
> 
> hmu:  
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> twitter: attie.quinton  
> insta: attiequinton
> 
> Tag for this fic: "fic: karasuno pd"


	13. Fresh Eyes, Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new problems for Daichi. What else is new?
> 
> (ALSO HUGE THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS)

Daichi was groggy, but conscious when the car finally stopped rolling. He blinked a few times, trying to steady his vision. He took in the immediate damage to both himself and the car. The windshield had shattered, and he definitely had some shards stuck in his arms and chest. The hood had flown off the car and the roof had caved slightly, but other than that the car seemed intact.  He slowly moved every one of his limbs and was relieved to find they all worked. They were on fire and he knew they were covered in bruises and cuts, but they worked. He took a moment to be grateful they landed right side up.

He then turned his attention to the passenger seat. Suga’s head lolled against the passenger door, but his breath was fogging up the glass and Daichi let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t look too damaged either. The airbags had taken the brunt of the force, leaving the two of them more bruised than anything else. With the comfort of knowing Suga was still alive, he went into survivor mode. 

He’d heard sirens in the distance, but they still sounded pretty far off. And he couldn’t be sure if the car that had run them off the road was still coming after them. He needed to move. Fast. He tried his door handle, but it was jammed. Gathering every ounce of strength he had, he kicked open the door. The sheer effort made his stomach lurch, but he pushed through it and rolled out of the car. Getting shakily to his feet, he pulled out his phone and called Kuroo.

“Daichi, what’s up?” Kuroo asked from the other end, which made Daichi assume he had no idea what just happened.

“Car accident,” he croaked.

“Wait, what?” Kuroo yelped. “Dude, are you okay? Did you call the local authorities? What do you need?”

“I’m fine,” he paused to retch, doubling over and holding his knee with his free hand. “Relatively fine. I don’t have much time. Someone ran us off the road, I’m worried they’re still after us. I’m going to send you our location.”

“Say no more, I’m on it. And Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t die.”

“You got it.”

After sending out his location, he shuffled his way to the passenger side of the car. The door--just like his own--was jammed shut. Every muscle in his body screamed as he pulled at the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried every trick he knew, but the door wouldn’t budge. He groaned as he made his way back to the drivers side. Sliding himself back in, he used his foot to kick at the passenger door until it flew open. Suga almost fell out, but luckily Daichi caught him and pulled him to lean on the middle. 

A gunshot hit the rear bumper and threw Daichi into rush mode. Adrenaline continued to pour through his system and he moved even faster to get Suga out of the car. Keeping low, he rushed to the passenger side once more to slide Suga out the now open door and onto Daichi’s back. His legs almost gave out when he tried to walk, but when another gunshot ricocheted past him, he hurried away from the car.

Daichi wasn’t sure how long had passed when the police vehicles finally showed up, but he was grateful when they did. Paramedics took Suga away on a stretcher and Daichi remained standing for about five seconds after that. He went in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital. When he finally did pass out, his dreams were haunted by the past.

\--

“Daichi! Daichi!” a voice called, stirring Daichi from his slumber. He jerked forward and instantly regretted it. His whole body ached. After successfully holding back a cry of pain, he glared at the person who was yelling his name. Kuroo.

He was back in the hospital, bandages wrapped around all the cuts he’d received in the accident. He could still move everything though, so that was a positive. He couldn’t be sure why Kuroo had woken him up though. “What?” Daichi snapped, his voice hoarse. 

Kuroo handed him a glass of water which he was happy to drink. “Sorry man, but you were tossing in your sleep. Figured that wasn’t great for healing and whatnot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Looked like you were having a bad dream.”

“Hm, possible.”

“Anyways, I’m glad you’re alright.”

“What happened? Where’s Suga?”

“Sugawara is fine. Bad bang on the head and a few cuts and bruises, but nothing he won’t recover from. The highway police showed up just in time, but they weren’t able to catch the shooter. Either way, I’m just glad it wasn’t worse.”

“I guess. Any new leads on the case?”

“Yeah, but I’ll wait to tell you.”

“No, it’s fine, I want to hear it.”

“I…”

A nurse interrupted before he could continue. Kuroo looked relieved, but Daichi certainly wasn’t. Kuroo was hiding something important, and Daichi needed to know what it was. “Sorry,” the nurse began, “visiting hours are over. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Right, of course.” Kuroo practically ran for the door. “I’ll see you later Daichi.”

Daichi glared at the door the whole time the nurse was checking his vitals.

“How long do I have to be here?” he asked.

“Hm, well, that’s for the doctor to decide. But I’d say at least a few days.”

Daichi huffed, but didn’t argue. He’d save that for the doctor.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure, thanks.”

He passed the time replaying the weekend in his mind.

\--

The next few days passed in a similar manner. Kuroo would dodge his questions, the nurse would take his vitals, the doctor would insist he stay another day, and Daichi would argue he didn’t need it. Bokuto and Akaashi--who were stationed outside Suga’s room--would occasionally stop in to say hi, but both refused to give him any answers either. Something was clearly going on that he wasn’t aware of.

It was right after the doctor had signed his release form and he’d finished getting dressed that a large group entered the room. Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa all stood at the foot of the bed. “Wow, quite the party. Did something happen in the case?”

“You could say that,” Kuroo began, falling into the nearest seat. “But it’s ridiculous.”

“You know we have to be safe about this,” Akaashi said, but he didn’t sound sincere.

“I agree with Kuroo. This is stupid,” Bokuto agreed, falling into the seat next to Kuroo’s. Akaashi sighed before leaning against the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry, but it’s policy,” Oikawa explained, not sounding in the least bit sorry. Iwaizumi just refused to make eye contact.

“Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Daichi demanded.

“Right,” Kuroo said. Then silence. “Fine, I’ll do it. There’s been a pretty major development in the case.”

“Okay?”

“It turns out the FBI has been investigating Ishimoto Inc for quite a while now. And there’s now been some pretty heavy evidence that they’re directly involved in this murder and the attempted murder of Sugawara. As such, Iwaizumi and Oikawa here are taking over the case. They’re being smart and keeping us on as well, since we’ve been working the leads already and we’ll solve it faster working together.”

“Okay, I agree. Why was that hard to tell me?”

“Because...they agreed to work with all of us, except one.”

Daichi processed his words. “Why?”

“The higher ups are concerned you may be….working for the enemy.”

The room went silent, but Daichi could hear the ocean roaring in his ears. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And from his partner no less. “Let me get this straight. You think that I’m  _ dirty? _ Are you serious right now?” Daichi attempted to keep his temper in check.

“The shootings have only happened when you’re around, and you have acted exceptionally nice to Sugawara,” Oikawa cut in, the only one who didn’t seem ashamed of what was happening. “It’s reasonable evidence to make you a suspect.”

Daichi glared at Iwaizumi. “Do you honestly think I’d do something like that? Iwaizumi, look me in the eye and tell me you think this is a good idea.”

“Daichi...I…,” Iwaizumi tried, but couldn’t finish.

Daichi swore loudly and punched at the wall closest to him, definitely opening up some wounds in the process. But he couldn’t help it. After everything he’d been through, after everything Iwaizumi had  _ seen _ him go through, he was being suspected of being a double agent. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at them all for being idiots. But he knew that would get him nowhere. So instead, he took a deep breath and tried again. He voice was monotone as he said, “Fine. I understand. I’ll cooperate fully.”

“You’re being confined to your home under supervision until we clear this up,” Oikawa stated, his demeanor all business now. “Iwaizumi will accompany you. Sugawara has been transferred to our protection and will be handled as such. You are suspended until further notice. Either your name will be cleared or you will be placed under arrest. We ask for your full cooperation and understanding as we proceed. We’ll be in contact.” Then he marched out of the room, leaving everyone else to sit in silence for yet another minute.

Finally, Kuroo spoke up. “Dude, I’m…”

“It’s fine,” Daichi sighed. “I still think this is a waste of resources, but I can’t argue with the FBI. Do what you need to do.”

“Okay, man. But just let us know if you need anything.”

“Sure. Now go work on clearing my name.” 

“Of course.” Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto all left the room. Iwaizumi rubbed at the bridge of his nose before tossing Daichi his coat.

“It’s a good thing I like your house,” he joked.

“Shut up.”

“Come on, there’s one place we need to stop by before we leave.”

Daichi followed without question, just mild curiosity. But when they stopped outside Suga’s room, he froze. He didn’t know if he could face Suga right now. Not after everything that had happened. Noya was standing guard, but quickly stepped aside when Iwaizumi approached.

“We’ll just be a minute,” he explained. Noya nodded and opened the door. But Daichi remained frozen. “Come on.”

Iwaizumi physically pulled him into the room. Suga sat propped up in the hospital bed. He had bandages wrapped around his head, a few on his arms, but other than that looked fine. Daichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Asahi sat at his bedside. They both looked up when the door opened.

“Daichi,” Suga gasped up on seeing him. Their eyes met and every part of Daichi wanted to go to him. Embrace him. Tell him he was sorry. But he resisted. “You’re okay.”

“So are you,” Daichi replied.

“Haha, yeah. Just a bump on the head. Could’ve been a lot worse, if not for you.” Suga chuckled, but Daichi didn’t smile. Could’ve been a lot better if not for him, too.

“I’m so sorry,” he started, but Suga held up a hand.

“No need to apologize.”

“But…”

“Nope! Wasn’t your fault. Just catch the guys who shot at us.” It took a moment for Daichi to understand. No one had told Suga that Daichi was off the case. Iwaizumi didn’t look inclined, but Daichi couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth.

“I’m actually not going to be working it for a little while. Doctor’s orders.”

“Oh, of course. Take care of yourself first.”

“Thanks. But I promise I’ll get back to it as soon as I can.”

“Right. Thanks for stopping in,” Suga said, shooting Daichi a genuine smile he certainly didn’t deserve.

“Of course,” Daichi said, then practically bolted from the room. Iwaizumi followed, but didn’t say anything until they were in the car. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right now.”

“Okay.”

They drove in silence to Daichi’s place.

\--

Daichi hated being trapped at home. Between not being informed on the case and not being able to see Suga, his days were full of worry. His friends all took shifts “watching” him, but most just relaxed and tried to make his experience a little less awful. Four days passed before he heard about any progress. 

“You know I shouldn’t be telling you this,” Kuroo sighed as he lounged on Daichi’s sofa. He’d made himself at home, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other.

“You also shouldn’t be drinking on the job,” Daichi smirked.

“Truth. Well, there’s no evidence against you, that’s for sure. We all know you’re innocent, but Oikawa’s being a little butt. Not to mention Ishimoto Inc is almost impossible to investigate, so I think everyone’s a little on edge.”

“Makes sense. From what I’ve been able to find out online, they seem to not release a lot to the public. But because they bring in so much revenue from big corporations, they don’t really need to. However, I still think something’s fishy about them.”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be working.”

Daichi laughed. “Are you kidding me? What else am I supposed to do all day?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo started, pretending to think. “Work out in your private gym. Enjoy your private pool. Go bowling in your freaking private bowling alley. Daichi, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but you’re kind of loaded.”

“You know I already work out everyday. But a man can only work out so much.”

“Then watch TV. Try to think of this as a vacation, rather than in house arrest, yeah?”

Daichi stared for a minute before asking, “How’s Suga?”

Kuroo threw his head back with a bark of laughter. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes. That’s why I asked the question.”

“I’ll answer you if you answer me something.”

“Fine, what?” Daichi sighed, falling onto the nearest chair.

“What really happened this weekend?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Seriously?”

“Come on, you have to tell me. As your best friend, it’s a responsibility.”

“Iwaizumi is my best friend.”

“Jerk.”

Daichi shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi asked, entering the room.

“Perfect timing,” Kuroo smirked. Daichi didn’t like where this was going. “Iwaizumi’s your best friend, so you have to tell him. And I just so happen to be here, so tell me, too.”

Iwaizumi looked confused, but took a seat on the remaining loveseat anyways. “Tell me what?”

“Kuroo’s asking about this past weekend,” Daichi explained, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, good. I’ve been curious about that, too.”

“Dude!”

“What? Oikawa obviously knows, that’s why he’s being such a jerk to you. But it’s hard to convince him otherwise when I have no clue what happened.”

“Exactly! Kuroo cut in. And all you’ve given me is really cryptic bits and pieces. I need a full report if I’m going to help you salvage this relationship.”

“Sorry, Daichi, but I’m going to agree with Kuroo on this one.”

“I feel betrayed.”

“Too bad, spill.”

Daichi wrestled with it for a minute before sighing. “Fine.” But before he could continue, two more people entered the room. “Seriously, why are you guys all here?”

Bokuto and Akaashi pointed towards Kuroo. “This guy told us we should come here.”

“Dude!”

Kuroo raised his hands in surrender. “I figured it’d be better if we were all on the same page.”

“For the case, maybe. But my love life? Seriously?”

“Eh,” Akaashi cut in. “At this point, they’re kind of becoming the same thing.”

“I feel betrayed.”

“Too bad,” Kuroo laughed. Bokuto laid down on Kuroo’s legs and Akaashi leaned on the arm rest. “Now,  _ spill. _ ”

Daichi knew he had lost, so he gave in. He spilled. And maybe it did feel good to just talk about it. Everyone else was quiet, listening intently to his story. “And then we crashed. And Iwaizumi, the traitor, forced me to go see him in the hospital. But I just...I don’t know anymore. Everything’s a mess.” He fell silent and it was a minute before anyone spoke up.

“A mess may be an understatement,” Iwaizumi stated, causing everyone to chuckle.

“You’re telling me.”

“So, I think the important question is what do you want to do?” Akaashi asked.

“Huh?”

“Where do you want things to go? Do you want to date him? Was it just a fling? Would you prefer it if everything went back to normal?”

“I mean...I don’t know. Maybe it would be better if everything went back to normal.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Sure, I’d love to date him, but every time I try anything, everything blows up in my face.”

“So you do want it to go back to normal?”

“No...But…” Daichi was frustrated. Wasn’t that why he had friends? To tell him what to do? “I’m just nervous.”

“You need to decide. What’s your end goal?”

“Why is this so important?”

“Just decide.”

“Fine! I want to date him. I want to date the hell out of him. I want to hold his hand and go out on dates and hear him laugh all the time. Okay? Happy?”

Akaashi smirked. “Good.”

Daichi looked around and saw everyone else had similar expressions. “It’s about time you just accepted it,” Kuroo sighed.

“I mean, he  _ is _ stubborn,” Iwaizumi added.

“He wasn’t being stubborn, he was being stupid,” Bokuto said.

“Thanks, guys. I can really feel the love,” Daichi said sarcastically.

“But now that you’re not being dumb, we can actually help you.”

“And you desperately need the help,” Akaashi started. “From what you told us, you’ve been impulsive and wishy-washy. If you don’t want to mess this up, then you need to make some changes.”

“Geez, look who went and got wise with marriage,” Kuroo joked.

“I mean...he’s right though,” Iwaizumi cut in. “I can’t imagine how confused Sugawara is right now. Well...actually I can a little, since Oikawa can’t shut up about it, but that’s why I’m saying this.”

“Wait...what did Suga say?” Daichi asked, but Iwaizumi ignored him.

“Luckily this relationship is definitely salvageable, but you have to be willing to listen to us. I know it sucks, but you have to accept we all have more knowledge on romance than you.”

“Wow, that is a sad truth.”

“But a truth none-the-less,” Kuroo laughed.

“Fine. Tell me what to do.”

As his friends gave him advice, Daichi couldn’t help but feel lucky. The past week had been rough, but he was blessed with such amazing friends, who genuinely cared about what happened to him. When they finally called it a night--many hours later--Daichi was sad for it to end. He’d learned a lot from his friends. He ended up with just Iwaizumi, who was set to “watch” him for the night.

“Seriously, thanks for the help,” Daichi said.

“Any time, man.”

They spent the rest of the night challenging each other at video games and bowling until they finally passed out in the family room. Overall, not a terrible day.

\--

“Rise and shine,” Kuroo called, pulling open the curtains. The sun hurt Daichi’s eyes as he struggled to sit upright on the couch. “I have good news.”

“What?” Daichi asked groggily. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up fully.

Iwaizumi groaned from the other couch as he got up. “‘Sup?” he said upon seeing Kuroo.

“I have good news.”

“Do share.”

“Daichi has officially been cleared for duty,” Kuroo beamed. That woke Daichi up. He jumped up to face Kuroo.

“Are you serious?”

“Yup.”

“Dude! That’s awesome! Thank you so much!”

“Don’t thank me,” Kuroo laughed. “It was Suga who really pushed it. He practically killed Oikawa when he found out. I hear it was quite the speech.”

“For reals?” Daichi knew his face was red.

“Oh yeah. So apparently you  _ haven’t _ screwed it up yet.”

“Does that mean I don’t need to babysit him anymore?” Iwaizumi joked.

“Shut up,” Daichi laughed, punching him in the arm. “Like you didn’t enjoy hanging out at my house.”

“I’ll admit, I have missed this place. Biggest regret of moving away.”

“Leaving my house? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That hurts,” Kuroo said.

“Shut up. Anyways, I guess we should get you back up to speed then. Now that you’re allowed to know everything.”

“Good idea. Back to the precinct then?”

“Yeah,” Daichi started, then stopped. “Is Suga there?”

“Maybe.”

“Can we do it here instead?”

“No, you big chicken. We’re going back and you’re going to face him. Call it step one in the five step plan to getting you two together.”

“What are the other four steps?” Iwaizumi asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“First step: recover from that insane weekend. Step two: build a natural friendship. Step three: confession. Step four: bang him so hard. Step five: live happily ever after.”

Iwaizumi and Daichi just shook their heads. “I’m going to shower.”

“Same,” Daichi said, walking back to his room.

“Okay...well, I’ll just wait here then,” Kuroo called after them. “I’ll be fine!”

\--

When they arrived at the precinct, Daichi was panicking. Now that he had fully decided to date Suga, everything had become much too real.  _ What if I already ruined everything? What if Suga’s not interested? What if…? _

“Daichi, chill, man. Just act normal. We may not even see him.”

But Kuroo, as always, was wrong. They’d been in the building a whole thirty seconds before Suga came hurrying up to them. He stared at Daichi, his eyes full of concern. “You’re okay, right?”

Daichi was caught off guard, and Suga was so close and he hadn’t mentally prepared himself for this. Luckily, Kuroo was occasionally helpful, and elbowed him in the ribs. “I’m fine,” Daichi said, his voice breaking. He coughed and tried again. “All healed up. How about you?”

Suga stared at him for another few seconds before sighing and leaning back. “I’m okay. It wasn’t that bad in the first place. But I...anyways, I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

Daichi nodded and shot Kuroo a look that screamed “ _ help _ ”. Kuroo took the cue.

“Well, Sugawara, it was nice seeing you, but we really need to get Daichi back up to speed. We’ll see you around, okay?”

“Oh, sure.”

They hurried to the briefing room, where Daichi finally could breathe easy. “I am not prepared for this, Kuroo.”

“Shut up, you’ll be fine.”

“My voice cracked, Kuroo. It  _ cracked _ !”

“Okay...well, it may take a little practice. But you’ll get there. In the meantime, stay here while I grab everyone else.”

Daichi made himself comfortable. He looked around the room and allowed himself a moment of enjoyment. It felt good to be back at work. He was more than ready to throw himself back into this case. 

“Glad to have you back,” Akaashi said as the rest of the group entered.

“Now the party can really start,” Bokuto added.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa entered last. Oikawa tried to look proud as he said, “I’m sorry if I was...curt last time. I’m just concerned for my friend and want to solve this case.”

“We all do,” Daichi replied. “So, let’s get this briefing done quickly.”

“Right. Iwaizumi, you want to start?” Kuroo offered.

“Sure. We’ll start with the basics.” He pulled out one of the white boards and started placing pictures and documents on it as he worked. “Okay, so as you already know, Ishimoto Inc is a company that provides technology and coding to both national and international companies. They mostly do business with large sales corporations. They keep a pretty tight grip on all of their documents, but here’s what the FBI has been able to dig up. Their income and expenses don’t line up. If you look at their assets and investments and compare it to their expenditures, they should be breaking about even. However, their gross income every year is increasing.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cut in, “your finance minor is showing. Care to say it in English?”

“Essentially, they have income coming from somewhere else and it’s not making it on the books. Something is clearly going on behind the scenes. That was the first red flag for the FBI. The amount they spend on security is also ridiculously high. They justify it saying the programming they make is valuable, and yet the price they sell it at doesn’t support that claim. We know something’s going on, but haven’t been able to get any hard evidence against them. Their headquarters is here, which is why we were sent here to investigate. That’s when we learned about the murder. Kuroo?”

“Right,” Kuroo stood up to take over. Pulling up a separate board that was already covered in pictures and documents and strings connecting them all, he set it next to Iwaizumi’s. Taking a string, he connected to the two boards. “So, our victim worked for Ishimoto Inc, a company already under investigation by the FBI, and was murdered. Nothing was taken, so it wasn’t a robbery. He had no known associates except for Sugawara. But seeing as Sugawara has been targeted many times, he’s pretty much cleared of being a suspect. That leaves his work associates. The few we were able to talk to in his old department said he kept to himself. Never really talked to anyone, always ate lunch alone, that kind of thing. But he also just got a promotion. That was the weirdest part. The timing seemed too good to be a coincidence. Bokuto and Akaashi did some digging on that end. Akaashi, what did you find?”

“Right,” Akaashi stood by his seat as he talked. “With the promotion came a higher security clearance and more strict regulations. We couldn’t get much out of them, but they say it was a really big deal. Apparently you have to pass a lot of pre-tests to even be considered. The fact that our victim got in was impressive. So the fact that he’s now dead is even more suspicious.”

“Then there’s the matter of the poison,” Kuroo continued. “Why was he poisoned and then stabbed? Based on the stats Takeda gave us, Aconite is hard to detect. We got lucky in finding it. So then it’s a question of, were the stab wounds meant to hide the poison? Or was there another reason behind it?”

“There are also lots of strains of Aconite, and it’s not hard to find. So, if they were trying to cover it up, why?” Akaashi added.

“It’s clear that the poison was the actual cause of death though,” Bokuto cut in. “But our research into finding suppliers has been unsuccessful. As Akaashi said, there’s  _ too _ many to follow up with.”

“So that’s pretty much a dead end,” Kuroo continued, “and the knife wounds were made by a standard kitchen knife, so no help there.”

“Let me get this straight,” Daichi started. “No clues at the crime scene, and no help from the autopsy. What  _ do _ we have to go on?”

“The company,” Iwaizumi replied. “They’re the only common link. And our victim made regular contact with Sugawara. And Sugawara is now being targeted. That’s no coincidence. If we can just figure out  _ why _ Sugawara is being targeted. And then find the missing link.”

Daichi mulled on everything for a minute. Then gave his thoughts. “Okay, here’s my theory. Now that we pretty much know Ishimoto Inc is dirty, I think it’s safe to put them as the main suspect. But why have one of their employees killed? He just got a promotion, and you generally don’t give promotions to employees you want to kill. Plus, he kept to himself. It’s hard to offend people when you don’t talk to them.”

“Fair point.”

“But his promotion also came with higher clearance. What if he figured something out he didn’t like? Something that has to do with why the FBI was investigating them in the first place?”

Everyone started nodding. “That would make sense,” Akaashi said. “If he had intel and was going to spill, then that’s motive for murder.”

“But we still have no proof,” Oikawa added. “Plus, why is Suga being targeted?”

“That’s just it,” Daichi continued, excited by what he was unravelling. “What if our victim somehow conveyed this information to Suga? They’re trying to take him out because they’re worried he’ll spill.”

“But Suga doesn’t know, he would’ve told us.”

“What if he doesn’t know that he knows?”

“What?”

“Like...if our victim left clues or a drive somewhere that only Suga could find. He just...hasn’t found it yet?”

The room fell silent as everyone processed. “That’s...not a bad idea.”

“Bokuto, Akaashi,” Kuroo said, snapping into action. “Take a team down to the apartment complex and comb every last inch. See if you can find anything. If it’s worth looking into, we’ll bring Sugawara down there to see if he knows. But I don’t want to bring him there unless we have to. I’m sure Ishimoto Inc has eyes on everything.”

“Right, we’ll let you know.” And with that Akaashi and Bokuto were gone.

“We’re going to keep an eye on Ishimoto Inc, see if they make any moves once they see we’re scoping out the apartment,” Iwaizumi explained. “Can we leave you two on Sugawara duty? See if he knows anything?”

“Sure.”

“Great, we’ll be in contact.”

Then they were gone, leaving Daichi alone with Kuroo once again. “That was a really good theory, man,” Kuroo said, a genuine smile on his face. He, too, was excited about this progress. 

“Thanks. I think taking that time off actually helped. Let me come in with fresh eyes,” Daichi commented, cleaning up the room.

“Sometimes I forget that you can be a good detective and not just a brute.”

“Shut up.”

“By the way, I forgot to mention this earlier, but we all agreed Sugawara should stay at your place until this is over.”

“What?” Daichi yelped.

“You have extremely high security, and that way he could live in comfort rather than in a random motel.”

“But...but…”

“You’re welcome,” Kuroo called, then dashed from the room before Daichi could say anything more.

He’d changed his mind. His friends were the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad the story is back to focusing on the case! I'm really excited for how it's all going to pan out ^^  
> BTW, there's 25 chapters (including epilogue) planned for this fic, so this chapter marks the halfway point! WHOOOOT!  
> \--  
> Tumblr tag: #karasunopdfic  
> \--  
> HMU:  
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> insta: attiequinton  
> twitter: attie.quinton


	14. The Curious Case of Akaashi Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things before we jump in:  
> 1) The beginning of this chapter is a little rough, but I just needed to push through to get to the rest ^^  
> 2) Akaashi isn't actually IN that much of this chapter, I just liked how that chapter name sounded...
> 
> Okay, it's four in the morning and I really need sleep. So...Enjoy!

Suga was happy to be out of the hospital, but less happy when he realized he’d be trapped at the precinct again. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had set up shop there and so Suga was once again stuck in the break room. It was worse being back on the couch after what had happened over the weekend. He couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering back to Daichi.  _ I hope he’s doing okay. _ He hadn’t seen him since their brief encounter at the hospital.

“He’s just recovering,” Kuroo would say when Suga asked about him. “He’ll be back in no time.” But it was clear there was something everyone wasn’t telling him. Even Oikawa had been avoiding conversations with him and that wasn’t like him at all. So after a few days, when he found himself sitting in the break room alone with Akaashi, he finally got up the courage to ask.

It wasn’t just by chance either. He’d been watching all of the detectives over the past few days and had decided that Akaashi would be the most likely to be honest with him. Kuroo clearly wasn’t going to say anymore than he had; Bokuto always got jumpy and found an excuse to change the subject; Oikawa would laugh it off as nothing; and Iwaizumi was hardly ever at the precinct anyways. So that left Akaashi.

Suga slid nonchalantly into the chair opposite him and Akaashi eyed him curiously over his coffee. “So, Akaashi,” Suga started, hoping to keep things light. “You wouldn’t happen to know what’s  _ really _ going on with Daichi, would you?”

Akaashi sighed, setting his cup down before replying. “He’s recovering,” he said, but didn’t sound convincing in the slightest. 

“Okay, there’s no way that’s still the case. There’s clearly more going on that you guys just aren’t telling me.”

“We all decided it would be in your best interest to not tell you until after it was resolved,” Akaashi explained, keeping a level tone. Suga stared into his hooded eyes, hoping his look would give something away. It didn’t. 

“Who’s to say what’s in my best interest?” Suga demanded, starting to get annoyed at the situation. He was a grown man, he didn’t need other people making decisions about his life for him. “I have the right to know. This concerns me, too.”

Akaashi sighed. The kind of sigh that sends a clear message. Akaashi was tired. “Look, Sugawara,” he started. “I honestly think you should know everything, too. But first, I need you to answer me something.” Suga just nodded. “Why do you care about Daichi?”

“What?” Suga asked. The question had caught him off guard.

“You seem interested in Daichi, but what are your intentions? He’s my friend, and I care about him. I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

Suga finally understood what was going on. “Oh, I see. Well…” Suga thought for a minute before continuing. He didn’t want to give the wrong answer and regret it later. But he also wasn’t completely sure how much he wanted to say.  _ I mean...I like Daichi. And not just physically. I like his personality. How he’s a workaholic. How he’s a dedicated friend. I like...everything. I just like Daichi. _

Akaashi smirked at him and Suga only then realized he’d said all that out loud. His face turned red in an instant. Covering it quickly with his hands he squeaked, “Please don’t tell him I said that.”

Akaashi chuckled before saying, “Don’t worry. I’ll let you tell him.” Suga kept his face covered until Akaashi asked, “So, you’re serious about this then?”

“I am,” Suga stated, lowering his hands and finally looking Akaashi in the eyes. 

“That’s all I needed to know.” He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. “Now, there’s something  _ you _ need to know.”

“Right.” Suga waited anxiously for what was coming next.

“First, know that Daichi is doing just fine after the accident. And that’s not why he’s taking time off.”  _ Knew it.  _ “He’s taking time off because the FBI has removed him from active duty until he’s cleared of suspicions.”

“Wait...what?” Suga was confused now. “Suspicions of what?”

“Of working for the enemy.”

“Are you serious? Who the hell would think that?”

“The FBI. Though really just Oikawa.”

Suga was going to have strong words for Oikawa after this conversation was over. “Okay. But he’ll be cleared soon, right? I mean, clearly he’s innocent.”

“That’s what we all think, yeah. But…” Akaashi paused, contemplating his next words. “Look, I’m only telling you this because you’re in a unique position where I actually think you can do something about the situation, okay?”

“Okay....” Suga was extremely curious now.

“It’s about Daichi’s past. I’m assuming he hasn’t told you a lot?”

“Try nothing.”

“Sounds like him. He’s not a big sharer. The only reason Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi know is because they worked the case. I only found out after a year of being here when Bokuto finally couldn’t keep it a secret anymore.” Suga was starting to get nervous. “I’m only going to tell you what you need to know, okay? The rest you’ll have to hear from him.” Suga nodded once more. “Daichi’s father was a well-known police chief up until a little bit ago. He had an amazing arrest record and was one of the best cops to have come through the precinct. Daichi really looked up to him and became a cop because of it. But his first case as a detective led him to investigate a drug smuggling ring. And at the head of the ring...was his father.”

Suga tried to process what he’d just heard. Daichi--pure, dedicated Daichi--was the son of a dirty cop. “Wait...what happened? Did he expose him?”

“He had to. He was a good cop. Followed the rules to the ‘t’. It almost broke him.”

“And now...now the FBI is suspecting  _ him _ of being dirty?”

“Exactly,” Akaashi said, staring in Suga’s eyes, willing him to understand exactly what that meant. “I hope you get where I’m going, Sugawara.”

“I do. Thanks, Akaashi,” Suga replied, rising from his seat.

“Of course. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Then Suga was gone, storming towards Oikawa’s office. He was going to have words with his supposed best friend. He didn’t even bother knocking, just stormed inside. Oikawa was talking to Iwaizumi when Suga burst through the door.

“Suga?” Oikawa asked, surprised. Then he saw the angry look on his face and stood. “What’s wrong?”

Suga let out a bark of indignant laughter. “What’s wrong? Oh, I’ll tell you what’s wrong.”

Iwaizumi quickly excused himself, shutting the door behind him. He was smart to not want to witness the massacre that was about to take place.

“Imagine my reaction,” Suga started again, trying to remain calm. “When I learned that my supposed best friend was suspecting Daichi of being a  _ dirty cop _ .”

“Suga,” Oikawa started, but Suga wouldn’t let him continue.

“Are you kidding me? Have you spent any time with the guy? Do you know just how ridiculous that sounds? Daichi’s no more a dirty cop than you are.”

“Suga, you have to understand where I’m coming from,” Oikawa tried, but it was a sorry attempt. He was already losing this battle. “You’ve only been attacked when he’s with you. And he is trying to get strangely close to you.”

That was not the right thing to say. The look in Suga’s eyes turned murderous.

“That’s your reasoning,” he seethed. Oikawa hadn’t seen Suga this mad since...well, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him this mad. “Of  _ course _ I get shot at when he’s with me. He’s the only one who was assigned to watch me. You’ll also notice that he’s almost died  _ multiple times _ trying to  _ save my life! _ ” 

“I mean…”

“And he’s getting close to me? Are you suggesting the only reason a guy would try to get close to me is because he wants to kill me? Seriously, Oikawa? What the hell?”

“Look, Suga, I know it sounds ridiculous. But I just want to make sure he’s safe before you get too close. It’s because I care about you. I’m your best friend!”

“No, don’t try to justify this because I’m your friend. You’re doing this because you’re jealous.”

“Jealous?” Oikawa scoffed. “Of what?”

“Daichi! Because he’s closer to Iwaizumi than you. Because he’s getting close to me. Because you can’t handle it!”

“Oh, come off it,” Oikawa yelled, getting equally as heated. “That’s bull and you know it.”

“Oh, really? Then it doesn’t bother you that Iwaizumi and Daichi are best friends? That they know everything about each other? That Iwaizumi constantly complains about you to Daichi? That you don’t have the guts to tell Iwaizumi how you feel? Don’t deny it, you’re taking out your own petty annoyance on Daichi.”

“Oh, like you’re any better,” Oikawa snapped, trying to turn the attention off himself. “It’s not like you’ve told Daichi anything, am I right? If you like him enough to yell at your best friend, why don’t you just tell him?”

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of this,” Suga said, his voice all fake calm. “But there are people trying to kill me. Kinda puts a damper on any romantic confessions, don’t ya think?”

“That’s just an excuse!”

“At least I have one. What’s yours?”

“Iwa-chan and I are partners. It’s a delicate balance. You know this!”

“Bokuto and Akaashi were partners. Now they’re married. You’re excuse doesn’t work anymore.”

“Why are we even having this conversation?” Oikawa sighed, falling back into his chair. He was obviously over this argument. Suga was, too. It wasn’t in his nature to yell. He collapsed into the chair opposite.

“Cause you’re dumb.”

“Right, of course.”

“It’s true. Daichi’s an asset to this precinct. Don’t keep him off this case for such stupid reasons.”

“What makes you so sure, hm?”

“Seriously? Have you spent any time with him?”

“Um...not really.”

“That’s what I thought. Look, can you just trust me? As your best friend?” He sent Oikawa a smile and could practically see Oikawa giving in.

“After that little tirade, I’m starting to wonder who’s side you’re on.”

“The side of love.”

“Very funny.”

“For reals though. Are you ever going to confess?”

Oikawa sighed, throwing his head back dramatically. “That is  _ not _ the reason we’re having this conversation. Look, if I promise to drop the charges against your boyfriend will you please let it drop.”

Suga contemplated for a minute. “Fine.”

“Thanks. Now...care to tell me more about the time you’ve spent with Daichi? Because there’s no way you’d be that defensive of him for no reason. Spill.”

And then things were back to normal. Just like in college, Suga gushed about his romantic life and Oikawa gave strangely good advice. Then they watched an awful movie in the break room and eventually passed out.

While Suga didn’t have everything figured out, he went to sleep knowing that there was at least a chance with Daichi.

And that Oikawa--while wise about others love--was the biggest chicken when it came to his own love life.

\--

When Suga received news that Daichi was cleared, he was thrilled. But almost started panicking when he realized that meant seeing Daichi again. It had been almost a week without seeing each other--the longest they’d gone since meeting--and Suga was nervous about how their reunion would go. Oikawa kept telling him to just act naturally, that everything would go fine, but Suga didn’t buy it.

He had horrible luck. Something was bound to go wrong.

But when Suga spotted Daichi across the room, all concerns flew out the window. Just the sight of him was enough to put all Suga’s fears to rest. He hurried over to speak to him, but the conversation was awkward and short.  _ Maybe there is reason to be concerned _ . He ended spending the entire time they were in briefing pacing in the break room.

“Suga?” Oikawa asked, smirking while he leaned in the doorway.

“Oikawa! How’d it go?”

“Good,” he conceded. “Daichi  _ did _ have some good theories.”

“Told you he’d be an asset to the case.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I’m assuming no one has told you the good news?” Suga didn’t like the look on Oikawa’s face.

“What good news?”

“We all decided that the safest place for you to stay right now is,” he paused for dramatic effect and Suga almost smacked him. “Daichi’s house.”

Suga must’ve misheard. “Come again?”

“We all agreed it would be best if you stayed at Daichi’s house until this case is figured out.”

“Okay...you didn’t trust the guy up until yesterday? What’s with the sudden change?”

“What can I say? You’ve changed me. Plus he  _ does _ have the highest security system in the city, really. And according to Iwa-chan, you’ll be very comfortable there.”

“Why do I feel like that won’t be the case?”

“Oh, don’t worry, silly. You’ll be fine. I think this will actually be a great opportunity for you.”

“How so?”

“Just think of all the alone time you’ll have,” Oikawa laughed, sending Suga a wink. Suga was going to lose it. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Oikawa, you know I won’t be.”

“Good luck!” Then Oikawa left him alone. The traitor.

\--

Daichi approached him a little while later, a sheepish look on his face. He rubbed at the back of his neck--something Suga was now understanding to be a nervous habit--when he said, “So, I guess you’re coming home with me?”

_ He’s going to be the death of me.  _ “I guess so,” Suga laughed. It was strained.

“Great. Leave in ten?”

“Sure.”

To say things were awkward would be an understatement. They drove back in silence, neither daring to even look at the other. The tension in the car was tangible. Suga wanted to cry. However, all his concerns and fears were quickly forgotten when they pulled up to Daichi’s house.

Though house probably wasn’t the right word. Mansion would be more appropriate.

It was placed near the park, the park where Suga had spent plenty of time before, but had never really paid attention to the huge mansion near it. The building was dark brick, with a fence around the grounds. Beautiful landscaping surrounded the house, and a large fountain was going off in the middle of the front lawn. They pulled into a spacious garage and Suga almost fainted. It was full of beautiful cars. He turned and stared at Daichi in shock.

“I guess I should explain,” Daichi chuckled nervously.

“Probably,” Suga said.

“My mom was an heiress,” he explained. “And my dad’s family had a lot of foreign investments that went well.”

“So, what you’re trying to say is that you’re loaded?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Okay,” Suga said, trying to remain calm. But it was a lot to take in. And he hadn’t even been inside the place yet. “Sure. Why not?”

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah. Just...processing.”

“Okay. Well, let me know when you’re ready to go inside.”

It was another minute before Suga nodded. Daichi grabbed Suga’s things and together they headed into the house. It was...grand to say the least. Daichi gave him a brief tour. The house came complete with: a private gym, swimming pool and hot tub, bowling alley, many bedrooms, bathrooms, and offices, as well as a large back yard. The marble floorings and dark furnishings just added to making the entire house more luxurious. And the best feature? A state of the art, top of the line security system. Suga had never felt safer.

It wasn’t until Daichi was dropping him off at his room--or the room he was allowed to use for the next however long--that something dawned on Suga. He hadn’t seen anyone else in the house. “Daichi,” Suga started. “Do you live here all alone?”

“Well, I have cleaners and groundskeepers, but they don’t live here. They take care of the place while I’m at work.”

“So, you’re alone here?”

“Not always,” Daichi laughed. “Kuroo likes to crash here sometimes. And he brings Kenma sometimes.”

“Daichi.”

He wasn’t making eye contact. Suga thought about living in a place this big all alone. No wonder Daichi spent so much time at work.

“Well, make yourself at home. What’s mine is yours, and all that.” Daichi was trying to avoid the conversation. “Let me know if you need anything.”

And then he was gone.

\--

Suga showered and took a short nap--on an  _ actual bed _ \--before exploring more. Just when he thought he’d seen the whole house, he found more. It was insane. When he finally found Daichi, he was at the private gym. 

Daichi was in workout clothes--shorts and a workout tank top--that showed off his strong muscles as he did squats. He hadn’t spotted Suga yet, so Suga took advantage of the opportunity to ogle openly. It really should be illegal to be as fit as Daichi was. Suga couldn’t tell just how much weight was on the bar that was bobbing up and down on Daichi’s shoulders, but it looked like a ridiculously high amount. Suga found himself biting his lip as he stared.

And it was in that incriminating position that Daichi caught him. “Suga,” he exclaimed, surprised to see Suga in the wall mirror. He quickly re-racked the bar before walking over. Grabbing a towel from a nearby machine on the way, he wiped the sweat off his face. Suga’s heart couldn’t take this much longer. “What are you doing here?” Daichi asked, a natural smile on his face.

Suga’s face went immediately red, betraying his thoughts. “Oh, um…” he struggled to find the right words. He looked at the ground, hoping against all odds that his face would calm down.

“Hm?” Daichi asked, leaning forward to look up at Suga. “What was that?” Daichi was messing with him now. Suga gave in and covered his face with his hands, mumbling something about getting lost. “Sorry, couldn’t hear you.” Daichi tried pulling Suga’s hands away, but Suga shook his head. Daichi laughed. “Come on, let’s get some food.”

Suga let himself be led away, relieved that Daichi was in front of him now. Maybe he’d gain some composure by the time they reached the kitchen.

\--

The rest of their evening passed in a similar manner. Natural flirting and teasing passed between the two of them over dinner and after when they challenged each other to a game of bowling. (Suga won, but Daichi clearly let him.)

Daichi showered, entering the living room to find Suga going through his jazz record collections. “You  _ really  _ like jazz,” he teased.

“Yeah, because it’s good,” Daichi tossed back. As natural as breathing.

“Which one’s good for dancing?”

“Hm? Probably this one,” Daichi replied, pulling out a record and placing it on the turntable. There was a moment of silence, then smooth jazz started pouring through the speakers. Followed shortly by a woman singing. “It’s called ‘At Last’ by Etta James.”

Daichi was right, it was a good dancing song. Suga found himself swaying to the beat. And because he was having such a good day, he grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him towards him. “Dance with me,” he laughed.

Daichi shook his head, his ears tinting pink. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Too bad.” Suga wasn’t taking no for an answer, and Daichi wasn’t really putting up much of a fight either. It only took a few seconds for him to give in and start swaying with Suga. Draping his hands over Daichi’s shoulders, Suga closed his eyes and enjoyed the music. The weight of Daichi’s hands on his wait just felt natural, and they were unconsciously stepping closer and closer with every sway. When Suga finally opened his eyes, he found himself mere inches away from Daichi.

Their eyes met. Suga licked his lips. Daichi’s eyes flicked down to them and back. They leaned closer.

“Not interrupting am I?” Kuroo called from the hallway, causing the two of them to jump away from each other. Suga stumbling over his legs in the process, Daichi attempting to catch him but in the craziness of the moment just getting pulled down with him. When Kuroo walked into the room, what he saw was Daichi on top of a sprawled Suga while romantic jazz played over the stereo. Suga wanted to melt into the wood. “Should I leave?”

“No, it’s not what it looks like,” Daichi yelped.

They spent the rest of the evening trying to convince Kuroo of just that. But at this point, Suga was starting to not care. Because just moments before Kuroo had walked in, something had sparked. And Suga was going to ride that spark if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...is not what I had planned...and way shorter than planned...But hopefully you guys still enjoyed it!   
> Next chapter should be longer and will include full Daichi backstory, so look forward to that ^^  
> \--  
> Tumblr tag: #karasunopdfic  
> hmu:  
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> insta: attiequinton  
> twitter: attie.quinton


	15. Stake Out? You Mean Steak Out!

Suga had been staying at Daichi’s a total of 24 hours when Daichi came to the conclusion that he never wanted Suga to leave. Everything was better with Suga around. Food tasted better. Skies seemed brighter. The hallways seemed less empty. Every mundane task suddenly became a joy with Suga around. It was like he brought his own ray of sunshine wherever he went.

And the best part? It was  _ so natural.  _ Almost like they’d been living together for years and had found a rhythm long before now. The way they moved around each other in the kitchen, spent hours comfortably in silence in the living room, even the way they timed their showers separately. The brief time that Kuroo spent with them left him in shock. When he was left alone for a moment with Daichi he joked, “Since when have you two been such a freaking married couple?”

Daichi scoffed at him, hoping to hide his embarrassment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Kuroo smirked, but he was kind enough to let the subject drop. Even he could see how much happier Daichi was. It was almost contagious. “I’m guessing you don’t need anyone to take a shift watching Sugawara?”

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about that.”

“Not surprising, given you’ve been busy playing house.”

“Ha, ha,” Daichi fake laughed. “Unless you guys need me on the case, then I think I’ll stay here.”

Kuroo stared at him with a skeptical expression. “I’m starting to regret encouraging this. You’re not near as fun to tease now.”

Daichi punched him in the arm at that. “Very funny. Is there a reason that you’re here?”

“Not really. I’m bored. Akaashi and Bokuto are still busy, so the precinct is lonely.”

“Why don’t you enjoy the break?” Daichi laughed. “Spend more time with Kenma.”

“Kenma’s busy with a work gig. So I’m all alone at home.”

“And you thought crashing at my place would make you feel better?”

“I  _ did.  _ Until I saw how sappy you two are. Now I’m starting to think hanging out with Lev was a better option.”

“We’re not sappy.”

Kuroo’s look was of pure disbelief. “If you were any sappier you’d be a tree.”

“Whatever. You can’t bring me down.”

“I’m realizing this. Fine. I’ll leave you to live your domestic daydream.”

“Call me if the case develops,” Daichi said as he waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo called back, already walking away.

“Is Kuroo gone?” Suga asked, approaching Daichi with a curious look on his face. It was adorable.

“Yeah, he was just stopping by.”

“Hmm,” Suga sighed, staring after him, his bottom lip protruding slightly. Daichi resisted the urge to kiss it off. “Hungry?” Suga turned to him and Daichi couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Starving.”

They enjoyed lunch, chatting calmly while they ate. When they finished, they worked on the dishes together. Daichi insisted that he could do them alone, and Suga insisted that as the guest he should be doing them. So they settled on working together. Suga scrubbed and Daichi dried. The system worked quite well until Suga got bored and flicked bubbles at Daichi’s face.

“Hey!” Daichi called out, feigning annoyance. He took the opportunity to whip Suga lightly on the butt with his towel. 

“Hey yourself,” Suga laughed back, splashing him again. This quickly evolved into a full on battle between water and towel, by the end of which both of them were drenched and laughing on the floor. “You, Sawamura Daichi, are a  _ child, _ ” Suga gasped between laughs.

“And you, Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi replied, in no better state. “Are a tease.”

Suga batted his eyelashes, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.” Daichi’s mental fortitude was weakening, and Suga knew it. Hell, he was playing him like a fiddle. And Daichi couldn’t care less. “I’m not the one who was whipping a towel around like an adolescent boy in a locker room.”

“Hey, you splashed first.”

“But the dishes are boring,” he sighed, falling flat on his back.

“You’re not wrong there,” Daichi agreed, laying down next to him. “But leave it to you to make it fun.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Making your life more interesting.”

Suga’s fingers brushed lightly against Daichi’s and blood quickly rushed to Daichi’s cheeks. He refused to make eye contact. “Well, that’s quite the full time position.” He brushed against Suga’s hand again.

“Good thing I currently have quite a bit of free time,” he laughed, his finger hooking onto one of Daichi’s. Daichi’s just hummed in response, moving his hand to grab Suga’s. They laid like that for a while, both avoiding eye contact, but enjoying the physical contact with the other. It wasn’t until a small sneeze escaped Suga that Daichi looked over at him. “I’m fine,” Suga assured him. “Just a little cold.”

They  _ were _ soaking wet. “Oh, right. We should probably get changed.”

“Probably.” Suga tightened his grip on Daichi’s hand. Neither of them moved. Now that Daichi was looking at Suga, he couldn’t look away. Their eyes were locked on each other’s, an unspoken question in the air. 

A voice broke through the air, ruining the moment. “Daichi,” Kuroo called from down the hall. Daichi sighed, attempting to stand up. But between Suga still holding onto his hand and the wet floor, things did not go as planned.

“Let me guess,” Kuroo laughed, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face while he stared at the tangled mess that was Suga and Daichi. “It’s not what it looks like?”

\--

Once Daichi and Suga had showered, Kuroo explained his presence. “There’s supposed to be something going down at the docks tonight. Ukai wants us to stake it out,” he said.

“Concerning this case?” Daichi asked, pulling on a t-shirt.

“Nah, it’s a drug case that Tanaka and Noya were working. And since we haven’t made a ton of leads on ours, we’ve been asked to help.”

“Gotcha.” Daichi glanced at himself in the mirror, ran a hand half-heartedly through his hair, then grabbed his gun and badge. “What about Suga?”

“Lev’s on his way over.”

Daichi nodded, then led them out to where Suga was waiting in the foyer. His hair was still damp from his shower, and he had changed into his pajamas.  _ Adorable.  _ “Feeling better?” Daichi asked, a smile forming on his face subconsciously.

Suga smiled back at him. “Much. You?”

“Same. Now, Kuroo and I are heading out for a bit. Lev’s on his way over. You’ll be okay?”

“Oh. Yeah, that’ll be fine. Where are you going?”

“Just on a stake out. Nothing too dangerous.”

“With your luck? I’m not feeling so sure,” Suga joked.

“If anyone’s a curse it’s this guy,” Daichi laughed, gesturing to Kuroo. “He always gets into the worst trouble.”

“Hey!” Kuroo called. “That’s not true.”

Suga put on his best glare when he said, “Not one scratch on him, okay?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, yes. I promise to return him in pristine condition.”

“Alright.”

Lev showed up then, and as they headed to leave, Suga followed. When they reached the front door, Kuroo hurried to the car, but Daichi hung back. “You sure you’ll be okay?” he asked again, standing just outside the door. Suga nodded from his spot just inside the door. 

“I’ll be fine. Are you sure  _ you’ll _ be okay?”

Daichi chuckled. “It’ll be fine.” Suga didn’t look convinced. It only made Daichi laugh more. “I promise.”

“It better be.” And before Daichi could walk away, Suga pecked him on the cheek and whispered, “I’ll be waiting.” Then he shut the door in Daichi’s face.

He was frozen in place until Kuroo called his name and he practically ran to the car. His red face gave him away quickly as Kuroo demanded, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” he lied. “Just drive.”

Kuroo remained silent until they got to the docks, but after they parked and got set up, he started again. “For reals, what happened? And don’t say nothing, cause there is  _ no way _ that was nothing.”

Daichi sighed, wondering if he should just give in and tell him. He decided to go for vague truth. “It’s just...Suga.”

“Well, yeah, I got that much,” Kuroo laughed. “But things seemed to be progressing pretty quickly? Is Operation Candy going well?”

“Operation Candy? What the hell is that?”

“The five step plan to getting you together with Suga. Suga kinda sounds like sugar, which is in candy, so…” Some days Daichi thought Kuroo couldn’t get any dumber. And then he was proven wrong.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh, just shut up and spill.”

“Fine. I guess you could say things are progressing. We’re definitely flirting a lot, that’s for sure.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Daichi punched him in the arm.

“Whatever. Can we talk about something else? Or better yet,  _ pay attention to the docks. _ ” 

But there was no movement at the docks. So, they were left with very little to do. Luckily, Kuroo always came prepared. Reaching into the backseat of his car, he pulled out a lunch cooler. From which he produced two freshly cooked steaks and some drinks. Normally, this should surprise a person. But Kuroo wasn’t normal and Daichi was--sadly--used to this routine.

It had started when Kuroo and Bokuto were partners. They’d always try to avoid stake outs, but ended up on them anyways. So, in an attempt to make them more interesting, they’d started bringing steaks to eat. Claiming that the play on words was amazing, this tradition had continued to the present day. Did Daichi think it was insane? Yes. Was he going to turn down steak? No.

As they dug into the food, Kuroo started laughing. “What?” Daichi asked through a mouthful of meat.

“Just thinking back to the first case we worked.”

“Don’t remind me.  _ That  _ was a disaster.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Kuroo tried, but even he knew that was a lie.

“Dude, you ended up with thirty-seven stitches and I ended up with a shaved head. Not to mention the flower shop that had to close down. It was awful.”

“Well...when you put it like that.”

“Not that our second case was much better.”

“That was the….case of the missing grandma, right?”

“Yup. Lots of late nights searching, only to discover that the alleged grandma had never actually existed and it was all an insurance scam. I think that was the maddest I’ve seen you get.”

“No, no,” Kuroo assured him. “The maddest I’ve been was after the cat killer case.”

Daichi thought back on it. “No, you’re right. That was intense.”

“Don’t mess with cats, bro.”

“No kidding.”

“You on the other hand,” Kuroo laughed, finishing up his steak with a flourish. “Get mad  _ all the freaking time. _ ”

Daichi opened his mouth to protest, but knew he’d be in the wrong. He was quite prone to fits of anger. “Eh, I always have a reason.”

“Sure. And it does work great with our whole ‘good cop, bad cop’ routine. But sometimes you end up scaring the witnesses. There’s a reason Ukai almost never has you testify in court.”

“Hey,” Daichi started. “We all have our weaknesses. I have a short temper, whereas you have an inability to deal with anything gross.”

“That is not true,” Kuroo said indignantly.

“Oh, really? You sure you want to go down this road?”

Sadly, they didn’t get to continue their reminiscing, because it was at that moment that something started going on down at the docks. They grabbed their binoculars and the camera and were quickly able to procure all the evidence they needed. It was a quick job, and Kuroo was dropping Daichi back off before they knew it. And Daichi had to admit, he was surprised nothing had gone wrong. Pleasantly surprised.

That is until he remembered what had happened with Suga before he left and suddenly he wasn’t quite so anxious to go inside. Maybe something should have gone wrong. Kept him from coming home so soon.

It’s not that he didn’t want to see Suga, it’s just that he hadn’t had enough time to mentally prepare himself. So, he made his best attempt to do just that as he walked towards the front door. He’d been inside for about five seconds when he heard Suga call, “Daichi? That you?”

“Yeah,” he called back. Following the sound, he found Suga in the living room with Lev. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back,” Suga said with a smile, making Daichi much more glad to be back. “How’d it go?”

“Fine,” Daichi replied, taking a seat next to Suga on the couch. Lev stood at the same time, excusing himself to head back to work. They saw him off with a wave, then headed back to the couch. Daichi started a fire in the fireplace while Suga made them both hot cocoa. It was quite the cozy evening. “Thanks,” Daichi said, breaking the comfortable silence they’d been enjoying.

“For what?”

“Just...everything.”

Suga shot him a skeptical look. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Daichi just shook his head, then they fell back into silence. Suga stared into the fire and Daichi stared at Suga. The way the fire reflected in his eyes and off his silver hair was dazzling. It was another few minutes before Suga finally spoke up, his eyes remaining glued forward while he spoke. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

He paused again, thinking on his words before he voiced them. “Can I ask about your past?”

“My past?” Daichi repeated, caught off guard.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I’ve just been...curious.” It was clear this had been on Suga’s mind for a while. Not that Daichi was that surprised. He certainly hadn’t been very clear about it up to this point. But he also wasn’t normally keen to share. It wasn’t a pleasant story to tell or hear. But something about the sincerity in Suga’s voice made Daichi  _ want _ to tell him.

“No, no. I can tell you.”

“Really?” Suga asked, finally turning to look at him. Their eyes locked and Daichi could see the curiosity that burned there.”

“Yeah,” he said with a light chuckled. “But be warned, it’s kind of a downer.”

Suga just nodded. Prompting him to continue.

“Well, I guess I should start at the beginning.”

..

Daichi’s mother, Minako Abe, was a kind, gentle woman. Born into a blue blood family, she was raised with the best of what money could buy. Being the sole child of her parents and the sole grandchild of her grandparents, she was to inherit everything. This placed a lot of pressure on her shoulders to become the best of the best. But she was strong and good and everything that was right with the world. And that is what led her to meet Seiji Sawamura.

Seiji Sawamura, Daichi’s father, had fought for everything he had. An orphan who had worked hard to receive an education, and worked even harder to receive a reputation. He won his way into the hearts of those around him with his winning good looks and excellent personality. Having seen just how rough life could be, he worked hard to make the city better. After working his way through the police academy, he became one of the best detectives on the force. It was then that he worked a robbery case. It was then that he met Minako Abe. It was then that the two fell in love.

There was some hesitation from the Abe family before their marriage. But just as Seiji had done in the past, he easily won them over. The day of their union was a blessed one. Many friends and family attended. The joy they experienced was rivaled only by the joy they had at the birth of their son.

Daichi, thanks to his parents, grew up loved and cared for. While his grandparents only lived for a few years after his birth, he never wanted for affection. His father became police chief shortly after his birth, and his mother stayed home and cared for him. They had a beautiful home and a wonderful life. But when Daichi turned fourteen, that all changed.

Minako fell ill quickly, leaving her in the hospital for over six months. Daichi would visit every day. Seiji would visit every day at first. Then every week. Until he had a hard time coming at all. It was hard, watching the love of your life slowly grow frail. Watch the color leave their cheeks and the light leave their eyes. When she finally passed, Daichi was the only one by her side. But the smile she gave him before she died would stay with him the rest of his life.

Life after his mother’s passing seemed grim. His father spent more and more time at the office, and soon Daichi found himself shipped off to boarding school. He didn’t make many friends, spending all his time studying or exercising. Some part of him still longed for his father’s love. And that part of him told him the only way to do that would be to make him proud. To become the best student. The best athlete. And eventually, the best police officer. And it worked.

When Daichi graduated from the police academy at the head of his class, his father hugged him for the first time since his mother’s death. Every promotion he got, every award he received, every case he solved, all of them earned him some form of attention from his father. And while some people said he was “overworking himself” or “pushing himself too hard”, he didn’t feel that way. Because every time his father would smile and say “I’m proud of you, son” it would all be worth it.

And the pinnacle of it all was when he was twenty-two. He’d just made detective and his father actually took a day off work to attend the ceremony. Daichi’s new partner, Iwaizumi, seemed just as anxious as him to do well, so they made a good team. When they received their first case, they worked hard to solve it.

What had started out as a simple drug bust ended up unravelling one of the largest gang organizations in the city. Kuroo and Bokuto, the other detective team helping them out, helped them to track down almost the entire network. Daichi was thrilled! If this panned out, he was going to crack one of the biggest cases of the year. He could only imagine the look of pride on his father’s face when it happened.

They were on their way to the main base when he shared his excitement with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just smiled in return. He knew how much Daichi’s father meant to him and wasn’t one to mock his excitement. “Just remember the plan,” he said when they arrived. “SWAT will follow us in and take down anyone and everyone. Our job is to make our way to the back room and grab the boss before he can make a getaway.”

“Right,” Daichi nodded. They moved quickly and quietly into position. On Iwaizumi’s signal, they moved in. It was chaos. The warehouse they infiltrated was large and it took the two detectives a while to find the main room. Without hesitation, they kicked the door down and entered, guns raised.

There were three men in the room, all in suits. Upon their arrival, one bolted past them, where a SWAT member quickly apprehended him. The other two raised their hands with a grim look on their faces. But as Daichi and Iwaizumi cuffed the men, something didn’t seem right. They’d been informed that the boss was Japanese. But none of these men were. So where was the main man? After passing the two captives off to other team members, they paused and looked around the room. “Something’s not right here,” Daichi voiced his concerns.

“I know. Keep looking,” Iwaizumi agreed. They examined every inch of the room, looking for some exit or something. Finally, Daichi found a wall panel on the back wall that seemed slightly out of place. With some difficulty, they were able to remove it, revealing a hidden door. Iwaizumi stood ready with his gun while Daichi opened it. The sight they were greeted with haunts Daichi to the day. Standing on the other side of the door, a gun aimed directly at Iwaizumi’s face, was Seiji Sawamura. 

In that instant, everything changed. In that moment, Daichi’s entire world broke. In that second, he questioned everything.

_ This can’t be right. _ He stumbled back slightly, shock evident on his face.  _ I’m seeing things.  _ His father sent him a sympathetic smile, before saying, “I know this is hard to understand, son.”

“No,” Daichi whispered, shaking his head. “This can’t be right. You can’t be here.”

“Son, look, it’s hard to explain.”

“Explain!” he demanded. Because he needed to know. Needed to know why his father was sitting in the place where a  _ criminal  _ should be sitting. Why he had a gun aimed at Daichi’s partner. Why he seemed so damn calm about this whole thing. “I said, explain!”

“A lot’s happened since your mother’s death. There were certain things that needed to be done and I needed to do them.” He wasn’t clearing things up, just confusing Daichi further. “Look, son, I can explain everything. But I can’t get caught. If I do, there won’t be time to explain. Too many thing will change and I won’t be able to do what I need to any longer.”

“Wait,” Daichi wanted so badly for this to make sense. For there to be a logical reason behind all this. But so far, it was all just nonsense. “What do you mean you can’t get caught? Why are you even here, Dad? This is a crime scene! These people have smuggled drugs and killed hundreds.  _ Why are you here? _ ”

“There were reasons for those killings. Reasons for everything. I can explain, but not now. I need to get out of here.”

Iwaizumi was glancing between Daichi and the gun trained on him throughout the entire conversation. He was waiting for some signal from Daichi. “Reasons, Dad? There was a reason to burn down a house while three children were still inside? There was a  _ reason  _ to cause a mass riot which resulted in the death of three people?” Daichi’s voice was rising as he talked. “Dad, this gang has done horrible things. Things which should never be forgiven. Things which  _ you _ taught me were unforgivable. So, tell me, what kind of reasons were there?”

His father sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “There are a lot of problems with the system, son. All we wanted to do was fix them.”

But Daichi had heard enough. He didn’t know what to make of all this, but he did know one thing. Up until this point following his instincts had never led him astray. And right now his instincts were telling him to follow the rules. Just as he had always done, he needed to be the best cop he could be. “Sawamura Seiji, you’re under arrest. Please lower your weapon.”

His father let out a low sigh. “Daichi, you know I can’t do that.”

“I said, lower your weapon.”

“I can’t get caught.”

“Dad!” he cried, tears welling in his eyes. “Please. Please just lower your weapon. We can figure this out.”

“I’m sorry, son, but I can’t. This is too important.”

“More important than your son?”

A grim silence hung in the air. Then finally, Seiji started to lower his weapon. Daichi let out a sigh of relief, ready for this to all be over. But it wasn’t.

At the last second, Seiji fired a shot at Iwaizumi. It hit his leg and he went down hard. Daichi cried out, but his father had moved his gun to aim at Daichi. His firearm was aimed at his father and suddenly he was fifteen again. Scared, alone, and wanting nothing more than to be hugged by his parents. But that wasn’t going to happen. Not now and not ever.

“Let me go, son,” his father ordered.

“Lower your weapon,” Daichi pleaded.

“You know I can’t.” His father started walking towards the door, keeping his own gun aimed towards Daichi. Iwaizumi groaned from the ground. His father changed aim. And in that moment Daichi knew what had to be done. His instincts screamed and he had to listen.

A single shot rang through the room.

The weeks that followed were a blur. Iwaizumi was rushed to the hospital. The remaining culprits were tried and placed in jail. Daichi was awarded a Medal of Honor. His father was buried next to his mother.

Ever since, he’d thrown himself into work. It was what had kept him going up until that point and what would keep him going for years to come. Most days were good. Some days were bad. And only two days, the anniversaries of his parents deaths, were awful.

..

Suga had tears streaming down his cheeks as Daichi finished his story. Seeing Suga cry for him made Daichi want to cry more than his own story. He’d long since worked through the pain and anguish that he felt. Long since learned to deal with the weight he carried. But seeing Suga, precious Suga, cry for him? That was a whole new experience.

“I’m…” Suga tried, but couldn’t come up with the words. Daichi couldn’t quite either. He’d never talked about it all like that. Sure, he’d discussed bits and pieces in the past, but never all of it. Hell, he’d been avoiding talking about it with Iwaizumi for years. But now that he’d let it all out, he felt...better. Like suddenly he didn’t have to bear it all alone. “You’re so strong,” Suga finally managed. “And it’s so wrong what you’ve been through.”

Suga pulled him into a hug and suddenly tears started streaming down Daichi’s face as well. Years of pent up anger and sadness, all buried in his heart, came pouring out and he cried into Suga’s chest. He wasn’t sure quite how long they laid like that, only that they feel asleep in each other’s embrace.

\--

Daichi woke first the next morning. Groggy, with eyes heavy from crying, he peeled himself away from Suga and went to make them breakfast. As he was cooking at the stove, he felt arms wrap around him. He smiled as he said, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Suga mumbled into his back. “What’cha making?”

“Pancakes.”

“Yummy.”

They enjoyed breakfast together. Not talking much, just enjoying the others company. They spent most of the day like that. Going about their normal tasks, all while finding excuses to spend time with the other. Suga read in Daichi’s office. Daichi did paperwork while Suga cooked. Suga folded laundry in the gym. Anything to not be alone.

It was after dinner that Daichi finally spoke up. “Suga?” he asked, catching Suga’s attention before he could go change. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course,” Suga replied with a smile brighter than the sun. They ended up back in the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch. “What’s up?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“Okay, shoot.”

Daichi took a deep breath. He’d been contemplating this since the morning. But after spending the day enjoying Suga’s company, he knew he needed to voice his thoughts before they could continue. His instincts were telling him to go for it and he certainly wasn’t arguing this time. “Suga, remember when we made out at your parents house?”

Suga’s face turned red. “How could I forget?”

“Well, remember how we agreed to hit pause on whatever this was?”

“Uh-huh,” Suga said, realization dawning on his face before Daichi even spoke next.

“Can we...un-pause?”

“You mean…?”

“Look, I really like you. And I really want to see where this goes. And I’m hoping you do, too?”

A moment of silence passed before Suga spoke, but to Daichi it felt like an eternity.

“Okay,” Suga replied in a small voice.

“Really?” Daichi asked. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“No, no,” Suga assured him. “I like you, too.”

“Really?” Daichi laughed. A happy laugh. An infatuated laugh.

“Really,” Suga said, a wide smile breaking across his face. His cheeks were still visibly pink in the dim light of the room and Daichi was sure he looked no better. But it didn’t matter. Sugawara Koushi--literal angel--liked him. And in that moment he didn’t need anything more. “Daichi?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for...everything.” And then Suga looked at him with eyes of pure adoration and honesty and Daichi knew he was a goner. Knew that from this moment forward no one would be able to affect him like Suga. And the best part? He was okay with it.

Leaning in close, he whispered, “Thank you, too.” And then he was kissing Suga. And there was no guilt, no fear, no questioning. It was just...perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaiSuga fluff is my life blood.  
> Suga said he was going to ride that spark and RIDE IT HE DOES! Too bad Kuroo has the WORST timing.  
> \--  
> Tumblr tag: #karasunopd  
> \--  
> HMU:  
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> insta: attiequinton  
> twitter: attie.quinton


	16. Like a Good Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest...not loving this chapter, but I've been putting it off for so long already that I just need to post it. Sorry it's shorter and kinda "eh", but I promise the next one will be coming quicker. I have the rest of the chapters planned out, so expect quicker updates from here on out ^^

Over the next few days of living at Daichi’s place, Suga learned three very important things. First, he really, _really_ liked kissing Daichi. Be it the small pecks they’d share in passing, or the more passionate kisses they’d exchange in bed, Suga loved them. They got his blood pumping and made him feel like he was dreaming. It was a miracle he got anything done, really, with the prospect of kissing Daichi constantly there.

  
Second, Daichi’s friends really liked to crash at his place. Suga couldn’t blame them, his house was quite nice, but it certainly put a damper on anything romantic. And the worst part was that Suga couldn’t even be upset about it, because Daichi was so willing to help them out and was just happy to have more people around. And how could Suga get mad at that?

  
The last thing Suga learned was that Daichi was a workaholic. He thought he knew it before, but was slowly learning just how bad it was. Whether it was working on a case or working out, Daichi always seemed to be doing something. It wasn’t rare that Suga needed to drag him to meals or to bed. One day, when Daichi had gone into the precinct and Kuroo was staying with Suga, he confronted him.

  
“Is it always this bad?” Suga asked as they sat reading in the front room. 

“What do you mean?” Kuroo sent back, a look of confusion on his face. 

“Daichi being such a workaholic. I know he threw himself into work after…what happened with his parents. But is it always this bad?” 

“Oh,” Kuroo chuckled. “You finally seeing his true colors?” 

“I’m worried about him.” 

“Understandable. All of us do to a degree. He’s a little bit better in between cases, but if he’s working one he rarely goes home. The precinct is a second home to him really.” 

“And none of you ever tried to stop him?” 

“We all have our own ways of helping out. Akaashi makes him meals. Bokuto hides the coffee. I drag him home and force him to sleep. Iwaizumi tries to check in as often as he can. But it’s hard to convince him to stop. He doesn’t have a whole lot going on outside work and whenever we forced him to take a break, it would end up in him coming close to a breakdown.” Kuroo wouldn’t meet Suga’s eyes as he talked. Suga had never heard Kuroo so serious. “And we care—of course we care—but we haven’t been able to find a solution. We love the guy and would all take a bullet for him, just as he’d take a bullet for us. So, we all try to help. But that’s all we can do. Try.” 

Suga was quiet as he listened to Kuroo talk. It sounded like something that Kuroo had thought a lot about. Something that had kept him up at night. “That’s why, when you came into his life, well…we all got excited. We’d never seen him so interested in something that wasn’t work related. Let alone a romantic relationship. But suddenly this wasn’t just a case to him. It was personal. And honestly? I was thrilled. Sure, it was messy and he almost screwed it up a million times, but at least he was trying. You should’ve heard the way he talked about you,” Kuroo laughed. Suga smiled. “He was so concerned with keeping you safe and happy, that suddenly the case wasn’t the first priority. For the first time since I started working with him, he seems genuinely happy to come home.” He finally turned his eyes to look at Suga. “Which is why I’m asking this. Suga?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Please take care of him. I know he can be a handful and impulsive and dumb, but he has a good heart. He’s the most selfless person I know and would lay down his life for a stranger. So, please help him heal. We just want what’s best for him.” 

Suga hesitated. He knew this wasn’t something Kuroo was asking of him lightly. Daichi had been through some rough times and Kuroo wanted to make sure Suga was prepared for that. _Am I ready for this?_ A small smile was on Suga’s face as he replied, “I will. I’ll help him.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Daichi’s lucky he has such amazing friends.” 

“We’re lucky he found such an amazing boyfriend.” They laughed. Kuroo may be onto something there. 

\-- 

When Daichi got back from work, Suga instantly pulled him into a hug. Daichi laughed uncertainly, wrapping his arms around Suga. “Is something wrong?” he asked. Suga shook his head against Daichi’s chest. 

“Just happy you’re home,” Suga finally said. 

“Me, too.” And those words held more meaning to Suga than Daichi knew. 

\-- 

Now that Suga fully understood Daichi’s situation, he had his own job to do. Namely, taking care of Daichi. He’d never be able to convince him to take a break, that was asking too much. So, instead he focused on the little things. Making sure he ate balanced meals. Limiting his caffeine intake and gym time. Forcing him to get at least five hours of sleep. But most importantly, making sure he felt comfortable at home. 

At first, Daichi didn’t seem to notice what was happening. But as time passed, he caught on. And one night, when he came to bed on his own, he asked Suga about it. “Suga,” he started, pulling Suga close to him. “I know you’re living here, but don’t feel like you owe me anything because of it. You don’t need to spend so much effort on me.” 

Suga turned over so he could face Daichi, a pout on his face. “I’m not doing this because I feel like I owe you,” he stated plainly. 

“Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure.” They both fell silent, and when Suga was about to speak up, Daichi asked, “Why are you doing all this then?” 

Suga contemplated whether Daichi just wanted to hear Suga say it, or whether he was dense. He was leaning towards the latter. With a chuckle he replied, “Because I care about you, dummy.” 

“Oh.” 

“And when you care about someone, you make sure they’re taken care of.” 

“Hm,” Daichi hummed. “Sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“Because you have to put up with someone like me,” he mumbled. “Because I should be the one taking care of you.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You do take care of me. I can think of several occasions where you’ve saved my life. Literally.” Daichi laughed at that. Suga was grateful for it. “So, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Still, I’ll try to be better.” 

“Don’t worry. That’s what I’m here for.” 

“Thanks,” Daichi said, kissing Suga. Suga smiled against his lips. 

“Plus, this is more than enough of a reward,” he joked, as Daichi moved to kiss his neck. 

“I’m happy to oblige,” Daichi smirked. And boy was Suga grateful for that. 

\-- 

Daichi was a man of his word. He improved slowly over the next few days, showing up naturally for meals—and occasionally helping cook, which was a nice gesture, but he wasn’t that great in the kitchen—making sure he didn’t spend too much time in the gym or at work, and most importantly, coming to bed at a normal time. Suga was grateful for this for two reasons. One, it was nice to see Daichi taking care of himself. Two, he’d recently discovered that it was almost impossible for him to sleep without Daichi there. He felt foolish, but the events of the past weeks had made sleep difficult for him. When he mentioned this to Daichi in passing one day, Daichi stopped what he was doing and stared at Suga. 

“Are you serious?” Daichi asked, turning to face him. 

“I know, it’s ridiculous,” Suga replied with a nervous laugh. He felt especially silly after learning about what Daichi had gone through. Complaining about his situation at all seemed petty in comparison. 

“No. It’s not.” Daichi pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry that this has happened to you.” 

“But…I just feel stupid,” he cried into Daichi’s shoulder. “It’s not like there’s anything I can do about it. I should be able to sleep, but I just _can’t_ .” 

“It’s not stupid. After my mom died, I barely slept for weeks. And after my dad? It was years before I had any semblance of a sleep schedule. And even then it was only because Iwaizumi was there to help. So, it’s not stupid. And know that I’m here for you if you need me. Wherever, whenever.” 

“Thanks, Daichi.” 

“Of course. It’s the least I can do after what you’ve done for me.” They enjoyed each other’s embrace for a while longer before Daichi spoke up again. “What say we take a day off tomorrow?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Taking a day off. I’ll call in sick, you don’t do any chores, and we just lounge around the house. Enjoy each other’s company and try to relieve some stress.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Suga laughed, fixing Daichi with a confused stare. “You, Mr. Workaholic, want to take the day off?” 

Daichi shoved him playfully. “ _Yes_ ,” he said, trying to keep his face straight. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Daichi?” Suga joked, dodging another shove. 

“Very funny. Look, you’re the one who said I needed to take better care of myself. And I think we both could use the time to clear our minds.” 

“Hmm,” Suga contemplated for a moment. “I suppose that doesn’t sound awful.” 

“Oh, I’m so glad you think so,” Daichi smirked. Suga kissed it off. 

“Now, come on, let’s get dinner.” 

\-- 

When the alarm went off the next morning, Suga quickly shut it off and snuggled up closer to Daichi. Being a walking space heater, Daichi liked to kick the covers off in the night. Suga, on other hand, liked to wrap himself up like a burrito. So, they’d both had to adjust their sleeping habits over the past week of sharing a bed. Luckily, being cold gave Suga plenty of reasons to cuddle close to Daichi, and he never seemed to mind. This morning was just like any other. 

“Good morning,” Suga whispered. Daichi groaned and hid his face in Suga’s shoulder. “This is what happens when you stay up late.” He groaned again. “And no, you can’t sleep all day. The point of today was to spend time together, and I can’t fall back asleep.” 

“You’re no fun,” Daichi grumbled, looking up at Suga with false anger. “Plus, who said I even wanted to sleep all day?” 

“You certainly don’t look inclined to leave this bed.” 

“Well, there are plenty of other things we could do in bed besides sleeping,” Daichi said with a suggestive wink. 

Suga’s cheeks burned red. “But…we need to eat, and…” Daichi started kissing his neck and his resolve crumbled with his words. When Daichi kissed him fully, he knew he wasn’t getting out of bed anytime soon. 

\-- 

It was around lunch time when they finally emerged from the bedroom. They were tempted to just order take-out food, but the risk of something going wrong was too large, so they were stuck making their own lunches. Daichi sighed as he pulled out the ingredients they needed, while Suga prepped the stove. They’d decided on stir-fry. It was simple, nutritious, and filling. 

They talked over lunch, both enjoying the quiet of the house. Daichi had told the precinct to only call him in case of emergency, so it was nice not having the phone going off every hour. Suga tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he was distracting Daichi. It had been his idea to take this day off. “Don’t worry,” Daichi said with a smile while they were doing the dishes. 

“Hm?” Suga asked, having been caught up in his own thoughts. 

“You looked concerned about something. I’m telling you not to worry about it.” 

“You don’t even know what I’m worrying about.” 

“I know. But whatever it is, it’s not something you need to worry about. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. So, there’s no need for you to worry.” Suga wanted to cry. How had he gotten so lucky? What kind of jackpot did he win to have gotten a guy as amazing as Daichi? “And if you ever need to talk about it, I’m always willing to listen. Heaven knows you’re sick of hearing about my problems by now.” 

“I’m never sick of listening to you,” Suga mumbled, trying to keep his cheeks a normal color. Daichi finished washing the last dish before turning to face Suga fully. 

“Really?” he asked. “You’re not bored of listening to me complain about cases yet?” 

“Not yet,” Suga hummed. 

“Well,” Daichi laughed. “It’s only a matter of time.” 

“I don’t know,” Suga sighed. “You do have a pretty sexy voice.” His face was definitely red now. He had _not_ meant to say that out loud. Daichi’s face went from surprise to teasing in about two seconds. 

“Oh, is it now?” he smirked, leaning close. Suga covered his face quickly. 

“Please forget I said that.” Daichi chuckled, pulling gently at the hands covering Suga’s face. Suga didn’t budge. 

“Suga.” Daichi’s voice was low and gravely and Suga was weak. He shook his head insistently. Daichi kissed the back of his hand. “You do realize we’re dating, right? You don’t need to be so embarrassed.” 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Suga groaned. “Because you’re Mr. Perfect. You don’t get flustered like me.” 

With a bark of laughter, Daichi replied, “Are you kidding? I get flustered all the time. How can I not when I’m dating an actual angel?” 

Suga slowly lowered his hands. He was skeptical. “Seriously?” 

“Yes. Hell, just looking at you right now has my heart beating fast.” Suga had not expected this. He’d always thought Daichi had been pretty in control, whereas he’d been an infatuated mess. “Here, feel.” Daichi placed Suga’s hand on his chest so he could feel his heartbeat. It _was_ beating fast. “You throw me off guard all the time.” 

Suddenly Suga was feeling a lot more confident than he had a few minutes before. “Oh yeah?” he whispered, taking a step closer to him. He trailed his hand along Daichi’s collarbone and could see him swallow hard. 

“Yes.” Daichi threw his head back. “Suga, have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re kind of gorgeous.” 

“Shut up. You’re the gorgeous one.” 

“Well then,” Daichi sighed. “I guess we’re just a couple of really gorgeous people.” 

Suga laughed at that. Then Daichi was kissing him and Suga couldn’t help but think it was even more enjoyable than before. 

\-- 

They were on the couch, Daichi laying down with his head in Suga’s lap, when Kuroo entered the house. “This had better be an emergency,” Daichi yelled as he heard him come in. 

Kuroo followed his voice and only spoke once he’d found them. “Define emergency,” he said, taking a seat across from the couch and pulling out files from his bag. 

“Is someone else dead?” Daichi asked. 

“No.” 

“Then it’s not an emergency. Come back tomorrow.” 

“You’ll want to hear this. Sugawara probably will, too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Suga said, Daichi sent him a look of betrayal. “What? I’m curious.” 

“As you should be. We found some more information on our victim.” 

“You did?” Daichi asked, sitting up to fully listen. Suga missed the warmth in his lap. 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi were able to get his belongings from work and found some interesting details.” 

“From his work?” Daichi seemed impressed. Suga wasn’t quite sure why. 

“Who knows if they actually gave us all of it, but it was enough.” 

“What’d you find?” 

“His planner.” 

“Seriously?” Daichi was excited now. Suga wanted to chime in, but felt bad interrupting. There was clearly something big going on that he just wasn’t fully aware of. He figured Daichi would tell him when the time was right. 

“Yeah. Now, there wasn’t much in there, the guy lived a pretty boring life. But he did have consistent appointments every Tuesday with the same person.” 

“Who?” 

“A psychologist. And while it took some digging, we were able to find them and get some more information.” 

“Dude! That’s huge!” 

“Why?” Suga asked with a nervous laugh. 

“Psychologists talk to people about their inner most secrets and feelings. When someone is murdered, sometimes it can help to know more about the victim,” Daichi explained. “Which is why getting any information about what the victim talked about can make or break a case.” Suga nodded. 

“Before I continue,” Kuroo cut in, “can I ask you a question, Sugawara?” 

“Sure,” Suga replied. 

“You really don’t know anything more about this guy? You really just talked to him every once in a while?” 

“Yes. Why?” 

Kuroo sighed. “Well, apparently he felt you guys were pretty close. The psychologist said he talked about you quite a lot.” 

“Seriously?” Suga and Daichi asked in sync. 

“Yeah. I guess he considered you his only close friend. He had some pretty serious social anxiety and had a hard time talking to anyone. But he always enjoyed talking to you.” 

“I…I had no idea.” A ball of guilt suddenly started building in Suga’s gut. 

“He was a smart guy, which is why he was able to be promoted. But even still, he had a hard time talking to people at work. His family had passed away a while ago, so he couldn’t talk to them either. But for some reason he had no problem talking to Sugawara. This supports Daichi’s theory that he may have left something for Sugawara to find.” 

Daichi nodded. “That’s fair. If Suga was the only person he considered a friend, then it’s even more possible.” 

“Sugawara, you’re sure you haven’t found anything out of the ordinary? Or you can’t think of anything that may be a clue?” Suga shook his head.

He really couldn’t remember anything. The ball grew bigger. “Damn. Okay, we’ll just have to start again from square one with this new perspective in mind. You’re coming back into work tomorrow, right?” 

“That was the plan,” Daichi said. “As long as someone’s free to stay with Suga.” 

“Yeah, I think Noya was planning on it.” 

“Excellent. Then let’s plan this…” 

Daichi and Kuroo kept talking, but Suga was caught up in his own mind. To think that the guy he barely thought about, the guy at the mailbox, had considered Suga to be his only friend. _Could I have done something differently? Should I have reached out to him more? If I’d cared more could I have prevented this? What if…_

“Suga,” Daichi’s voice was firm in his ear. 

“Huh?” He was pulled back to reality. Kuroo was gone, though Suga wasn’t sure when he had left. Daichi was kneeling in front of him, gripping his hands and staring deeply into his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Oh,” Suga tried to laugh it off. “Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out.” 

“Suga,” Daichi said again. He clearly wasn’t convinced. “What is it? Tell me.” 

Suga sighed. “It’s nothing, really,” he insisted. Daichi had enough on his mind with solving this case. He didn’t need to deal with Suga’s problems, too. But Daichi still didn’t seem satisfied. His grip tightened on Suga’s hands. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just me thinking too much.” 

“Tell me about it. Maybe I can help.” 

“But…” 

“I told you not to worry, and yet here you are. Worrying.” Daichi smiled up at him. A sad smile. An honest smile. Suga broke. 

“I just…what if I didn’t do enough? What if I could’ve stopped this? I mean…if I had actually cared enough to spend more time with the guy, what if I could’ve prevented this murder?” 

“Suga…” 

But Suga was on a roll now, the words tumbling out of his mouth while tears welled in his eyes. “I barely remember what we even talked about. But he considered me his friend? And I…I just thought he was another neighbor who happened to talk to me. Just like any other person in the building. And…” Daichi pulled him into a tight hug and Suga cried into his shoulder. “Daichi, what if it’s all my fault?” 

“Stop,” Daichi said firmly. “Stop thinking like that.” He ran a hand reassuringly through Suga’s hair as he spoke. “This isn’t your fault. You had no way of knowing.” Daichi kept talking, his voice slowly calming as Suga calmed. They shifted to lay down and it wasn’t long before Suga fell asleep to the soothing sound of Daichi’s voice. 

\-- 

Daichi was hesitant to go into work the next day, but Suga insisted that he go. He needed some alone time anyways. Some time to work through his thoughts. However, while Suga had been expecting Noya, he was surprised to find Oikawa waiting at the door for him. “Oikawa? What are you doing here?” 

“I took over watching you,” he explained, letting himself in. 

“Oh. Why?” 

“Because I missed you, that’s why,” he pouted. Then he looked around the front entrance of Daichi’s place and groaned. “Of _course_ he’s rich. As if Sawamura wasn’t perfect enough already, he’s also loaded.” Suga just rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want tea?” 

“Of course.” 

They got themselves settled in front of the television with snacks and tea before Oikawa started heavily questioning Suga. He should’ve expected it. He hadn’t had a full conversation with Oikawa since he’d started dating Daichi, and it was bound to happen eventually. “So, is he treating you well?” 

“Yes. He’s a perfect gentleman.” 

“Sure he is. But he treats you right? I mean, you certainly seem comfortable enough at his place, so he’s not keeping you locked up.”   
Suga chuckled. “No. He lets me have free roam of his house and many beautiful cars.” 

“Ah. I see.” Oikawa made a show of thinking deeply. “Speaking of cars, have you talked to your folks yet about taking over your grandpa’s shop?” 

Suga froze. He had completely forgotten about that. He’d been enjoying dating Daichi so much, everything else had kind of slipped his mind. “Oh no.” 

“You forgot. Ha, not surprising, considering you’ve been too busy making googly eyes over Sawamura.” 

“I have not,” Suga lied. Oikawa gave him ‘the look’ and Suga knew he wasn’t buying it. “What do I do?” he whined, falling dramatically onto Oikawa’s lap. “Can you just decide for me?” 

“No.” 

“Then what good are you?” 

“Oh, quiet you,” Oikawa said, gently shoving Suga. “What do _you_ want to do? I mean, you obviously really like Sawamura. But do you like him enough to give up taking over the shop?” 

Oikawa was one of the few people who knew just how much that shop meant to Suga. He was one of the few people who knew all the nitty-gritty details of Suga’s past. Therefore he fully understood just how hard this decision was for Suga. “I don’t know. I mean…I _really_ like Daichi. But, I’ve only known him for a few weeks. And running the shop…that’s my dream.” 

“Exactly. Look, I can’t tell you what to do,” Oikawa said, patting Suga comically on the forehead. Suga shoved his hand away. “But what I can tell you is that you shouldn’t keep waiting. You don’t have to decide right away, but maybe you should talk to Sawamura about it? Don’t wait until the last minute and regret it.” 

“I hate when you make sense.” 

“Jerk.” 

Suga sighed again. “I already have so many other things to think about though.” 

“I know. But this is important enough to make the list. Big decisions like this don’t come around every day.” 

“That’s true.” Running a hand over his face, he tried to compare his two options. But that’s like comparing two diamonds. Is it possible to actually choose? “Can we just watch a cheesy chick flick and put this conversation off until later?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but agreed. “Only because I like you.” 

“Thank you,” Suga said with a smile. But they hadn’t even chosen the movie yet when Oikawa’s phone went off. He had a short conversation with Iwaizumi on the other end, before turning to address Suga. “What’s up?” 

“Someone broke into your work.” 

“What?” Suga asked, dropping the DVD in his hand. “Why?” 

“We think it has something to do with Ishimoto Inc. But that’s not what’s important.” 

“That’s not important?” 

“Not in comparison. Our team looked through your space after it had been torn apart and found a hidden compartment in your desk. There was an encrypted flashdrive inside.” 

“Wait…” The gears turned in Suga’s head as he slowly pieced together what he was hearing. “Does that mean…?” 

Oikawa smiled, an excited look in his eyes, before saying, “Yup. We just got ourselves our first huge lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want people to understand that Suga is good at working through the hard stuff, but even he has a breaking point.  
> \--  
> Thanks so much for all the love and support so far, I'm really excited for you all to read the rest and hope you continue to enjoy it until the end <3  
> \--  
> Tumblr tag: #karasunopdfic  
> hmu:  
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> insta: attiequinton  
> twitter: attie.quinton


	17. I Work Well Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Title: The Beginning of the End

 

Daichi’s mind was torn between working hard on the case and worrying about Suga back at his place. He knew that the quicker he solved the case, the quicker Suga would be safe. But after seeing how much the case was affecting Suga, he felt nervous leaving him. He felt only mildly better after hearing Oikawa had taken over watching him. Oikawa would probably be a bit better at comforting him than Noya.

“Sawamura,” Ukai yelled from his office, snapping Daichi out of his trance. When Ukai motioned for him, he rose slowly. He was not looking forward to this conversation. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi were already in the office when he entered. He closed the door after he entered and took a seat next to Kuroo. “Alright, now that we’re all assembled, we can get started.”

Ukai stood to pace behind his desk. The silence in the room was palpable. No one dared speak up. Finally, Ukai asked, “Does someone care to explain to me why four of my best detectives haven’t solved an attempted double homicide case?” No response. “No? No one wants to? Well, maybe this will change your minds. The top brass are getting on  _ my  _ case because we’ve got FBI working with us and we’re still not making progress. This case is priority number one, and yet it’s been weeks and we’ve yet to find any hard evidence. The FBI needs this case solved and is starting to wonder if my precinct is incompetent or just lazy.” His words stung, but none of them could argue. This is one of the longest cases they’ve ever worked. “Anyone have anything to say?”

It was a minute before Akaashi finally spoke up. “We are making progress, sir. But this case is more difficult than most. We’ve hit blockades at almost every turn, which makes progress slow. We want the case solved as much as you do, sir.”

Ukai stared him down for a minute, before collapsing into his chair with a sigh. “I know. But it’s no fair for me to get my face chewed off and you guys not to see at least a little bit of wrath.”

“We’re close,” Daichi added. “I can feel it.”

“Good.”

“It helps that Daichi’s boyfriend’s life is on the line,” Kuroo added with a smirk. Daichi glared at him.

“Ah, so it’s official now?” Ukai asked.

Daichi shifted his gaze to his chief, an incredulous look in his eye.  _ Since when has he been so invested in other people’s love lives? I blame Takeda.  _ “Yeah, they’re all lovey dovey now. It’s gross,” Bokuto laughed.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Daichi shot back.

“Well, if it motivates you to solve this case faster, I have no complaints,” Ukai added.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo cut in. “I think it may be distracting him more than helping him. The poor guy’s constantly worrying.”

“Okay, since when has my love life been the only topic of discussion in this precinct?” Daichi demanded.

“Since you’re the only one not in a relationship,” Ukai stated plainly. Daichi couldn’t believe this. “Bokuto and Akaashi are married now, so they’re no fun to tease. And we only see Kenma if he happens to be assisting on a case. Who else are we supposed to tease?”

“No one,” Daichi suggested.

“Lame,” Bokuto called.

“This is harassment.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, get back to work, all of you. I don’t want this case to go on another week,” Ukai said. They all nodded before exiting his office. 

“Alright, Bokuto and I are headed back to the scene of the crime,” Akaashi said. 

“Why?” Daichi asked.

“Starting from the ground up. We want to make sure we haven’t missed anything.”

“Right. Good plan.”

Kuroo and Daichi waved them off before collapsing at their desks. “What is it we’re supposed to be doing?”

“This,” Kiyoko said, dropping a stack of files in front of them. “Ukai said since you were having a hard time focusing, you can work on some small cases for a while.” Daichi stared dead-eyed at the papers in front of him. He looked to Kiyoko for mercy, but found none. She’d been swamped all week and was not in the mood to help them out.

“Got it.”

She left them to work.

By lunch, Daichi was pretty sure his brain had melted. Kuroo looked at about the same state. “If I have to look at one more B&E today, I’m going to shoot myself,” Kuroo sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Fair. You wanna grab some lunch?”

“I was actually hoping to head home. Kenma’s done working, so I’ve been wanting to spend more time with him. What about you?”

Daichi considered going home, but figured if he did, he wouldn’t come back. “I’ll stay here. You have fun.”

Kuroo left him and Daichi was about to order take-out when Iwaizumi approached him. “Hey,” he called. “You get lunch yet?”

“Not yet. You?”

“No. You want to go grab something?”

“Sure.”

They walked in silence to the burger joint down the road. It wasn’t until they were seated across from each other at a corner booth that Daichi spoke up. “I owe you an apology.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Because I’ve been pushing you away. Refusing to talk to you about something important.”

“Whoa. What’s come over you?”

“Suga.”

“Ah,” Iwaizumi laughed. “Sounds about right. Did you tell him about it?”

“Yeah. I...I told him everything. It was crazy. I don’t know why I did. He asked and I just...came clean. And it made me realize how stupid I’ve been. Keeping it all locked up inside and refusing to talk about it just made me more bitter. It was stupid.”

“Glad you can finally see that,” he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. And I realize that by refusing to talk to you I’ve just been letting the negative feelings fester.”

“Wow. This is real mature of you.”

“Oh, shut up and take this seriously.”

“Sorry, I just wasn’t sure you’d ever come around to talking to me. I mean...we’re best friends, sure. We’ve spent so much time together and been through thick and thin, I don’t think anything could ever change that. But for years,  _ years _ Daichi, I’ve felt like you had some kind of resentment towards me. Even if you never said anything, or acted like you did, I wasn’t sure how you couldn’t. You shot your dad to save me. How could you not secretly hate me?”

“And that’s the craziest part. I may have resented you at first, but it didn’t last long. My dad made his choice, and I made my choice. You were just someone who got caught up in all the nonsense. And for that I apologize. It was my family drama and you got screwed over because of it.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “It’s fine. You’re practically like a brother to me anyways.”

“Which makes it all the worse. I thought of you like a brother and yet I let you think that I hated you for years. That’s a real dick move.”

“I mean..a bit. But to be fair, you went through some serious crap.”

“That is also true.”

“So, no worries. You came to your senses now and that’s what really matters. We don’t really do that touchy feely stuff anyways.” Daichi shot him a look. “Most of the time.”

“Yeah. But just, know that I’m sorry. And I hope we can move forward from here with a clean slate.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks. Now, let’s eat.”

They enjoyed a casual conversation over food, but Daichi couldn’t help but feel a weight lifted from his chest. It was freeing and he felt closer to Iwaizumi than he had before. It was as they were leaving that he got a call from Bokuto. “What’s up?”

“There’s been a break in,” Bokuto responded, sounding winded.

“Where?” He immediately switched back to business mode.

“Sugawara’s work.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“What’s going on?” Iwaizumi asked.

“There was a break in at Suga’s work. We’ve got to go.”

They hurried towards the scene and arrived shortly after Bokuto and Akaashi. There were several other cops on the scene already, securing the area. Kuroo met up with them a few minutes later. They approached the main man on the scene to get a report. “It must have happened sometime last night. The CCTV footage is scrambled, so we can’t go off that, but the security guard came by around six in the morning and saw someone leaving the room through the window,” the man explained. They followed him to examine the window. They were on the third floor and not by a fire escape. To leave through this window would’ve required immense amounts of skill. “They called it in, but a sweep of the perimeter came up empty. The area was torn apart, like they were looking for something. The only thing we’re sure is missing is the hard drive from the computer at Sugawara’s desk.” 

“Right,” Daichi said with a nod, They fanned out, looking for any clues, but were cut short when another cop yelled out.

“Sir, I found something.”

They all swarmed around him at Sugawara’s desk. He was laying underneath the desk, staring at the underside of the table. “What did you find?” Bokuto asked.

“There’s a small cut out in the metal. It’d be hard to detect if you weren’t looking closely, but the metal was clearly cut away and then put back.”

“Can you pry it off?”

“If I had the right tools, probably.”

“Well, we better get you some tools then.”

It was another few minutes before they got tools, and another little while before he was able to pry it open. They all waited around him with bated breath. When they heard the metal snap off, the cop cried out with triumph. “Got it. And I was right, it was a hidden compartment.”

“What’s inside?”

“It appears to be,” he grabbed it and slid himself out from under the desk. “A flash drive.”

“Seriously?” The cop handed the flash drive to Bokuto and they all leaned in to examine it.

“Get that to forensics. Stat,” Daichi demanded. No one argued. They all hurried back to the precinct together and sat fidgeting outside the forensics room until Takeda came out with a smile on his face. “Find anything?”

“Boy did we. Whoever planted that drive didn’t care about being discreet. We were able to find a clean fingerprint, which we ran through the system.”

“And?”

“It belonged to a Mr. Akeno Shizuma.”

They all cried aloud with joy. “This isn’t a dream, right?” Kuroo asked, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “This is actually happening?”

“If it’s a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up,” Bokuto laughed.

“Do you know what’s on it?” Akaashi asked.

“No, but we sent it over to IT. They should be working at it now,” Takeda said. “In the meantime, I suggest you boys take a break. Things are about to get real busy around here.”

They took his advice and relaxed in the break room for a minute. It was there that Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Suga found them. “I leave the precinct for one day and you guys turn lazy,” Iwaizumi joked, collapsing on the couch next to Kuroo.

“Oh, shut up. You don’t know what we’ve been through.”

“Care to elaborate?”

They explained the situation and even Oikawa seemed impressed. “Any idea how long it’ll be in IT?” he asked.

“No. They said it was pretty encrypted, so they’re unsure how long it’ll take to crack the code.”

“And you said this was at my work?” Suga asked, still looking shocked.

“Yeah, in a cut-out under your desk,” Bokuto said.

“So...you think that’s why those people were trying to kill me? Because they thought I had that flash drive?”

“That’s my best guess.”

Suga just nodded in response. Daichi rose from his seat and went to pull Suga into a hug. “Don’t worry,” he said softly. “It’s almost over now.” Suga squeezed him tight.

“Gross,” Kuroo mocked. For a minute Daichi had forgotten that they had an audience. “Go be lovey-dovey elsewhere.”

“No,” Suga laughed, sticking out his tongue at Kuroo. Daichi laughed with him. 

“You’ve all had your chances to be gross, it’s my turn now,” Daichi insisted.

“Man’s got a point,” Bokuto said.

“However, I do need to talk to you. In private,” Suga whispered.

“Oh, okay. Well, I guess you guys are off the hook today,” Daichi said before pulling Suga away. They secluded themselves in a briefing room, closing the blinds for privacy. “What’s up?”

“So, I’d been putting this off, but Oikawa reminded me earlier and I feel like if I don’t talk about it now, I never will.”

“Okay. Shoot.” Suga sighed, leaning against the table. He obviously did not want to have this conversation. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no,” Suga assured him. “You didn’t do anything. This is on me.”

Daichi tried to think what this could be about, but came up blank. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Do you remember when we were back at my house?”

“Yeah.”

“And my parents told me that my grandpa wanted me to inherit his shop?”

“Oh. Right.” Daichi had forgotten about that--though more like blocked it out. The idea of Suga moving back home had been more than he could handle. And that was before they were even dating. The fact that Suga was bringing it up now was concerning.

“Well, I feel like now that we’re actually dating, it needs to be discussed.”

“What does?” Daichi knew he was being stubborn. He didn’t care.

“Me moving back home.”

“Why?”

“Well, Daichi,” Suga sighed. He did not look comfortable with this conversation. Daichi wasn’t either. “I’m still considering it.” His words cut Daichi like a knife. A silence hung in the air that neither wanted to break. Finally, Suga said, “Daichi, I care about you, but...running my grandpa’s shop has always been a dream.” Daichi didn’t have words.

“So, what do you want me to do?” he asked, his voice taught.

“I don’t know. But avoiding the topic isn’t going to help.”

“But what do you want me to do?” he insisted. “I care about you, too, Suga, so I don’t want to tell you not to live your dream. I don’t want to stand here and try to convince you to  _ not  _ move back home. But I also can’t tell you that we can make this work no matter what. Six hours is a long way to commute back and forth, and I can’t just uproot my life here.”

“And I’m not asking you to,” Suga fought back. 

“Then what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” Suga snapped. Daichi isn’t sure when they started yelling, only that the volume was loud enough to echo through the room now. Daichi was upset. He was. The case was stressful enough, but the idea that it was almost solved had finally put his mind at ease. And here was Suga telling him it might not even matter. They may need to break up anyways so Suga could go run his grandpa’s shop. And the worst part was that Daichi had no reason to make him stay. What right did he have to stop him?

“Look,” Daichi said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “It’s been a long day. Why don’t I have Lev take you home? We can take about this later.”  _ Though I have no idea what I’ll be able to say later. _

“Fine,” Suga agreed. He looked tired of this. “I’ll see you at home.” And with that he stormed out of the room. And if he had tears in his eyes, Daichi tried not to notice.

\--

Daichi was pouring over case files at his desk when Kuroo came running in, distress written all over his face. “What’s wrong?” Daichi asked, standing quickly.

“It’s Lev,” Kuroo replied.

“What happened?”

“There was an accident.”

“What about Suga?”

Kuroo just shook his head.

They bolted from the precinct and rushed to the hospital. There was a lot of commotion, but they finally were able to get in to talk to Lev. He didn’t look too bad, just some bumps and bruises. The only main thing was his arm, which appeared to be broken. “Oh, Lev,” Kuroo said, hurrying to sit by his bed. Daichi kept his distance. “What happened?”

“Well, I was driving Sugawara back to Sawamura’s place when a car came up out of nowhere and rammed into the rear. I pulled over, but then several guys got out and jumped us. And,” he looked at Daichi and his voice caught. Tears were welling in his eyes as he said, “And they took Sugawara. They...they attacked me and before I could call for help they had him knocked out and in their car. I tried chasing after them, but I guess they planted something on my car and when I tried starting it again, the engine blew. Luckily I got away with nothing but a broken arm. But...Sawamura, I’m...I’m so sorry. You trusted me to watch Sugawara and I…”

“It’s fine,” Daichi lied. “You did what you could, now it’s important that we do what we can. Kuroo, I’ll meet you outside.”

“Right,” Kuroo said. He knew Daichi needed time. He almost ran from the room, but was able to fake calm until he was out of the hospital. After he was, he ran to his car and locked himself in. His mind was running and his heart was racing. Suga. Precious Suga. He’d been kidnapped. He’d been taken when Daichi should’ve been watching him. He’d been taken after Daichi had yelled at him. He’d been taken crying and screaming and with Daichi none the wiser. 

Daichi leaned his chair back and cried. Cried because it was his fault. Cried because he’d been stupid. Cried because if anything happened to Suga he’d never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #urwelcome  
> Sorry for another shorter chapter? But I actually ended up combining two chapters for this one, so there will be 24 (including epilogue) chapters total. The next one may be shorter, too. But after that they should get back to being long. There's just very natural breaks and I can't really change where they happen. Sorry ^^;;  
> \--  
> Tumblr tag: #karasunopdfic  
> hmu:  
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> insta: attiequinton  
> twitter: attie.quinton


	18. A Victim's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Due to moving to Japan, all fics have been placed on hiatus until futher notice. I appreciate all the love and support you have all given my fics, and hope you can wait until I return to see the endings. I'm sorry for not finishing before I left as planned, but a lot came up in preparing for the move and there was no time. Thanks for you understanding. <3  
> \--  
> This chapter is inspired by all those cop shows where they show the audience the actual muder.  
> As such, WARNING: Someone is murdered in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Akeno Shizuma, age 30, considered himself to be average. Average looks, average smarts, average life. And he was okay with it. He’d long since come to accept that his life was normal and that nothing exciting would ever happen to him. And that was fine.

So when he woke up that day, it was just like any other Tuesday. He got ready for work, ate breakfast, and left for the day. His commute was normal and included a normal amount of jostling by other pedestrians hurrying to work. It wasn’t until he arrived at his work--Ishimoto Inc.--that things started to take a turn. “Shizuma,” a voice called as soon as he entered the  building. Scanning his ID card, he hurried to meet up with the man speaking. It was Mr. Igarashi, the head of the department above his. He’d recently interviewed for a promotion in that division purely because they had asked him, too. 

“Good morning, sir,” he said quietly.

“A good morning indeed. I’m here to inform you that you got the job,” Mr. Igarashi said happily. Akeno wasn’t sure how to react.

“Sorry, sir?”

“The promotion. It’s yours, if you want it."

He tried to remain composed as he processed. He had gotten the promotion? But why? He was sure more qualified people had applied. Was this a joke? Were his colleagues trying to play a joke on him? That wouldn’t make sense though, they had never seemed to care that much before. Or maybe…

“Shizuma.”

“Right, yes. Thank you, sir. I’ll accept,” Akeno replied, trying to calm his rushing brain. Mr. Igarashi led him further into the building, before they reached an elevator Akeno had never taken before. 

“Only people with level five clearance can take this elevator. It leads to the upper level offices and labs. And today, I’ll be giving you a tour.”

They rode the elevator up several floors before exiting. These floors were a lot more decorated than the floors below. Simple art hung on the walls and there were some decorative tables along the hallway. They walked while Mr. Igarashi explained things. “You were in basic software maintenance before, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Well, let’s call that the little league. Now, welcome to the big league.” They entered a room full of computers and employees. All of them were rushing around, typing at computers or making calls. The atmosphere was almost too much for Akeno to handle. Luckily, they moved through the room quickly, toward a door on the back wall. “This department handles coding and programming for our most elite technology. As well as customer service and support.”

They entered the back room and the volume died down. This room was a private office, large and expensive. “This will be your office.”

“Sorry?”

“We expect big things from you, Shizuma. I read through your college thesis, and I believe you can help us progress our tech to the next level. So, starting today, you work in here. We’ve already taken the liberty of moving your possessions. You’ll no longer need to go to your old office, or speak to your old colleagues. From now on, you can come straight here. As today is your first day, we’ll start you off with something basic. On your desktop you’ll find a brief orientation video and a legal contract we’ll need you to sign. Nothing too serious, just boring legal stuff. Lunch will be delivered daily to your office, and someone will be escorting you home. Any questions?”

Akeno had a million, but couldn’t think how to phrase them, so he just shook his head. With a wave, Mr. Igarashi left the room. Akeno walked slowly towards the...no  _ his  _ desk, before taking a seat. He’d been at work a total of thirty minutes and he was already overwhelmed. But he could deal. His therapist had taught him techniques to deal with change and he knew that this soon would become his new normal. And that was good.

\--

Over the next week, Akeno realized something wasn’t quite right with his promotion. He had very little contact with anyone, and received his instructions in very cryptic emails. He did the work without question, however, because he wanted his life to be normal, and normal workers did their job. But the nagging feeling at the back of his mind wouldn’t fade. Finally, he plucked up the courage to do a little digging. 

After his lunch had been delivered that Monday, he opened up the computer server. His new position in the company had given him higher access, but there were still so many files blocked off. Akeno knew his company was a secretive one, but he’d never done enough digging to see just how bad it was. Why would any company need this many encrypted files?

It was then that he found one file that through his world into disarray. It was that one file that drove him to extremes and made his life everything except normal. It was that one file that led to his death.

The file showed a list of receipts to foreign agencies. Upon further reading, Akeno recognized the tech that was being sold. It was the kind of program that could hack a security system, were made to spy on others secrets, and that no legal company should even have. So why was his company selling it?

He was still shaken up when Mr. Igarashi entered the room. Akeno exited out of the document quickly, but knew his disposition was anything but calm. “Everything going alright in here?” Mr. Igarashi asked. Akeno got the feeling this wasn’t a coincidence.

“Sorry. I’m feeling rather ill today, is there any way I can take the day off?”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Would you like to see the company doctor?” That sentence came out a lot more intimidating than it should have. Akeno knew he needed to get out of there.

“No, it’s probably just a small cold. Some rest and I’ll be fine.”

“Well, let one of the drivers take you home then.”

“Right.” Akeno gathered his things quickly and bolted for the door. An arm whipped out to stop him.

“And Mr. Shizuma?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Please remember that any and all company documents are secret and sharing any information would break the legal contract you signed. Breaking of such contract could lead to…” A wicked smile broke over Mr. Igarashi’s face. “Dire consequences.”

“Right, sir.”

Akeno didn’t breathe easy until he was alone in his apartment. He paced the floor, trying desperately to calm his thoughts, but nothing seemed to work. This was a situation he couldn’t just ignore. His company, Ishimoto Inc., was selling illegal tech to foreign agencies. The implications of that sent a chill down Akeno’s spine. After making himself tea, he tried to think if it made sense.

He’d started working for Ishimoto Inc. right out of college. After attending university and majoring in Informational Technology and Programming, he’d been recruited. To this day he still isn’t sure how they’d found him. He hadn’t applied for any jobs, or asked to be considered for recruitment. And yet he had received a letter in the mail saying he’d been accepted. It had been around that time that his mother passed away, so he was in desperate need of a distraction. Anything to keep him from sitting alone at home.

So he’d started work. The company had been welcoming at first, but quickly showed its true colors. The bottom tier of Ishimoto Inc’s programming department was a tough one. If you didn’t keep up, you were cut. If you showed up late, you were cut. If you made the simplest mistake, you were cut. Akeno was surprised he made it through the first week. But somehow he did and somehow he worked his way up to the second tier. All the way up until the fifth. 

Through all of that, he’d kept to himself. He’d never been a social person anyways, his anxiety made sure of that, so the idea of reaching out to his colleagues wasn’t appealing. Instead, he focused on work. Never really thought about what he was coding, just followed the objective. What had he missed? Had he been coding spyware all this time and not noticed? Had he been so caught up in making his life normal that he had missed the signs?

Akeno wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up in a ball and never go back to work. He wanted his mom. But he knew that life wasn’t that easy. He’d learned the hard way that no matter how badly you want something, that won’t make it happen. Life doesn’t run on sunshine and butterflies, life runs on blood, sweat, and tears. 

So, he made a plan. He knew what needed to be done and knew that it would be dangerous. He knew it would throw his normal life into disarray. But he also knew that there were people out there depending on him. And he wouldn’t let them down.

\--

The next morning, Akeno skipped breakfast and opted for coffee. As he was heading out, he decided to check the mail. Partly because he needed to, but partly because he had a slim hope that Sugawara might be there.

Sugawara was Akeno’s downstairs neighbor. They’d run into each other occasionally while getting the mail or taking out the trash. The first time it had happened, Akeno hadn’t made eye contact or said a word. But Sugawara didn’t care. He was bright and cheery and said enough for the both of them. He was a kind of friendly Akeno had never experienced before. It wasn’t long before he started looking forward to seeing him. 

So, when he exited the elevator and headed for the mail boxes, he was thrilled to see Sugawara closing his mail box. “Sugawara,”Akeno said, approaching him happily.

“Oh, Shizuma, good morning,” Sugawara replied, a smile brighter than the sun on his face. Akeno soaked it in. He wasn’t sure when he’d be able to see it again. “How’s your day going?”

“Good. Just heading into work. You?”

“Same. How’s work going?”

“I actually recently got a promotion.”

  
“Really? Congratulations,” Sugawara’s excitement was so genuine, it hurt. Akeno wished he could be as happy. “That’s so exciting.”

“Thanks. Yeah, it’s different.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be great. I’m just happy to have a day off this week,” he laughed.

“Understandable.”

“Yeah. Hoping to run some errands and get stuff done. Feels like forever since my last day off.”

“I’m sure it’ll be an exciting day for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Sugawara smirked at him and Akeno’s stomach tied itself into a knot.

“Yeah.”

“If you say so. Well, I’ve got to go finish getting ready. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Right, bye.”

Akeno waved Sugawara off, trying to take in every inch of him. His hair, his eyes, his smile, the way he walked. Everything. Because after today, Akeno wasn’t sure if he’d see Sugawara again. And that thought brought him to tears.

\--

The work day passed just as any other work day did. Quiet, long, eery. And while to the observer, it looked like Akeno was doing his job well, upon closer examination they would see that wasn’t the case. He was busy created a folder of any and all incriminating information he could find on Ishimoto Inc. He’d made up his mind. This couldn’t go on. 

Akeno was constantly on edge, his nerves fried by the end of the day. He set the encryption process in place, transferred it to a flashdrive--which he hid discreetly in a hidden pouch on his jacket--before packing up for the day.  He tried to put on his best calm face before heading out. Mr. Igarashi met him in the elevator. “Shizuma.”

“Hello, sir.”

“How’s your day going?” His tone was dangerous, but Akeno tried to remain calm.

“Good, sir.”

“Any exciting developments? Big breaks in your coding?”

“None so far, sir.”

The elevator reached the ground floor. “Well, be careful on your way home.” The phrase was kind enough, but the implication was anything but kind. Akeno recognized the threat and knew he was in trouble. He didn’t have much time. Hurrying out the door, he tried to avoid his normal car that took him home. It was too risky. But they caught him as he was walking away and directed him back toward the car. Not wanting to raise anymore suspicion, he accepted.

“Do you mind if we stop somewhere on the way to my apartment? I promised my friend I’d visit them at work today,” he asked his driver. The driver agreed, and they changed route. Akeno tried to keep composed, but his eyes kept flicking around, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

They arrived and Akeno hurried inside. The front desk attendant led him to the correct desk and he waited nervously. It was another minute before the desk attendant came back. “I’m sorry, but it turns out Sugawara has already headed home. Would you like me to leave a message for him?"

“Oh,” Akeno froze. He hadn’t calculated Sugawara not being here. And he didn’t trust himself enough to do it at the apartment building. “It’s okay. I’ll just leave a note on his desk.”

“Alright.”

The attendant left him and he scanned the room. It was mostly empty, almost everyone had already gone home. Akeno pulled on his experience and tried to come up with a solution. Quickly. He caught sight of a tool box at the side of the room and an idea struck him.

\--

Akeno got back into the car and told the driver they could head back. Akeno allowed himself to breath for the first time all day. He’d done all he could. From this point, whatever happened, happened.

He knew something was wrong when his driver followed him inside the building. “Can I help you?” Akeno asked.

“Mr. Igarashi asked me to make sure you made it back to your apartment safely,” the driver replied. He was a larger man, with a buzz cut and a thick scar running down one cheek. He wore a suit and held a briefcase in one hand.

“Right, of course.”

They traveled upstairs in silence. They met no one in the hallways, which was probably for the best. Akeno would hate for any innocent bystanders to get involved. He unlocked his door and then his driver acted. He felt a sharp prick in the leg and then a force shoved him forward and he fell. The door shut quietly behind him and the lock clicked. He gripped at his leg where it had been pricked and tried to figure out what was happening. 

Nearby, the driver--or more accurately assassin at this point--had opened the briefcase and was sliding on gloves. He placed a syringe back in the case and Akeno knew that’s what had pricked him. The question was what was now coursing through his veins?

“I am sorry about this,” the man said. “But you must understand where we’re coming from.”

“What do you want from me?” Akeno said. At least, he thought he did. His tongue felt all tingly and his brain was swimming.

“Just tell me where you put the flash drive you made and everything will be over.”

“Never…” His breathing became ragged as he tried to stand. But it was as if his limbs had lost all strength. The only time he’d felt anything similar was years ago when he’d had a really bad fever, but this was worse. This came on quickly and progressed with increasing speed. His mouth was on fire, his limbs were numb, his heart was pounding.

“This can all be over, if you just tell me.” 

The man grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the kitchen. Akeno’s skin had turned cold and clammy, his body physically rioting against the poison in his bloodstream. He tried to focus, find a way out, but his mind was too foggy to even think. Before he could even come up with a thought, a wave of nausea fell over him and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. A slap across the face brought him back.

“You can’t die just yet. Tell me where the flash drive is. Tell me and this can all be over.”

Maybe he should just tell him. What’s the harm? Anything was better than dying right? He could go back to his ordinary life. Pretend he never learned anything. Keep living his life and think of this as a bad dream. Would that be so bad? He was about to speak, when a person flashed through his mind. Sugawara.

His bright, smiling face shone in Akeno’s mind brighter than the sun. Akeno had dragged him into this. Sugawara had never done anything wrong, never asked to be brought into this, and Akeno had done it. There was no going back now. He’d made his choice and now he had to live with it. That’s what needed to be done.

“Over my dead body,” Akeno spat. The man grabbed him in anger, throwing him against the kitchen table, but it didn’t matter. Akeno was slipping away. His very being slowly ebbed away from his body. He knew he was dying and he needed to accept it. But at least he’d been helpful. Sure, a normal life was great, but would anyone have remembered him? Would anyone remember him now? He hoped so. He hoped people would talk about him for years to come. The brave man who risked everything to bring down a corrupt empire.

  
He liked the sound of that.

He felt a sharp pain in his back, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll get back to the lovely DaiSuga next chapter. SO CLOSE TO THE END!  
> \--  
> Tumblr tag: #karasunopdfic  
> hmu:  
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> insta: attiequinton  
> twitter: attie.quinton


End file.
